


Herege - Interativa

by Valium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon IV reign, Aegon IV reign rebooted with original characters, Chaos, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium
Summary: Aegon IV foi conhecido pelos historiadores de Westeros e Essos como um dos Targaryen com histórico romântico mais deplorável. Agora, já relativamente velho e moribundo, ele torna a todos os filhos que teve legítimos, sem ter tido um único filho legítimo. O rei, com duas irmãs mais novas e nenhum outro herdeiro aparente, deixa agora o trono nas mãos de seus bastardos, oito pretendentes ao trono que estão dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa pela coroa. Os sete reinos aguardam pelo fim da disputa entre os Targaryen, incertos sobre o destino da coroa e sobre suas alianças, mas cada um alia-se a quem crê que saia vencedor.No jogo dos tronos, ou se vence, ou se morre. Escolha seu lado, e reze para ter escolhido certo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Porto Real, Westeros - 04:12 AM

Silêncio era tudo que existia, nada além do doce orvalho diurno e a fria bruma matinal cobrindo a gélida aurora que pintava a manhã em uma terna pintura com o nascer plácido do sol, a capital de Westeros cintilando como um belo manto de veraneio. Iluminado sob o astro rei leste estava uma cristalina sacada que levava a um pequeno cômodo ricamente decorado em tecidos e luxos inimagináveis, o clímax do quarto sendo o fascinante berço de ouro branco polido cravejado dos mais puros rubis.

Mergulhado em um profundo azul de sombras e sonhos entre as alvas cobertas, repousava em leve sono um bebê - um menino, um príncipe, um herdeiro - afogado em um incógnito pesadelo, quase um retrato de seu futuro: um pesadelo sem certezas do legítimo sucessor real, diferente de seus meio-irmãos, a vida do verdadeiro sangue do dragão, um verdadeiro valiriano imortal.

Não que se importasse, não que conhecesse algo sobre a vida, era apenas um bebê, afinal.

Abriram-se então os pequenos olhos, temerosos orbes roxos espantados com o mundo gigantesco que erguia-se diante de si, e após pequenos soluços tristonhos, as minúsculas lágrimas amargas desceram pela pele leitosa como pequenas gotas de brilhantes e brilhantinas, diamantes vindo do taciturno lamento. Chorava baixo como um melancólico suspirar, um lamento cálido, quase um sussurrar flutuando sobre o pequeno leito polido e gélido para juntar-se à bruma e cobrir o quarto em um infeliz torpor, à procura de um adulto, a nobreza incrustada em sua carne expondo-se por sons e prantos.

Crianças ricas têm choros baixos e educados como suas vidas serão: nunca precisam clamar por atenção, afinal sempre seriam vigiados sob olhares de preocupados pais cuidadosos, mimados até o final de suas vidas por luxos inimagináveis e tornando-se orgulhosos - com o rei na barriga e o céu na cabeça. Crianças pobres choram em um alto berrante, estridente e irritante, sempre gritando em agonia por uma atenção que nunca terão, serão sempre a sombra das sombras, destinados a ser nada mais que gado.

Olhos estrangeiros vigiavam o letárgico lamentar infantil, olhos estes cobertos por uma inexplicável calma enquanto o corpo pálido andava lentamente até o berço, uma mão leitosa passeando entre os ralos fios brancos do bebê em um bálsamo para os olhos vermelhos pelo pranto, já acalmando-se com a companhia do ser que lhe ninava, apenas pequenos soluços melancólicos deixando os lábios da criança, que soltou uma risadinha em deleite por reconhecer o adulto que lhe acalmava, mãos gordinhas esticando-se para pedir colo à pessoa com face tão igual a sua. Mal sabia a pequena criatura de olhos lilases que o afeto não progrediu, os dedos frios contra si nada mais eram que um agouro. A própria morte lhe consolava enquanto os novos e antigos deuses pesavam o luto pela alma do pequeno herdeiro.

Um punhal branco com rubis vermelhos como a aurora já estava em mãos da criatura que lhe provia amor. Empunhado contra sangue do seu sangue manchou as toalhas alvas do berço em puro escarlate, vermelho vivo. O choro acalmou-se, não era nem ao menos um sussurrar, não era mais som algum.

Não houveram gritos e choros ou esperneios, não houvera som nenhum já que a antes jubilante cria estava morta antes mesmo dos olhos agora opacos soltarem seu último suspiro trêmulo. Não havia mais um bebê alegre no berço, apenas um cadáver com olhos mortos e um rasgo longínquo e doloroso em seu tórax que jorrava sangue escuro, executado por um dragão - sangue de seu sangue, um igual com cabelos brancos como a neve.

Ninguém nunca vigiaria o bebê Targaryen, seria sempre a mortalha ensanguentada que lhe cobriria o berço.


	2. 0.1 - Wyna Flowers

_???, ?? - ??_

—Temes a morte, m’lord?

As palavras ditas por si lhe pareceram estrangeiras de seus próprios lábios, mais uma fala ébria e inebriada pelo ar quente do pós-sexo e cansaço que qualquer coisa, as delicadas curvas do corpo feminino girando-se nos lençóis ásperos para encarar o outro ser na sala com seus grandes olhos serenos. Era uma pergunta idiota, simplória demais para ao menos merecer ser respondida e a moça sabia que era bobagem tentar arrancar respostas ou conversas do robusto homem frio, ainda assim o corpo da dama parecia por si só responder ao corpo suado que minutos atrás deleitava-se no mais límpido prazer entre as coxas alvas, beijava com fervor seu sexo e enlouquecia ambos entre o mar de pele e luxúria levantando-se da cama de trapos que foi seu ‘‘ninho de amor’’ sem ao menos poupá-la um olhar doía, queria sua atenção, uma atenção que nunca receberia.

Nunca falavam após o sexo, nem ao menos abriam os lábios para se despedirem antes de ambos deixarem a pequena cabana em que cobriram o chão e as paredes em amor, amor esse que não existia fora da cama. Ainda assim a voz baixa ousou perguntar, não resistia a suas infinitas questões afinal, e muito menos a viril criatura à sua frente, nunca resistiria a ele.

—Eu não sou um lorde, m’lady. — O homem respondeu com sua voz rouca, os olhos cansados e pele coberta por cicatrizes. Não a restava dúvidas que não haveria mais conversa além disso, nunca houvera antes de qualquer maneira. — Não temo a qualquer homem ou deus algum, muito menos a morte. — Foi sua resposta final antes de voltar a procurar as vestes jogadas no chão, não mirando duas vezes seus olhos no belo corpo desnudo e ofegante parcialmente mergulhado abaixo das cobertas finas.

A visão era sensual, sabia que qualquer homem em seu lugar voltaria para a cama para tornar mais uma vez aquela bela deusa sua em todo sentido da palavra, mas a lady não era sua e nem de homem nenhum, além de que tudo que sentia pela charmosa madame era pena - deus sabe o quanto tentou amá-la, retribuir os sentimentos nutridos por si nos cristalinos olhos femininos, talvez até mesmo fugir juntos para Essos e passar a eternidade longe de títulos e regras.

Queria querê-la, mas era fraco e egoísta demais para amar a lady que deflorou anos atrás e mantê-la ao seu lado, ou ao menos a oferecer algo a mais que noites de deleite que faziam a mulher gritar seu nome, sua força era não olhar para trás todas as noites enquanto buscava suas roupas e saia pela porta de carvalho escuro. Fechou os olhos, não tinha coragem de ver sua amante desabando nas cobertas, a mesma amante de pele branca como a lua estava cansada demais para o ver sair.

━━━━━━━ ● ━━━━━━━

_Campina de Vaufreixo, A Campina, Westeros - 01:45 AM_

—Já está na hora, ser? — A voz cansada de Samwell soou baixa, com uma leve entonação de tédio, uma garrafa meio vazia de algum álcool qualquer aos pés do homem sentado e o claro olhar de aborrecimento pela situação que se encontrava era mais que o suficiente para provar ao Tully que o cavaleiro não estava nem um pouco satisfeito em estar acordado a tal hora da madrugada, ou ao menos estar acordado a tal hora da madrugada sem ser entre as pernas de uma prostituta qualquer em um bordel.

Elmo não o culpava, tinha tirado tanto ele quanto Loreon — que dormia sonoramente com a cabeça recostada na coxa do Tarly — de um sono profundo no acampamento pouco antes da meia noite para ficarem à beira do rio Molusqueiro a fim de partirem antes do sol nascer para Porto Real

—Eu realmente entendo que você quer sair cedo, antes do nascer do sol e sei lá o que, mas é realmente necessário acordar a gente a essa hora? — o moreno passava as mãos nos orbes verdes dotados de olheiras pela noite de sono nem um pouco aproveitada, tentando se manter acordado e não cair nos braços de Morfeu igual o loiro. Pelos sete deuses, ele desejava estar em qualquer lugar exceto a relva noturna com a grama áspera e sujeira em suas calças.

—Eu preciso dos suprimentos para a viagem e… preciso resolver algo em Vaufreixo.

O pequeno flash de apreensão passou pelo rosto antes impassivo de Samwell, ele sabia muito bem no que envolvia sua tarefa na cidade e isso o inquietava mais que qualquer coisa. Isso era bom. Aos olhos de Ser Elmo o Tarly era um jovem promissor, inteligente e ponderado o suficiente para decidir quais ações são apropriadas e podendo desobedecer quando a moral for maior que o código, diferente do alienado que o ruivo já foi, poderia se tornar melhor do que ele jamais foi e jamais será.

—Faça isso rápido, eu juro que se eu não dormir ao menos duas horas hoje o próximo corpo flutuando no rio serei eu ou o loirinho e… eu preciso ir? — infelizmente paciência não era e nunca fora sua melhor virtude.

A última pergunta pegou o Tully de surpresa, que olhava o moreno gesticular para o loiro dormindo calmamente sobre si

—Não é necessário, eu volto logo. Me faça o favor de ao menos ter ele acordado quando eu voltar. — Era uma resposta simples e seu aprendiz deu um aceno rápido antes de voltar a observar o nada.

━━━━━━━ ● ━━━━━━━

O castelo em forma de triângulo que antes parecia mais um ponto distante no horizonte que uma estrutura colossal estava cada vez mais perto, as duas torres tinham apenas as chamas iluminando a fortaleza de pedra mergulhada na escuridão, ainda assim não era o castelo que ocupava os pensamentos ou destino do ser, e sim a pequena vila que se erguia ao redor dos muros de pedra.

Esses destinos eram os piores. Odiava ver a miséria nos olhos escuros e a pele grossa pelo sol escaldante que queimava a carne dos trabalhadores braçais nas pequenas vilas, pessoas que nunca receberam instrução e nunca subiram sobre a posição que se encontraram com a única preocupação sendo o dia de amanhã. Odiava as costelas à mostra e os olhos cansados que nunca olhavam diretamente para os seus. Mas o pior, o realmente pior e decadente fato, era o que o homem fora fazer. Sabia de tudo sobre aquela vila, todas as entradas, saídas e casas e partiria antes do amanhecer quando o pandemônio começasse — não era um trabalho digno de um manto branco, o que iria fazer não era nobre e muito menos honrado, mas fazia o que deveria ser feito.

Entrou em uma das casas mais afastadas, uma pequena e adorável cabana praticamente coberta de flores — irônico, realmente. Provavelmente fora o aniversário da pessoa que encontraria, as flores ainda não estavam murchando. Entrou pela janela no ambiente escuro, havia apenas um quarto pequeno dentro da casa no qual encontrava-se uma mesa e duas camas vazias. A mãe era provavelmente uma “mulher de trabalhos na área do prazer” mas onde estava a criança? O barulho de grama arrastando por perto atraiu sua atenção, e lá estava, sob a luz da lua, a criança tão pálida quanto o astro.

Era uma Targaryen, obviamente era, os traços eram distintos demais para serem de qualquer outra família ou plebeus (talvez se assemelhasse aos Velaryon, mas era bem mais que óbvio que não era ninguém de tal família que praticou as artes do sexo com mais mulheres que se pode contar) mas era ainda mais parecida para alguém que passou mais da metade da vida ao lado de tal família. A menina, uma verdadeira criança na verdade, já que provavelmente não tinha mais que 12 verões de vida virou-se para si. Aqueles olhos azuis lhe lembravam de Naerys, mas a coloração era bem mais escura, não era uma cor targaryen, provavelmente de sua mãe.

—Você veio me matar? — a pergunta o pegou de surpresa, não tinha coragem para admitir a garotinha que seria ele a causa da curta vida alheia, então apenas acenou com a cabeça — Mamãe sempre diz que eu sou uma praga e um dia alguém vai me matar. Eu irritei o senhor?

Um aceno de não. A Flowers parecia calma apesar do seu suposto destino, e quando a chegou mais perto, a criança desatou a correr. A segurou pelas tranças, puxando a menina que agora gritava a puros pulmões e esperneava em seus braços para um mata-leão, não importava o quanto a criança lutasse, sabia que ela não conseguia escapar do homem mais velho, forte e treinado.

Matar homens era algo, todos os homens pesavam em pecados, mas não lhe acalmava o coração ver o corpo pequeno de crianças lentamente parando de lutar. As mãos ávidas em puxar seu braço para tentar respirar penderam ao lado do corpo, mas o homem não a deixou ir até sentir o corpo pender por completo, morto.

Deixou a menina — Wyna, Wena, Wyne ou algo do tipo, nem ao mesmo sabia seu nome, nomes criam conexão entre as pessoas, é mais fácil matar desconhecidos que ter um nome para pesar — e a deitou cuidadosamente no chão. Orou aos sete deuses para darem à alma alheia um agradável destino. Voltou para a casa e deitou a menina em sua cama, ela parecia estar apenas dormindo, mas seu corpo estava frio e a pele começava a perder a cor, as antes rosadas bochechas pálidas agora gélidas.

Saiu da casa da mesma maneira que veio, afinal era um intruso no lar alheio que veio apenas para uma mediação. Não merecia usar da entrada e saída formal, e seguiu seu caminho para as águas do Molusqueiro, sem tempo para ver a mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis como o céu escuro entrando na casa em seus trapos rasgados e chupões e beijos arroxeados colorindo o pescoço como uma coleira após mais um dia de trabalho.

Os gritos desesperados que doíam a garganta da mulher, agarrando a filha no mais puro desespero tentando trazer sua pequena menininha, a luz de sua vida, seu preciso raio de sol de volta à vida entre gritos e soluços de choro que pareciam quebrar seu corpo ao menos não assombrariam Elmo, afinal não se lembra do que não se escuta.

━━━━━━━ ● ━━━━━━━

Chegando no descampado Loreon e Samwell estavam discutindo, nunca brigavam sério, mas estavam sempre discutindo sobre tudo e todos, até mesmo com o nada.

—Aaah, claro, ótima maneira de me acordar, vamos só jogar o Loreon na PORRA DE UM RIO, ÓTIMA IDEIA. — era sempre novo aos olhos do Tully ver o jovem Lannister aumentando voz. Loreon era uma alma serena com a paciência de um monge, Samwell sendo a única pessoa que conseguia irritar o loiro ao ponto de perder sua tão preciosa calma.

—Até onde eu saiba você está acordado então “muitíssimo obrigado belíssimo lord Samwell, ó ser mais lindo e magnífico dos Sete Reinos e além, por favor aceite minha servitude eterna, oh my lord, e minha companhia em sua…” — o Tarly visivelmente afinou a fala para imitar de maneira caricata a voz do jovem adulto.

—Eu juro que se você terminar essa frase eu vou socar sua cara tão forte que meu punho vai parar no seu ESÔFAGO.

—Que medo! oh estou tremendo em minhas botas, por favor não me bata com suas patinhas de seda ó grande e poderoso leão Lannister!

—Eu agradeceria caso vocês pudessem parar de discutir como um casal de velhos e pudéssemos seguir viagem, pretendo chegar em Lannisporto antes da próxima semana. — ambos calaram-se instantaneamente, rostos vermelhos e olhos arregalados por notarem o intruso na briga, abaixando ambos a cabeça e murmurando “perdão, ser Tully”.

Pegaram suas coisas, o acampamento havia muito desfeito e seguiram seu destino quase como ciganos andantes de cidade em cidade, bem antes da lua deixar de iluminar o manto lunar e o sol se colocar no céu.

Bem antes do pandemônio de sussurros pela morte da jovem Flower explodir na pequena vila que se estendia ao redor do muro de pedra.


	3. 0.2 - Moritas Hill

_Fortaleza Vermelha, King’s Landing, cerca de 2:00 AM_

O som de pele contra pele era quase ensurdecedor dentro do quarto, pontuado por gemidos e pela respiração acelerada de ambos. As pálpebras da moça tremiam, a visão não focava mais. Arqueava as costas cada vez mais, arranhava o braço dele quase como uma súplica - não aguentaria muito mais. Suspiros trêmulos lhe abandonavam os lábios excessivamente rosados do calor e inchados de tanto beijar. Era quase como se o corpo estivesse em colapso, a bênção da ruína absoluta queimando cada nervo maravilhosamente. E por fim o alívio.

Aquilo continuou por uma quantidade quase imensurável de tempo. Repetindo de novo, de novo e de novo. Desnecessário dizer que quando estava acabado, a moça mal tinha forças para fazer qualquer coisa diferente de simplesmente deitar ali e permitir que fosse feito consigo mesma o que quer que aprouvesse a ele, coberta por uma fina camada de suor enregelante. Mas sempre era assim. Calor, calor absoluto, e então o frio que vinha com a ausência. Não que calor fosse ruim. Não era simples boato que todos os descendentes da Antiga Valíria gostassem de ser envoltos por calor - ou em casos piores, por fogo. Sentia a pele pegajosa, o efeito final de toda a imundície causada pela luxúria, mas simplesmente estava cansada demais para se dignar a lavar o corpo.

Lucerys se perguntava se ela dormiria, a pequena praga imunda. Nem ele simplesmente dormia por cima do que fazia, e tinha encontros daquela ordem com uma frequência alarmante. Não supunha que pudesse esperar outra coisa de uma criatura nascida de Aegon se não a fraqueza. Geralmente ordenava que ela fosse limpar a si mesma antes que ela pudesse demonstrar quaisquer vontades em relação a isso, e não teria sido diferente se aquela não fosse uma noite especial. Talvez permitisse que ela descansasse brevemente antes de voltar à programação planejada.

Encheu uma das duas bacias de água que mantinha no quarto, de porcelana barata, reservada para coisas como aquela, e molhou nela um pano. Imaginou se talvez não deveria ordenar que ela levantasse para fazer aquilo por ele, mas lembrou que era uma ocasião diferente. Limpou do pescoço o suor, e então do resto do corpo. A sensação do pano era agradável, e em pouco tempo estava de volta por cima da cama, preso à bela imagem que eram os seios nus e quadris redondos da garota. Ela apenas observava, e não protestou com palavras nem gestos quando ele adicionou à sujeira por cima do baixo ventre e abdômen dela, talvez um pouco mais além.

Ela daria uma boa concubina, concluiu, ou talvez até uma bela parideira. O sangue Targaryen certamente a fazia uma boa candidata, se não fosse uma bastarda. Apenas por sua beleza, apesar disso. O intelecto daquela uma certamente tinha sido herdado do pai, o que era quase como dizer que ela mal tinha um. Filha de uma criada de cozinha no oeste, ela seguia o mesmo caminho na Fortaleza. Ele a realocara para o posto de criada particular da Mão do Rei. Uma cortesia que todas as pessoas com o mínimo de convivência com o Velaryon sabiam que não significava nada além de que ela dormiria em uma cama mais confortável — a dele.

Conclusões sobre a moça eram simples: Moritas era uma criatura simplória com uma bunda espetacular. Supunha que por aquele segundo ponto tinha de agradecer à mãe dela.

—Levante-se, Hill. — ordenou, impassível.

Atirou para ela — ou mais precisamente, _nela_ — o pano úmido, que agora também não estava mais tão limpo. A moça, confusa, levantou a cabeça e o torso, uma mão segurando o pano junto ao corpo e os olhos ametista piscando pesadamente de cansaço. Ele abriu para ela a menor sugestão de sorriso, encarando-a por cima do ombro, e em retorno, ela sorriu largamente. _Deuses, como é estúpida_. Esperou que ela se levantasse, coisa que fez vagarosamente, com uma careta quando sentou direito para pôr os pés no chão. Por essa parte ele assumia a culpa, pensou, virando de novo o rosto para o que tinha à frente.

—Você precisa saber de algo. — passou a mão pelos cabelos quase brancos para ajeitá-los, montando a expressão animada com que voltou a olhar para ela. — Há boas notícias, Hill. — quando ela abriu a boca para perguntar, ele a silenciou com o mero levantar de um dedo. — Aqui não.

Lucerys observou enquanto ela simplesmente pôs de lado o pano e começou a se vestir. Não deixou transparecer seus reais sentimentos sobre o assunto, sobretudo porque se ocupou de vestir o roupão de tecido escuro. Feito isso, agarrou dois cálices de metal de seu armário, junto com uma garrafa de vinho de aparência cara, um tinto forte de Dorne. Moritas encarou o vinho, e seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda.

—Para comemorações. — ele explicou.

Uma vez vestida, ele a guiou ao outro lado do quarto, onde afastou na lareira os blocos de pedra do fundo. O fogo convenientemente não tinha sido acendido naquela noite. Afastados os blocos, havia uma passagem. A moça não parecia capaz de acreditar em seus olhos, e a isso, ele sentiu vontade de fazer uma careta de tédio.

—Leve estes. — pôs na mão dela as taças de metal, e apontou para a passagem, por onde ela teria de ir abaixada.

Uma vez que a moça estava no túnel, ele entrou também, e ajeitou novamente as pedras da lareira. Levaria ele mesmo o vinho, carga preciosa demais para confiar a uma bastarda estúpida. Eventualmente o túnel se abriu a um corredor amplo, por onde seguiram, sob a guia de Lucerys. Assim que tinham percorrido um bom percurso, ele parou. Era uma espécie de encruzilhada, com mais dois corredores em um canto, e de outro, breu absoluto.

—O que tem a me contar, milorde? — ela virou para ele, uma taça em cada mão.

—Aegon, o indigno, está avançado em sua doença. — sorriu. — É apenas questão de tempo até que ele fique totalmente incapaz. É a mim que confia seus devaneios. — _e fantasiosas idiotices também_ , adicionou mentalmente. — E é de minha função fazê-los reais. Sem herdeiros, ele tornará legítimos a todos os seus filhos. Isso inclui você. — a moça arregalou os olhos. — Já se imaginou, em algum momento, como Lady Velaryon?

O silêncio perplexo era resposta suficiente. Era _óbvio_ que ela já tinha se imaginado unida em maldito matrimônio a ele. A ousadia da garota, ser estúpida o suficiente para crer que jamais seria qualquer coisa além de alguém que lhe esquentava a cama, ou que, além de vestidos melhores, a vida como esposa dele lhe reservaria mais do que inúmeras camas de parto.

Puxou a garota para perto, para um longo e melosamente irritante beijo. Ela jogou os braços em torno dele, boba, sorrindo.

—Alguma última palavra como plebéia, Hill? — ele murmurou, em um sorriso real, próximo aos lábios dela.

—Apenas que mal posso esperar para ser sua.

 _Tola apaixonada_. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça junto ao sorriso. _Você acha que já não me pertence?_

Ele se afastou antes de puxar a rolha, e serviu a ambas as taças. Levantou a sua em brinde, e encostou-a na dela. O retinir das taças soou pelo breu.

A garota entornou um golinho do vinho, mais um, mais outro. E então afastou a cabeça. Parecia ter se engasgado. Nesse momento, o sincero sorriso de Lucerys perdeu qualquer traço de docilidade. Ele jamais bebeu da taça. Tinha arranjado-as apenas para aquele propósito. Mexeu a taça em círculos, agitando o conteúdo.

—O problema de tudo isso é que infelizmente, dentro dos planos de certos membros da realeza, é mais fácil que você simplesmente não esteja no cenário. Me desculpe, querida. Mande ao Estranho os cumprimentos dos Targaryen. — Por apenas um segundo, a expressão do Velaryon quase foi melancólica, apenas mais um traço fingido.

A traição nos olhos da bastarda de Aegon valeu totalmente o esforço, refletiu. Quem diria que ela tinha ido tão longe quanto a confiar nele. Aquilo apenas provava sua total inadequação para o lugar. Qualquer alma sensata faria bem em confiar em qualquer um, em um escorpião, e não nele. Verdadeiramente entretente, pensou, assistindo enquanto o veneno fazia seu trabalho, e ela se via obrigada a arranhar à própria garganta em busca de ar que jamais receberia.

Assim que o ar abandonou totalmente os pulmões, e não havia mais brilho em seu olhar, quando o sangue escorreu de seus olhos, ouvidos, e lugares piores, ele considerou seu trabalho feito. Ninguém sobrevive a um enforcador. Despejou no breu o conteúdo de sua taça, e abandonou a garrafa em um canto escuro do corredor.

Voltou-se então para o cadáver parado no chão, uma massa de cabelos louro-prateados espalhada pelo chão de pedra empoeirado. Um belo desperdício, era o que era. Ao menos beleza tinha puxado de seus pais e avós.

Empurrou o corpo sem vida para a escuridão, e o distante som da queda deformou-se na distância. Esperava que estivessem satisfeitos. Ele gastara um estrangulador perfeitamente bom naquela criatura, que nem cérebro tinha para ser uma ameaça.

Lucerys voltou pelo caminho de onde veio, e ajeitou as pedras no lugar de novo. Um desaparecimento infeliz, realmente. Uma moça tão promissora, diria, caso comentassem. Inafetado por qualquer obra sua, ele prosseguiu como faria normalmente. Lavou seus pés da poeira do túnel, descartou as roupas de cama sujas.

Na noite seguinte, quem lhe esperava no quarto era uma moça morena, de cabelos escuros como a noite.


	4. 0.3 - Falyse Flowers e Robin Waters

_Mares de Pyke, Ilhas de ferro - 10:49 PM_

Costas arqueadas, olhos selados, bocas sedentas ainda arroxeadas pelos beijos violentos pingando em desejo. Tudo era obsceno, os sons gotejantes de sua vulva embebida pelo prazer, a maneira que as mãos pálidas agarravam suas coxas roliças com força e faziam a cabeça da outra mulher se jogar para trás entre gemidos altos e gritos que não fazia questão de abafar. O quadril jogando-se levemente em direção a boca sedenta em direção a mais toque que a fazia sentir como se o mundo não mais existisse enquanto abria mais as penas e deixava o suor cair contra os lençóis brancos bagunçados pelos seus movimentos, forçados pelo corpo da outra, a tortura da língua passando vagarosamente pelo sensível clitóris arrancando mais gritos prazerosos.

—Deuses… oh caralho, Erae, por favor, ah mais- caralho...hmm, mais rápido...

As unhas longas de Falyse amassavam a fronha branca da cama, não se importava, não quando revirava os orbes violeta em êxtase com a capitã entre suas pernas fazendo maravilhas consigo, não quando seu corpo estava pulsando com o vigor do desejo. Sentiu a língua de Erae, oh que os novos e velhos deuses abençoem essa língua, passeando mais uma vez em seu centro antes da outra voltar a chupar devassamente sua feminilidade, coisa que a fez soltar outro grito agudo e enfiar suas próprias unhas em seus seios, a dor da carne junto com o prazer pareciam explodir dentro de si, uma última revirada de olhos e um orgasmo que parecia abalar suas estruturas ao ponto de lhe fazer cair na cama em fadiga.

Fechou os olhos, tudo estava entorpecido e quente, sentia como se estivesse flutuando entre a confortável sensação de calor e o molhado que descia por suas pernas e deixou-se por alguns segundos descansar os olhos naquela magistral sensação. Apenas deixou os orbes abrirem-se preguiçosamente quando sentiu a cama afundar ao seu lado, deixando um sorriso malandro pintar os lábios pálidos, praticamente engatinhando até a capitã de olhos fechados.

—My love. — o sorrisinho malandro não deixou seu rosto ao mirar seu próprio corpo marcado por um arco-íris de unhas, chupões e mordidas. Erae era territorial afinal, alguns até mesmo comparavam a mulher a uma besta selvagem — Parece que alguém está mais intensa que o normal hoje. Não que eu me importe, você é incrível no que faz.

A fala era comum rolando nos lábios avermelhados da bela moça nua, inocente mesmo levando em conta o fogoso sexo em que estavam minutos atrás, mas Erae nem mesmo moveu a face para expressar-se. Apenas encarava a moça despida à sua frente com apatia, olhos brilhando perigosamente sob a luz do candeeiro. Erae era uma tempestade e Falyse sabia melhor que ninguém que a mulher não conseguia manter-se quieta nem mesmo sob ameaça, então a quietude lhe assombrava mais que as histórias contadas pela capitã. Enquanto o julgamento era realizado nos olhos lúcidos da louca dos mares, Falyse queria arrastar-se para fora de sua própria pele, os orbes eram um tribunal que despiram a mulher de sua carne.

Erae não era uma mulher de joguinhos afinal, aprendeu que jogos eram para inteligentes ou sedutores. Erae não era nenhum deles, não como Falyse, que era uma sirena de pele macia e seios avantajados que falava doces mentiras e fazia você acreditar em todas as palavras ditas pelos olhos inocentes e lábios desejosos. Verdade seja dita, Erae era feia nos dizeres populares — magra demais sob as pesadas armaduras marítimas que desapareciam com as poucas curvas da mulher, um quadrado que mais parecia um homem, o cabelo sempre molhado pela maresia jogado preguiçosamente para trás e pele queimada pelo sol não lhe favoreciam. Ainda assim Erae brilhava como a lua refletida no oceano, um brilho de malícia constante sobre os rígidos olhos de águia lúcidos como poucos, porque Erae aprendeu a jogar o jogos dos tolos sem sorte e sua arma era a crueldade, e pior que isso, a verdade.

—Você se acha muito inteligente, não?

Era uma pergunta simples, simples demais para fazer todos os pelos de Falyse arrepiarem-se com medo.

—Que tipo de pergunta é essa, my love? — Não houve resposta, apenas o aterrorizante silêncio e os lábios finos de Erae movendo-se para silenciosamente demandar responda — Eu...não sou a mulher mas sábia de Westeros, admito, mas também não me creio ignorante my love. Mas...por que a pergunta?

—Ah então eu devo parecer uma prostituta, não é mesmo? — Erae que antes não se mexia levantou seu tronco devagar para se sentar na cama, o que fez Falyse endireitar a coluna com medo para olhar diretamente para a rainha dos mares à sua frente, a poderosa maré que se erguia diante de seus olhos, o prelúdio de um desastre. — Eu devo parecer uma puta pra você me foder e deixar moedas, não é mesmo?

Isso sim alarmou a outra ao ponto de se levantar abruptamente, mas uma mão forte segurando seu maxilar a obrigou a sentar novamente.

—Eu pareço uma puta pra você Falyse? Porque eu já adianto que eu não sou uma puta e muito menos alguém de tua laia para um nada como você querer me esfaquear pelas costas. Sabe quantas como você existiram? Quantas mulheres tentaram dormir e gemer até minha confiança? Quantas tinham essa exata beleza exótica e esse exato sorriso garboso? Quantas delas eram bem mais bonitas que você?

Erae sorriu entre os doces sussurros medrosos da mulher tão parecida consigo que derramava lágrimas amargas, murmurando desculpas vazias enquanto Erae a jogava na cama de panos com violência

—Sabe o destino delas? Nem eu sei na verdade, apenas o Deus afogado sabe a verdade de onde descansam os cadáveres, eu sou apenas um coveiro.

Erae desceu sua face para a da outra mulher, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior alheio que antes beijava com ardor, agora não restava nada além do medo quando os dentes afiados cravaram-se na carne e arrancava entre gritos guturais e um corpo debatendo-se com fervor tentando sair entre chutes e arranhões do ataque da mulher em uma dor cega e branca. Erae levantou-se então do corpo alheio, um pedaço de carne entre os dentes. Sangrava um buraco no que era posteriormente o lábio inferior de Falyse, a mesma que gritava e segurava o sangue gotejante entre as mãos finas. Um arranhão fundo coloria a bochecha da capitã que nada mais que sorria com a loucura que apenas os tolos cruéis carregam.

Segurou o braço fino entre os dedos fortes, ambas ainda nuas saindo da cabine entre puxões da capitã e tropeços da outra em encontro ao convés brilhando com luzes de tochas e cigarros acesos, era uma festa afinal.

—Meus companheiros, — Erae berrou para o convés iluminado onde os homens bebiam, todos eles virando-se para os corpos brancos refletidos pela lua que saíram da cabine principal, a doce capitã então jogando a despida mulher em seu encalço no chão — vem a nós, sob os olhos do Deus Afogado, da maneira que veio ao mundo, Falyse Flowers, e ela veio para ser julgada!

As vozes destoavam pelo barco em berros e assobios altos, todos estáticos tanto pela vista magnífica da belíssima mulher jogada e tremendo no chão de madeira quanto com a perspectiva de presenciar pela primeira vez — ou rever — a crueldade da capitã da Desgraça da Viúva, que parecia pairar sobre eles com uma aura de crueldade nua como si própria — impressivo era nenhum dos olhares masculinos pararem no corpo alheio, apesar de a mulher não vestir nada mas que sua própria pele aluada. Estavam acostumados, afinal, a olhar o corpo branco vagar pelo navio vestindo nada mais que uma transparência, era uma pirata como cada um deles e provavelmente pior, não lhe ofereciam nada mais que o mas cru respeito.

—Esta meretriz, senhores, é minha, apenas minha, ou ao menos era quando eu a tirei de uma vida miserável se gastando em prostíbulos para a trazer para meu navio, minha casa, com apenas uma condição. E vocês têm plena consciência de qual é, não? — mais gritos animados fundados pela impiedade, sedentos por sangue. — Tragam o amante, por favor.

Falyse abriu os olhos comicamente em um terror mudo enquanto via o corpo desfigurado posteriormente tão parecido com o seu sendo arrastado até si e jogado à sua frente com um baque mudo. Estava morto, ou ao menos quase, a massa de carne sangrenta ainda tremia como uma folha e resfolegava fracamente. Robin agora era apenas um corpo morto que lhe arrancava lágrimas pelo estado deplorável, mas um dia o Waters foi um homem lindo com sorriso galante e palavras gentis que a fizeram acreditar, que a transformaram em uma crente da melhora.

—M-Meu amor...piedade meu amor…por favor, eu te amo! Eu te amo tanto! Piedade my love! — Falyse implorava entre palavras cortadas pelo sangue gotejando por seus lábios e queixo, os prantos doídos não paravam enquanto soluços chorosos pareciam quebrar o delicado corpo alvo. Lágrimas eram as armas de uma mulher, Falyse estava pronta para se humilhar para não se tornar vítima da ira da cruel fantasma dos mares.

—Claro meu bem, você sabe que eu te tenho em meu coração, eu nunca te mataria. — A voz era doce, gentil como uma brisa de veraneio, e fez os olhos molhados de Falyse brilharem com esperança enquanto Erae se ajoelhava aos pés alheios, segurando o rosto da mulher entre as palmas calejadas com carinho — Mas você vai fazer algo por mim para merecer meu perdão, tudo bem?

A outra acenou veementemente.

—Claro my love, obviamente, tudo por você. — Erae sorriu levemente, levantando-se e movendo as mãos para um homem gordo que sorria mostrando os dentes tortos, um prato em mãos.

—Coma. — Era um comando simples dito com olhos frios enquanto a capitã se afastava e o homem depositava algo que parecia uma carne ainda vermelha em frente de Falyse. Era uma corpo estranho melado por sangue, algo que já seria o suficiente para fazer bile lhe pesar a garganta, mas a realização do que era a tão estranha refeição fez a mulher tornar-se para frente e vomitar — Não era você que amava ele? Que abocanhava com todo prazer do mundo? Eu já lhe disse uma vez, e não vou repetir: co-ma.

—Por favor, por favor, eu não quero quero fazer isso, por favor, por favor, meu amor, não me obrigue, por favor! — as súplicas gritadas entraram em ouvidos surdos, já que Erae simplesmente segurou entre as mãos a carne flácida do prato e com a outra mão pressionou aberta a boca alheia, forçando a carne na boca alheia enquanto a menor espasmava no chão entre gritos e tentativas falhas de fuga.

—Muito bem! Comeu tudo! — Erae sorriu inocentemente enquanto Falyse sentia-se suja no chão, olhos chorosos e a boca pingando sangue pareciam a misturar em um torpor enjoado, queria vomitar e arrancar suas próprias entranhas com as unhas. — Agora você está perdoada...por mim. Meninos! Hora de brincar meus amores!

—Mas... mas... mas você disse que me perdoaria!

—Eu te perdoei meu amor, eles não.

A multidão de bárbaros, que antes apenas assistia, começou outra horda de berros animados enquanto pareciam ser trazidos à vida pela fala da capitã, que limpava o sangue das mãos nos seus próprios quadris estreitos.

—Apenas uma coisinha, vocês sabem que eu não gosto de dividir, não a toquem ou terão um destino mais terrível que ele. — a mulher cutucou o corpo do rapaz de cabelos platinado que já desfalecia no chão, não respirava.

Então entrou em sua cabine Erae. Não havia um mísero peso na consciência da dama quando encheu sua banheira em água e se deixou afundar na porcelana sob o delicioso som de risos guturais e berros de dor, não lhe assombraria nem mesmo em sonhos o fantasma da amante.

_Harlaw, ilhas de ferro - 07:33_

Uma mulher jazia na areia, seu cadáver trazido pela correnteza. Tinha cabelos brancos como a lua e lábios azuis como a morte, devia ter sido bonita um dia, mas o sal do mar lhe tirou a juventude da pele e a morte lhe tirou o brilho sos orbes, acentuados pelos longos cílios. Estava nua como no dia que veio a terra e amarrado em seu pescoço estava uma grossa corrente de ferro.

—Uma lástima, tão jovem e bonita. — um dos pescadores olhava ao longe corpo jogado na areia branca. — Quem jogaria uma beleza dessas no mar para afundar? Desperdício…

—Nascidos do ferro, piratas. — outro sorriu, os dentes faltando não lhe impedindo de gargalhar abertamente.

—Deve ter sido um sacrifício, ou uma punição, ou uma promessa. — uma mulher retrucou, a sacola de peixes pesando contra seu quadril, podiam os velhos pararem de conversar e lhe ajudar a descarregar.

—O Deus Afogado não paga promessas minha cara, muito menos misericórdia.


	5. 0.4 - Titan's Bastard

Ele não negaria que já tinha antes estado naquele porto em específico. Alguém já tinha dito uma vez que cada porto tinha um cheiro diferente, que cada cidade portuária era distinta das outras como uma mulher era das demais. Alguém também já tinha dito, que de todas as outras de Westeros, King’s Landing cheirava como uma puta que não se lavava em meia volta de ano. Essa pessoa não podia estar mais correta.

Encarava a cidade sinuosa com certa nostalgia. Por pior que fosse o cheiro do porto, algo na maneira como se dobrava por si mesma até chegar ao centro, tão semelhante e ao mesmo tempo tão mortalmente diferente de Braavos quanto fisicamente possível. Assim que desembarcou, ordenou a um de seus homens que buscasse um local onde pudessem todos ao menos tomar um banho. Não partiria para a Fortaleza Vermelha sem seus homens, mas, sabendo que já iriam olhar de cima para todos eles, queria que ao menos parecessem apresentáveis. Tinha certeza de que os boatos já corriam a cidade antes mesmo que atracasse, e Balerion não era estúpido: se o populacho quer um espetáculo, você lhes dá um espetáculo.

Chegaram no meio da noite, quando não havia ninguém além dos marinheiros e das putas em busca de serviço pelas ruas. Não queria chamar atenção naquele momento inicial, não mais que necessário. Tinha carga preciosa no navio - especiarias, sedas, ouro e prata, além de coisas que não cabia mencionar em voz alta para evitar os ouvidos dos fofoqueiros - não precisava de atenção para aquela parte específica.

Quando, na manhã seguinte, tinha todos os homens prontos e as coisas que trouxera a Westeros bem seguras, decidiu, por fim, que era hora de ir. Deixou o navio em si a encargo de dois de seus homens de confiança, além de uma dúzia de soldados contratados. Se o ouro não falasse alto o suficiente, as adagas envenenadas certamente falariam. Finalmente estava com sua tripulação em número par. Acreditava que o ímpar era má sorte, e estivera totalmente correto: precisou mandar afogar um de seus homens por tentativas falhas de traição. Eles certamente não sentiam-se confortáveis sobre o lombo de cavalos, mas estavam em outro continente, onde não se viajava por gôndolas, e sim em animais. Ele fazia um trabalho melhor que dos outros em esconder o desconforto.

Os guardas da Fortaleza sabiam de sua chegada. Isso ficava evidente frente aos portões abertos que lhe apresentaram. Parecia que, afinal, os boatos eram verdadeiros. As próprias pedras de calçamento do chão tinham olhos e ouvidos ali. Um cavaleiro tinha sido designado para guiá-los, e mesmo a serviço, ele podia sentir o desprezo no olhar dele.

Não achou nada incomum em sua recepção, não até ser guiado com sua comitiva até a sala do trono. Fora anunciado com toda a pompa, e esperava encontrar no trono o homem desprezível que lhe dera origem, vestido de preto e vermelho assim como ele. Mas quando escutou “Príncipe Balerion, da casa Targaryen”, quem encontrou no trono foi um homem alto, esguio, vestido em turquesa e branco, mas com os mesmos traços que o resto da casa do qual agora pertencia.

—Veja só, finalmente está aqui. — o homem, sentado no trono de ferro, apoiou a cabeça na mão, o cotovelo apoiado no trono de ferro como se as pontas afiadas não fizessem nem cócegas. — _Príncipe_ Balerion. — sorriu, uma emoção sem nome na voz.

—Você não é Aegon IV. — não havia qualquer surpresa na afirmação, dita com um sotaque braavosi pesado.

—Jamais tencionaria tentar ser como nosso amado monarca. — o sorriso dele se desfez, e estalou os dedos, um som que, no silêncio da sala do trono, ressoou pelas paredes. O arauto repetiu o anúncio feito horas antes, quando a sala do trono fora aberta a audiências. “Lucerys, da casa Velaryon, mão do rei”. — Escoltem nosso _príncipe_ para seus aposentos. — ele ordenou, para ninguém em particular.

Balerion assentiu, e olhou de volta para ele, tendo examinado visivelmente a posição que ocupava no trono de ferro.

—Tenho para você palavras simples, mão do rei. — ele fez um gesto vago em direção ao trono. — Valar dohaerys.

Não fora dito como saudação. Fora um lembrete, um aviso. “Todos os homens devem servir”. _Não fique confortável no trono_.

—Também tenho algumas a você, meu príncipe. — Lucerys declarou, no mesmo tom, enquanto o outro se retirava do lugar. — Valar morghulis.


	6. 0.5 - Oasis

O sol da manhã iluminava a figura maravilhada de um alto e robusto jovem cavaleiro. Seus cabelos escuros, escovados para trás pela criada que sempre estava a postos para servi-lo, reluziam em conjunto a seus olhos azuis, claros, de tal maneira que um observador de fora pudesse ignorar totalmente o resto da cena. As falanges dos dedos, outrora alvas como o resto de sua pele, estavam cobertas de viscoso creme marrom. Farelos ocupavam lugares abundantes em suas vestes de tecidos tão finos. O mesmo creme sujava o rosto do jovem herdeiro, que produzia sons de uma cadência sensual demais para se tratar daquele mesmo ser que os exprimia.

Uma vez que o causador de tamanho prazer tinha acabado de ser devorado, ele começou a reunir os farelos, mesmo os presentes em suas roupas. Isso, é claro, fez com que a fiel criada dele, observando de uma distância considerada educada, quisesse se atirar da janela mais próxima, visto que ele marcava com creme suas roupas ao fazer isso. Roupas estas que custavam muito mais do que o que um trabalhador comum receberia em um ano.

Juntados os farelos, ele os derramou na boca, tratando logo de lamber os dedos de maneira que seria considerada digna do erótico, se todos naquele castelo não estivessem bastante cientes de que Davos Baratheon tinha o intelecto de uma broa de milho. O rosto do jovem ainda estava coberto de chocolate, com a adição de gordos farelos. Talvez ele tivesse sujado o nariz também em seu entusiasmo.

—Por favor, — ele virou para a criada. — agradeça à cozinheira. — o rosto dele se iluminou em um sorriso radiante. — Colocaram algo novo nessa torta?

A criada respirou fundo, e controlou qualquer reação minimamente adversa que pudesse lhe vir ao rosto. Ela era não era paga para nutrir opiniões sobre a psique infantil de seu futuro lorde. Ela aproximou-se em passos calculados, sem pressa.

—Milorde, isso é um bolo, não uma torta.

Ela precisou segurar o riso ao ver todo o entusiasmo desaparecer do rosto dele, que voltou sua cabeça para o chão parecendo desolado. Como podia ter errado aquilo? Ele, que se considerava um grande apreciador de tortas, cometendo um erro de iniciante? Aquilo, sozinho, já foi suficiente para que quisesse chorar como a criança que era em seu âmago.

—Eu sou uma fraude.

A criada, mais uma vez segurando sua inigualável vontade de rir, aproximou-se novamente com um guardanapo.

—A cozinheira mandou mais um pedaço, milorde.

E simples assim, sua dor pela taxonomia dos doces foi completamente esquecida.


	7. 0.6 - Sweet Summer Child

Nas últimas semanas, a fortaleza vermelha tinha estado em alvoroço com as exigências por vezes ridículas da muito grávida princesa Naerys. Ninguém desejava de fato obedecê-la, mas não tinham realmente escolha, uma ordem Targaryen era uma ordem Targaryen, então se Naerys mandasse que servissem o café da manhã no bosque sagrado e depois mudasse de ideia, ninguém tinha escolha a não ser carregar de volta para cima os pratos de comida fumegantes.

Naquela tarde, no entanto, tudo estava relativamente pacífico. No quarto espaçoso na arcada das donzelas, estavam apenas Naerys e sua aia, uma cena rara, pois mesmo Naerys gostava de aproveitar sua condição para fazer o que quisesse. Os criados aproveitavam sua rara folga de seu reinado de terror enquanto Lady Raya trançava o cabelo da Targaryen de forma elaborada. Não havia nenhum evento especial fora pura perda de tempo entre ambas.

—Como imagina a criança, vossa alteza? — indagou a Bolton, prendendo com um grampo uma parte do penteado.

A outra tomou seu tempo para responder. Parecia ainda mastigar as palavras recebidas, como se aquilo talvez fosse modificar de alguma maneira o destino da criança.

—Targaryen, Raya, que pergunta.

Raya balançou a cabeça, fora do campo de visão de Naerys.

—E quando crescer, vossa alteza? Apenas Targaryen não bastará.

Mais uma longa pausa se sucedeu à pergunta, o suficiente para que mais uma boa parte das tranças fosse concluída e presa com grampos de ouro vermelho e pedras pretas por entre os fios longos e quase brancos da princesa.

—Quando crescer será como eu. — sorriu, uma mão sobre a barriga redonda coberta por tecido caro — Espero que seja uma menina, uma bela menininha com cabelos tão brancos quanto a neve e ainda mais encantadora, quero que pareça-se comigo desde a ponta do nariz até o último dos fios em sua cabeça.

Admitiu a mulher dedilhando mais uma vez a barriga arredondada, o sonho de uma criança em seus braços sendo suficiente para fazerem a outra atrás dela gargalhar felizmente.

—Não é egoísta de sua parte, vossa alteza? Não querer que sua cria aparente seu irmão? Ele é o rei afinal. Não gostaria que fosse um forte e galante homem residindo em seu ventre? — Raya prendeu mais uma trança. Estranhava a esperança dela, em especial por ser uma das pessoas com mais interesse na coroa.

— Ninguém ama o rei lady Raya, nem suas irmãs, nem seus bastardos, nem seus guardas, nem suas amantes e as putas nos bordéis, muito menos eu e você. Por que hei eu de querer um homem? — o som de escárnio preencheu o quarto com uma veemência quase cortante.

—Não é exatamente uma mentira. Por que não um menino? Não que eu particularmente os aprecie, mas seria uma perfeita escolha para o próximo rei, um legítimo — a mulher riu entre os cachos dourados, terminando com os dedos ágeis uma das tranças da princesa — Um homem poderia herdar o trono com facilidade, ser nomeado Príncipe de Dragonstone.

—Meu irmão foi nomeado Príncipe de Dragonstone por um ano completo e veja que bem isso nos fez — ela torceu o nariz — Não quero Aegon, quinto de seu nome. Quero Rhaenyra, segunda de seu nome, Rhaenyra não me abandonaria por um trono: tomaria-o junto comigo. Meninos targaryen são destinados à loucura, Raya, a lutarem e morrerem em guerras que não são suas e deixar a ambição lhes subir à cabeça. Meninas são destinadas à grandeza.

Naerys desta vez fechou os olhos, apreciando as mãos em seu cabelo.

— Meninos abandonam as mães por um rabo de saia, meninos fogem para caçar e aproveitar os prazeres da vida.

Em discordância, mas com receio de desfazer as quase infantis esperanças da Targaryen em relação à herança de uma filha, Raya continuou em silêncio o penteado de sua princesa. Por que atrair a fúria de Naerys para si, quando Aegon provavelmente o faria sozinho? Não. Que toda a força destrutiva dela fosse direcionada ao Indigno.


	8. 0.7 - Fight song

_Fortaleza Vermelha, King's Landing_

_Cerca de 08:00 AM_

A canção do aço soava no pátio abaixo. O ambiente aberto era preenchido pela brisa da manhã, quando ainda não era tarde o suficiente para ser anulada pelo sol que se erguia do leste, a vista que ambas tinham do treino abaixo era privilegiada, de um dos corredores da torre mais próxima. Dificilmente as veriam paradas ali, a menos que alguém passasse por aquele andar, mas ninguém passava por ali, ninguém queria estar na ala dos dorneses.

O vestido de Mariah era dourado, leve, mas cobria bem o corpo, com mangas que se estendiam até o cotovelo. Ela parecia se arrepender de não ter vestido algo mais quente, enrolada em echarpes de seda em um tom mais escuro do que seu vestido. Encarava o pátio com olhos frios, como se esperasse atentamente pelo derramamento de sangue. Quando o via, suspirava.

O interesse de Corianne era menos mórbido. Sentia falta de assistir os treinos de lanças, tendiam a ser divertidos. Ela própria jamais fora habilidosa com as armas, mas sempre se obrigara a saber de seu funcionamento. O dupatta, azul escuro como seu vestido pesado e que cobria seus cabelos habilidosamente presos, escorregava enquanto ela se inclinava sobre o parapeito da janela do corredor, apoiada nele com as mãos. Ninguém interessante tinha sido desafiado até agora.

Mariah estava com o quadril encostado na borda da janela. Não compartilhava da facilidade com que a outra conseguia se entreter com os treinamentos dos residentes da Fortaleza Vermelha. Já haviam desafiado Daemon Blackfyre uma dúzia de vezes, ela já estava perdendo a vontade de ficar ali, nem o sangue derramado servia como bálsamo a seu tédio. Apertou as echarpes em torno de si mesma, pronta para virar as costas e voltar a seu quarto quando ouviu a voz da Santagar.

—Ele desafiou Sam Tarly.

Uma sobrancelha erguida, Mariah virou a cabeça para o pátio. Espadas embotadas ainda eram capazes de tirar sangue, mas ainda assim todos aqueles treinando sabiam que caso Daemon estivesse usando a Blackfyre, a maioria estaria morta. Samwell era um cavaleiro habilidoso o suficiente, mas a visão de um monte de cavaleiros usando pouca roupa em treinamento não era o bastante para atrair sua atenção.

—Ele não é tão bom assim, Cora.

O som do aço voltou a ressoar pela Fortaleza. Um parecia medir os passos do outro com cautela, ainda que o choque entre ambos fosse ensurdecedor quando acontecia.

—Ele é bom o suficiente — a garota deu de ombros. Não era claro para qual deles torcia, ou se torcia para algum, de todo. Era inegável, apesar disso, que o embate a deixava curiosa.

—Para render o Blackfyre? Não seja tola — Mariah balançou a cabeça, rindo. — Sua opinião é enviesada pelo fato de que o garoto da campina esquenta seus lençóis nas noites frias.

Corianne não negou a afirmação, tampouco concordou, supunha que a Martell estivesse certa em algum ponto. A disputa se estendia, já tendo tirado sangue de ambas as partes. Ouvira criadas e garotas nobres sussurrarem no mesmo tom de segredo o quanto Daemon parecia com o próprio Guerreiro enquanto lutava. Para ela, ele parecia um homem comum. Sangrava como um, ao menos. E o que sangra pode morrer, assim como todo mortal. O sangue de dragão não lhe fazia qualquer diferença nesse quesito.

—Minha paciência com os homens e suas espadas, de aço ou não, se esgota — a Martell sorriu para uma transeunte no corredor, que sorriu de volta de maneira travessa. Acontecia de ser a aia da princesa Targaryen, e Lady Bolton sabia ser descarada quando queria, concluiu. — Venha, Cora. Já passa da hora de comermos algo decente.

Arrancada de seu devaneio por uma mão em seu braço, ela seguiu atrás de sua Princesa. Não dirigiu outro olhar para o pátio de treino, em direção aos aposentos de Mariah. Não chegou a ver Daemon desarmar o Tarly, afinal.


	9. 0.8 - Estranho

As pontas brilhantes do trono de ferro reluziam ao sol da manhã, que penetrava os painéis de vidro da sala do trono na Fortaleza Vermelha. Como era pacífico aquele lugar quando ninguém estava presente. Os guardas imóveis não contavam, meros peões em um jogo muito maior do que eles. Instrumentos, vazios de alma aos olhos dos reais jogadores, que os usariam para todo tipo de propósito profano. Aenara era pia, isso por certo, mas nem de longe tanto quanto criam-na. É difícil ser o exemplo de santidade quando você é a Santa Morte.

Precisava cobrir o rosto, pois não se olha no rosto do Estranho. Era adequado, ela pensava consigo mesma. Nem todos nascem com a pureza de Baelor, o abençoadamente estúpido. Alguns nascem com mãos manchadas de sangue, e para estes, o assassínio é o culto máximo. Para estes, a alvura de cabelos e pele não eram um símbolo de pureza, e sim um preditor da água gelada que lhe corria pelas veias. Ou talvez água quente. Os Targaryen sempre foram afeitos ao fogo.

Como seria bom, pensava, se Aegon pudesse cair por cima das pontas afiadas de seu trono, para que sua carne podre finalmente pudesse ser levada em uma mortalha para a pira.


	10. 0.9 - To whomever it might concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> Sendo esta uma interativa, foi nesse capítulo que os aceitos foram divulgados, no link abaixo.
> 
> >> https://venuscypris.tumblr.com/herchar <<

Aegon novamente roçava os dedos redondos por entre as imensas dobras de gordura que compunham seu queixo, as dezenas de anéis dourados ressoando levemente pelo contato com a barba platinada deveras falhada. Era a décima quarta vez na última hora, contava um Velaryon absolutamente entediado enquanto sua graça parecia delirar em meio a sórdidos pensamentos, que apostava a Mão do Rei dirigir-se aos fartos seios de alguma mulher qualquer da corte e as supostas maravilhas que escondia entre as pernas. Em verdade mal chegavam os amontoados de banha sem forma que caiam pelo pescoço gordo do soberano a ser um queixo, soberano este que estava praticamente deitado sobre o Trono de Ferro coberto por almofadas avermelhadas como a face do próprio, que respirava com breve dificuldade entre os grunhidos e meias-frases que lhe escapavam os lábios em bufadas. Acariciou mas uma vez a papada coberta pela barba em absoluta concentração como se estivesse agregando astúcia para falar algo coerente, o que duvidava Lucerys que viria tão cedo, considerando o histórico de pensamentos inteligentes do homem.

Sua Graça não era particularmente burro como a maioria dos senhores que conheceu, que nem mesmo possuíam o dom da leitura e totalmente se apoiavam nos meistres como os totais ignorantes que eram. Aegon certamente era lerdo em momentos, definitivamente um inconveniente no melhor dos dias e claramente a razão da maioria de suas cores de cabeça, porém não chegava a ser piamente burro como alguns reis que o antecederam.

Após o espaço de quase duas insuportáveis horas nas quais ouvira o rei apenas grunhindo como um selvagem e murmurando palavras desconexas, a Mão do Rei começava a discordar de seu posterior julgamento. Talvez o cérebro do soberano estivesse finalmente regredindo à sua real forma, a de um leitão. Realmente era o pai de Moritas pela semelhança intelectual com suínos, o que certamente, vendo-o lutar contra os vários queixos que apareciam em sua enorme papada, era um bom preço a se pagar por o ter arrancado de uma importante reunião do conselho para servir de um mísero escrivão para os mimados desejos reais.

—Aos meus bastardos — quase como uma inquisição saiu a frase dos lábios secos do Targaryen. Sua mente pareceu elucidar-se em breve epifania, fazendo-o cair mais para as bordas do trono com o aparente susto das palavras saindo da própria boca. Pôs-se então Lucerys a escrever, o ranger da pena contra o papel sobreposto pela voz rouca de Aegon, que parecia tentar não engasgar-se com própria saliva ao falar. — Convidados estão, sob ordem real de Sua Graça, Aegon IV Targaryen, para uma breve estadia na fortaleza vermelha ao final do ano 184. Todas as suas necessidades serão atendidas pela coroa e obrigatória é de todos a presença. Sua Graça, Rei Aegon IV, rei dos ândalos e dos primeiros homens, senhor dos sete reinos, protetor do território. Escreve mais umas burocracias aí no meio, Lucerys, e mande trazer um vinho na ida. Está dispensado.

—Sim, vossa graça — o homem já terminava de escrever, um meio sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto ao cruzar a sala do trono, apenas para ouvir o agouro do som de metal contra metal, a dourada coroa rolando pelas escadas do trono de ferro até aterrissar no chão, um dos dragões dourados quebrados com a queda. O sorriso desfez-se no mesmo momento, substituído por uma expressão séria.

—Ah, e mande trazer uma mulher. Estava pensando naquela ruiva da cozinha, ouvi que nunca esteve com homem nenhum, e aposto que a cortina combina com o tapete.

—Mandarei, vossa graça. Com sua licença — acenou com a cabeça, antes de se retirar. Seria um divertido fim de ano.


	11. 1.1 - This is so sad...

**Naerys**

O mais completo silêncio se estendia por cada corredor da fortaleza vermelha naquela manhã irritantemente ensolarada. Era como se nem uma mísera viva alma ousasse rompê-lo por medo da represália, e com razão. Se aquele fosse outro dia e se outros eventos estivessem previstos para ele, se ouviria o burburinho da criadagem pelos corredores. Falariam de seu eterno pesar pelo príncipe morto ainda no berço, e do azar sem medida de sua mãe. A corte aguardava por um casamento real já por muitos anos, e a irmã mais nova do rei, florescida tardiamente, era a óbvia escolha. Muitos lordes do continente, entretanto, esperavam que suas filhas donzelas obtivessem um lugar de honra na cama do Indigno, coisa que, àquele ponto, poderia, sim, significar que ele casaria com uma delas. Vãs esperanças eram estas. Nem mesmo tendo Naerys Targaryen engravidado fez com que o quarto Aegon a ocupar o trono se tornasse menos obstinado em sua resolução de não se casar. Ele legitimaria o filho nascido de seu ventre, era certo, suspiravam as aias da Fortaleza Vermelha, e a criança ocuparia o trono depois que ele se fosse.

Ora, nem havia a criança completado meia volta de ano antes de amanhecer sem ar nos pulmões, os lençóis brancos feitos rubros, e talhos pelo corpo, em especial na região do pescoço. Sua mãe, desolada, havia chorado por horas sem fim antes que pudesse pronunciar uma única palavra sem soluçar o suficiente para que tudo que saísse de sua boca fosse incompreensível. Do rei, Naerys havia recebido indiferença e silêncio. Até mesmo o bastardo favorito dele, Daemon Blackfyre, se dignara a vir pessoalmente expressar seus pêsames à princesa. Seus pêsames significavam pouco ou nada para ela, mas o respeito demonstrado pelo bastardo era ao mesmo tempo alentador e inquietante. Era bom saber que ele conhecia seu lugar, mas era presunçoso em saber que se o rei quisesse deixar para alguém o trono, seria para ele.

Quando Raya Bolton, acompanhada de duas aias, abriu as cortinas do quarto da princesa, ela já estava acordada, sentada em seus cobertores luxuosos, cabelos em um tom de platina soltos sobre os ombros. Seu olhar para as moças que haviam acabado de entrar era frio, carregado de desprezo. Raya ignorou as farpas de Naerys, sabendo que sua raiva não era direcionada a ela especificamente. A Targaryen tinha motivos para estar possessa, um dos maiores deles a falta de investigação sobre a morte de seu filho. Que ele tinha sido assassinado era óbvio, mas não havia nenhuma notícia sobre o assunto da parte de Aegon. Se ele estivesse incapaz, o Pequeno Conselho teria de liderar as investigações, e se nem mesmo eles faziam nada, era por ordem e indiferença do rei.

—Estão atrasadas — foi a única coisa que a princesa se dignou a dizer.

O vestido para o serviço funeral daquele dia já havia sido escolhido, criticado até os mínimos detalhes pela princesa, que pusera seu pesar para trabalhar da forma mais absolutamente insuportável para literalmente todos que desejassem estar perto dela, criticando a tudo e a todos sem exceção. Tudo precisava estar perfeito, e com suas roupas de luto não seria diferente. A peça longa e pesada de veludo preto era cravejada de contas escuras e brilhantes, em ilustrações draconianas repletas de arabescos. O cabelo de Naerys, macio e claro, foi escovado até brilhar como prata derretida, preso em um penteado elaborado, composto por várias tranças entrelaçadas e encimado por uma tiara de pedras vermelhas. Sua cabeça foi coberta, então, por um véu escuro e suave, enfeitado com contas na barra, contas estas que pareciam-se mais com gotas de sangue do que com vidro. O resultado final era mórbido, adequado para seu humor naquela manhã.

Nenhuma das aias dizia qualquer coisa. Vestidas em cores escuras, apenas trabalhavam em volta da Targaryen, que tampouco dirigia a palavra a elas. Naerys não solicitou qualquer comida para seu desjejum, nem manifestou qualquer desejo de que fizessem aquilo por ela. Estava enjoada, tanto pela perspectiva de ver seu filho enrolado na mortalha que predizia sua cremação quanto pela noção de que teria de suportar as condolências vazias dos representantes de cada casa dos sete reinos. Condolências não trariam Elaryen de volta.

Raya temia por sua princesa. Não eram parcas as histórias sobre as mães do sangue do dragão que pulavam para sua morte nas torres da Fortaleza de Maegor. Seu silêncio, a maneira vazia com que ficara encarando a paisagem além de sua janela após estar pronta, sua inércia por horas a fio, e sua recusa em fazer uma refeição completa a preocupavam. E era fácil, tão fácil para Naerys ler o rosto dela. A nortenha era a única que se importava o mínimo, concluiu.

Para o alívio das moças, paradas em um canto afastado do quarto amplo, as horas restantes antes de precisarem ajudá-la a descer os degraus da fortaleza até sua liteira se esgotaram. Naerys não precisava de ajuda, mas o mero fato de ter uma comitiva em seu entorno a agradava. _Mataram meu filho porque era apenas um infante em seu berço. Mas a mim, não podem tocar, não tão facilmente._ Seus passos ritmados pelo chão de pedra da Fortaleza quase não faziam som, junto aos de suas acompanhantes. Sua liteira estava parada perto da ponte levadiça do lado de fora da Fortaleza de Maegor, esperando por ela.

Raya e Naerys eram as últimas antes que pudessem sair da colina de Aegon rumo ao septo de Baelor, dividindo uma liteira no centro da comitiva. Mariah Martell e Corianne Santagar montavam corcéis de areia dourados, criaturas belas, que destoavam dos outros cavalos de boa raça da Fortaleza. Logo atrás delas, ia Daenerys Waters, em seu corcel de pelo negro, sem se envolver nos sussurros das outras duas dornesas. Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar solidário, que Naerys ignorou. Não queria a pena da bastarda. Daemon Blackfyre, Shaera Storm e Aegor Rivers encabeçavam a fila, imersos em uma discussão que parecia de tom sério, mas certamente não o era. Por tudo que a Targaryen sabia, poderiam estar discutindo a cor dos excrementos de pombo nas gárgulas do palácio. O bastardo braavosi, Balerion Otherys, estava perto do final. Não possuía muitas, se alguma amizade na corte, e dificilmente seria pego trocando anedotas com alguém. A Guarda Real estava já montada, junto de seus escudeiros, de outros nobres da corte, e outros funcionários, sempre necessários em algum evento como aquele. Mesmo o Indigno já estava em sua liteira, e Naerys sabia que ele reclamaria da demora a quem quer que se atrevesse a passar por perto. Sua mãe, a Rainha Viúva, Larra de Lys, também já estava em sua liteira, a este ponto uma mulher idosa.

O caminho para o septo fora longo e insuportável, na nada humilde opinião de Naerys. Não tinha vontade de dizer a Raya uma palavra que fosse, e a apreensão lhe roía o estômago. Teria de encarar todas aquelas pessoas, a admissão pública de que seu filho tinha, de fato, sido levado pelo Estranho. Agradeceu e amaldiçoou os deuses quando por fim a liteira foi descida ao chão no lado de fora da construção de pedra branca, sob a sombra de Baelor, o bem amado.

Foi recebida do lado de dentro pelo silêncio de Aenara, que junto das outras de sua ordem, fazia os últimos preparativos no pequeno embrulho de linho dentro do caixão de madeira frente ao altar. Aegon foi ajudado para o lado de dentro por meia dúzia de homens fortes, em estado positivamente deplorável. Naerys se pôs perto da porta, a fim de receber os nobres que, às pressas, tinham sido convocados para o serviço. Logo de início houveram muitas pessoas a serem recebidas, e facilmente o suficiente, tornaram-se um borrão composto por condolências sem valor. Lembrou-se de ter suas mãos apertadas por Wyllas Tyrell e sua mãe Redwyne, sabendo a posição em que se colocavam na questão da sucessão — em apoio a ela.

—Embora de nada sirvam para acalmar seu coração, nossos sentimentos pela perda de vossa alteza — lhe declarou a mulher, com uma expressão dura, ainda que não desprovida de empatia.

—Caso haja algo que possamos fazer para aliviar seu sofrimento, apenas dê a ordem, e será feito.

Robyn Tully foi gentil, e teria sido uma bênção, se ela se importasse mais com gentilezas vindas de homens. Marine Manderly e sua irmã Saphira vieram pouco depois, acompanhando Lady Alena Stark e com mais palavras vazias do que podia contar.

—Nossas mais sinceras condolências e pesares pela perda que vossa alteza enfrenta. Os deuses sabem o quanto nossos corações se entristecem ao ver uma mãe que precisa enterrar um filho — a Stark teve a decência de parecer melancólica, o mínimo que podia fazer depois de cuspir falsos sentimentos ao rosto de Naerys. Ela sabia que a simpatia das grandes senhoras tinha pouco valor.

Avalon Hill e Mia Lannister fizeram o mesmo, enviadas pelo Oeste para representar o papel exigido de sua Casa. Rowena Crakehall havia sido designada para guardar a ambas, mas se resguardou ao silêncio, e por essa bondade, a princesa agradecia. A descortesia da mulher era bem notada pelos Sete Reinos. Pouco depois disso, veio o próximo bastardo, Maegor Snow. O nome dele era um mau agouro, e todos os residentes da Fortaleza Vermelha sabiam disso, alguns melhor do que outros. Seus cumprimentos foram rápidos, e ele sentou-se no lugar mais distante de Daemon que foi capaz de encontrar. Naerys decepcionou-se ao ver que, afinal, os Greyjoy não tinham ignorado a convocação. Harren, o herdeiro aparente das Ilhas de Ferro, veio acompanhado de Erae Pyke, que não disse uma palavra, além de parecer prestes a incendiar o local inteiro. Viserys Stone, por outro lado, veio como representante dos Arryn, e ela o achou estúpido. Parecia ter o intelecto de uma torta de carne assada. Os últimos de quem lembrava eram os dois homens das Terras da Tempestade, Davos Baratheon e Argell Dondarrion. Sor Davos parecia prestes a fazer uma piada, e ela o odiou por aquilo. O deboche não era apreciado.

Faltavam pessoas, ela sentia. Mas verdadeiramente, não se importava. Podia decidir depois a quem odiar, encarando a lista de assinaturas dos presentes. Não parecia que ninguém mais estava por vir, entretanto, então ela considerou que dentro de alguns momentos, as portas do septo poderiam ser fechadas para início do serviço. Foi com uma calma quase ensaiada que andou até a primeira fileira de assentos. Se não controlasse suas reações, poderia bem cair desabando no meio do local.

Aegon a preocupava. Estava impaciente e inquieto, observado de longe pelos criados que trouxera para auxiliá-lo, e mais de perto pela corte, que o julgava — e com razão. Naerys temia pelo pior, seu irmão mais velho tinha um incomparável talento para o escândalo, e tudo que ela desejava naquela manhã eram algumas tranquilas horas de pesar e oração aos deuses para implorar que por favor ele se casasse com ela às pressas e falecesse pouco depois. Não tinha preces a fazer pela alma do filho. Era uma criança apenas, e assassinada. Os deuses não poderiam, em qualquer hipótese, ter algo contra deixá-lo entrar nos sete céus.

No entanto, no momento em que Naerys sentou-se, e no qual julgou que fechariam, por fim, as portas para o início, encontrou-se redondamente enganada em seu desejo por paz. Percebeu que seu esquecimento era quase proposital. As últimas pessoas a chegarem, atrasadas deliberadamente, e apenas o suficiente para não terem de cumprimentar a princesa, foram ninguém menos do que a Mão do Rei e a última das bastardas de Aegon, Saerella Sand, há vários anos desaparecida, mas, aparentemente, não morta. A moça, vestida em um traje dornês esvoaçante de sedareia, pareceu beber da atenção dirigida a ela, apoiada no braço de seu guia como se precisasse ser segurada para permanecer no chão. O Velaryon deu aos olhares pouca atenção, se alguma, e seguiu para seu assento próximo ao do rei, ainda acompanhado pela dornesa. Não tinha pressa, quase como se quisesse que ela tivesse tempo o suficiente para ser admirada por toda a corte antes de tomar seu assento, junto dele.

Com aquela última interrupção, se fechou por fim as portas do septo. A fúria ferveu por debaixo da superfície calma da Targaryen. As atenções da corte estavam voltadas à recém-chegada, e Naerys odiou a cada um deles por aquilo. Aquele era o funeral de seu filho, não um desfile. O Alto-Septão começou seu discurso sobre o descanso eterno em menos de cinco minutos, uma interrupção bem vinda. Decidiu que rezaria por raios para partir ao meio cada um dos presentes. Se arrependia de tudo aquilo, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás e mandar para casa todos os presentes. As palavras do homem santo duraram por intermináveis horas, durante as quais ela quis empurrá-lo dos degraus que levavam ao púlpito inúmeras vezes, ainda que em especial quando mencionava os pecados cometidos em vida. Seu filho não tinha vivido para cometer pecados, queria gritar. Por quê insistir em implorar perdão por eles?

Fora um serviço funeral no qual tinha sofrido, concluiu, quando por fim o Alto Septão calou-se. _Enfim_ , pensou, _poderei seguir de volta à Fortaleza Vermelha_ _._ Mais uma vez, estava enganada. Quando menos esperava uma reação, Aegon levantou-se, com apoio, de seu assento, claro em seu rosto macilento que diria algumas palavras, muito provavelmente mais palavras do que qualquer pessoa estivesse disposta a ouvir. Abriu a boca e fechou-a uma dúzia de vezes antes que finalmente enunciasse alguma coisa com sentido.

—Por vezes, os deuses tiram desse mundo as criaturas mais inocentes. Desconhecemos seus motivos, mas a vontade divina é inquestionável — proclamou, em uma voz bizarramente clara para quem não conseguia falar minutos antes — e em muitos momentos, não faz sentido a nós mortais. Em honra da morte de meu filho, faremos todos um momento de silêncio, enquanto Alexa, o bardo, toca para nós uma bela canção.

Naerys não tinha visto o bardo, junto à criadagem que os acompanhara. Naerys queria estrangular Aegon com as cordas do alaúde de Alexa, porque sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer.

—Em honra de nosso pesar, Alexa, toque Despacito.

O dedilhar do alaúde e seu som singular encheu o salão do Grande Septo de Baelor. A Targaryen estava roxa de raiva por debaixo de seu véu a esse ponto. Viu a corte trocar olhares, aquela era uma canção lysena popular naqueles tempos. Popular pela lascívia. Era completamente inadequado. Naerys ouviu o sussurro do herdeiro Baratheon perguntando a seu acompanhante de que se tratava a música. O Dondarrion teve a decência de mentir a ele, dizendo que era uma bela canção de luto, e o Baratheon baixou sua cabeça em respeito.

De mãos feitas em punhos, Naerys decidiu que era demais. Era demais para ela. Não precisava de Aegon, e certamente não precisava de Alexa. Em passos firmes, se levantou de seu assento, e percorreu o caminho até as grandes portas duplas, que lhe foram abertas sem que precisasse dizer uma palavra apenas. Entrou em sua liteira novamente, e rosnou a ordem para que lhe levassem de volta. Se olhasse para trás, perceberia que pouco depois as pessoas também começaram a se retirar. Se a mãe da criança tinha ido, tampouco precisavam eles ficar ali.

A viagem de volta foi rápida, não por realmente ser mais veloz, mas pela raiva cega da princesa, que a impedia de sentir os efeitos do tempo como normalmente. Jamais odiara tanto ao irmão, e já o odiava um bom bocado. Nem uma única alma se interpôs no caminho de Naerys quando dentro da Fortaleza, e enquanto seus passos antes haviam sido silenciosos, agora ecoavam duros pelos corredores de pedra. Maldito fosse Aegon e toda a sua insuportável progênie.

Tampouco interromperam a Targaryen em seus urros quando chegou ela a seu quarto. Travesseiros foram rasgados, junto do colchão de penas e das cortinas. Se você acreditasse nos boatos da criadagem, mesmo uma cadeira havia conhecido seu fim no fundo do fosso que cercava a Fortaleza de Maegor. Naerys esperava com todas as forças que o banquete proposto e ordenado por Aegon para a noite detivesse notícias mais auspiciosas. Mas conhecendo-o como conhecia, Apenas se preparava para o pior.

**Saerella**

O estalar das velas a mantinha sã em meio aos constantes murmúrios que flutuavam como almas sobre as dezenas de mesas belamente decoradas em profundo negro, incrustado pelos mais puros rubis, uma perfeita glorificação ao narcisismo da nobreza. Cores Targaryen, notava a dornesa, já que a casa aparentemente não poderia perder uma mísera chance para exaltar-se como uma grande família real, tal qual os soberanos que eram. Todavia, não eram as mesas ricamente decoradas, as espalhafatosas refeições ou as jóias que lhe prendiam a atenção. Eram os candelabros, que pareciam flutuar dourados sobre o banquete, detalhes que poucos pareciam notar, assim como ela, invisível, mas queimava.

Estava na mesa abaixo do estrado, junto aos outros bastardos pela primeira vez todos reunidos, imersos todos em um aterrador e desconfortável silêncio.

—Deuses, que torta incrível! Bem melhor do que a servida no Ninho da Águia. As tortas de lá são um tanto insossas. Acho que é por causa do cozinheiro. Ele é completamente chato, então não gosto muito dele, uma vez me expulsou da cozinha com uma vassoura. Rude. Enfim, já contei da vez que eu derrubei um bolo das Portas da Lua?

Era um aterrador e desconfortável silêncio se fosse desconsiderada a incessante fala de Viserys Stone. Já rezava Saerella até mesmo para R'hllor por alguma intervenção divina quanto ao silêncio do rapaz, milagre este que veio na forma de uma outra bastarda tão diferente de si quanto a água era do fogo: com curtos cabelos de finos fios cor de platina, orbes desconfortavelmente azuis e com vestes tão masculinas quanto sua aparência, sentada na ponta da mesa, palitando os dentes com uma faca.

—Eu juro pelo Deus Afogado, se ele não calar essa boca maldita minha adaga irá parar em desconfortáveis locais onde o sol não toca, e nem mesmo um decreto real vai me impedir de fazer essa faca alcançar o intestino dele no sentido contrário — em ênfase para a ameaça praticamente gritada sobre o falatório repentinamente cortado a mulher cravou com força a arma branca na mesa, fazendo-a balançar suficiente para o olhar das outras moças forçar-se a divergir da mesa no estrado para o diálogo ocorrendo em sua própria mesa em diversas reações, de susto ao óbvio desgosto.

—Tente — as palavras do Blackfyre, calmas em contraste às de Erae, saíram carregadas de bravura como um clássico cavaleiro da armadura reluzente erguendo-se para lutar a favor dos fracos e inocentes. Ele recebeu um olhar reprovador de Aegor, junto de uma leve cotovelada como retaliação pela atenção recebida das outras mesas, e uma irônica risada do único nortenho na mesa, que ecoou acompanhada de um comentário que a dornesa não conseguiu ouvir pela súbita algazarra que parecia perder o controle ao seu redor.

Tal comentário, por mais simplório que fosse, pareceu causar a irritação de metade da mesa. Prontificaram-se a atacarem-se verbalmente em um espetáculo digno de asco, enquanto a outra metade aparentava estar tão perdida quanto ela mesma, que durante a décima vez em apenas uma noite parecia divagar sobre as belezas de sua cama invés de estar naquele pavoroso jantar, e provavelmente a língua de um certo alguém a fazendo gritar para toda fortaleza em volúpia. A Storm, Shaera caso não estivesse equivocada, afundou o rosto nas mãos, em um suspirar sofrido, e ergueu o delicado rosto com um pesar tão profundo que poderia ser descrito como o de alguém que tivesse visto os horrores da guerra. Em verdade, era apenas uma moça, pesarosa em suportar uma mesa repleta de adultos que portavam-se como infantes indubitavelmente irritantes.

—Poderiam, por gentileza, parar de agir de maneira completamente pueril e comportarem-se como os adultos que são? Estão chamando desnecessária atenção, imbecis — os fios prata de Avalon balançaram como seda ao vento ao se virar para encarar o resto da mesa. O dourado lhe caía magicamente, concluiu Saerella, ao observar o caimento do linho ouro em contraste à pele leitosa que mais parecia ter saído de uma escultura braavosi. Todas as bastardas de Aegon eram sem dúvida belezas naturais, com pequenas e óbvias exceções que estavam no momento apontando uma adaga para Daemon. A morena tinha de lhe pontuar por tentar parar a algazarra que tinha tornado-se a mesa, mas infelizmente a loira sentava-se ao lado de Maegor, que no momento fazia gestos obscenos para um certo Blackfyre, que alegremente retribuiu o "favor", para a miséria de ambos Shaera e Aegor, que pareciam já ter vivenciado o embate milhares de vezes.

—E eu sonhava que seria um jantar tranquilo, não passo de um tolo por esperar civilidade de westerosis — sentado ao lado do motivo da discussão, estava Balerion, com o rosto lastimoso entre as mãos. Era de longe o mais diferente entre os bastardos, até mesmo da própria Saerella, dona de cabelos negros como ébano. E era também o mais calmo, destoante do resto como ouro em meio à prata, partilhavam obviamente dos mesmos olhos violetas mas eram como o sol e a lua entre os não-legítimos, ambos estrangeiros em terras que nunca seriam suas.

Por vez, achou que o silêncio dos murmúrios talvez fosse melhor que as vozes gritantes dos bastardos ao seu redor, o crepitar das velas era mais reconfortante que ouvir o Blackfyre ameaçar em cinco maneiras diferentes cortar o nortenho ao meio com a espada de mesmo nome. Teria melhor proveito não ter comparecido, divagou a moça. Lhe pouparia uma gigantesca dor de cabeça, mas não tinha escolha, não é mesmo? Era apenas uma bastarda contra uma ordem real, não tinha chance de escapar dos gritos escandalosos ao seu redor. Então, apenas bebeu um gole da água em sua taça, ainda que seu real desejo fosse beber do vinho dornês, que em sua língua, pesaria com a saudade.

Divagou então os olhos ao estrado, não lhe importava os gritos que inflamavam o ar ao redor com cólera tal qual não lhe importavam os inoportunos olhares que recebia a mesa dos bastardos do estrado, no qual via Aegon sorrindo entre os vinhos e as moças novas suficiente para serem suas filhas, e tampouco importavam a Marine, com seus olhares sonhadores para um certo filho de Aegon, que olhassem os nobres estragados por seu poder, o pesado olhar da Princesa Naerys que estava vermelha sob o monte dos tecidos negros ou Coriane Santagar que sorria travessa. Apenas um olhar a interessava, olhar este banhado pela lascívia, encarando o fundo de seus olhos com um assustador conhecimento.

—Devia manter o olhar longe do estrado, Desgostam os nobres de atenção indesejada, principalmente vindo das mesas baixas. Então é você a Feiticeira de Lys? A que mantém companhia aos homens, a cortesã de Essos? — As palavras não gotejavam o veneno da malícia ou do ódio como faziam os de Naerys, mas cada uma delas pesou no coração de Saerella como chumbo no momento em que se virara para encarar uma mulher, praticamente uma criança, que poderia ser seu retrato em anos passados, com os mesmos cabelos negros e pele beijada pelo sol dornês. Entretanto, esta uma tinha modos que se assemelhavam a uma localização mais ao norte, os modos de uma lady nascida e criada em Porto Real, tinha ares de nobreza e linhos roxos na pele, mesmo tendo a mesma bastardia de todos naquela mesa — Ouvi boatos sobre suas atividades para lá do mar estreito, todos nós ouvimos, em verdade. Encantadora de homens, bruxa… o que faz por estas bandas tão longe de seu lar? Bem vinda de volta à terra dos homens livres Saerella. Devo constatar que é diferente do lugar que estava, não?

—Esquece-se algumas de minhas alcunhas lady Daenerys, uma delas sendo “filha de sua tia”, apesar de "filha do seu pai" também constar. Isso nos tornaria irmãs ou primas? Difícil dizer, Targaryens, não? — A mulher fingiu divagar em pensamentos, as mãos trazendo novamente a água aos lábios cheios, porém os olhos róseos continuavam fixos em sua quase imagem, uma Dayne tal qual ela, filhas da manhã — Desejo o mesmo que você, ouvir as boas novas que trazem os corvos e os lábios. Não é esta a terra dos homens livres? Estou aqui para ter meu lugar ao sol. Somos, afinal, tão parecidas, não?

Pingava de suas falas o veneno de Dorne, o tipo em que os guerreiros inundavam suas lanças como víboras banhadas pela areia e pelo sol. Não tinha lanças para derramar as entranhas de seus inimigos, mas tinha sua fala, e ninguém jamais a calaria de novo.

—Está certa prima, esta é a terra dos homens livres. O que fazes aqui então? Pelos murmúrios não parecia-me tão livre quanto está agora, livre até demais — apontou com o queixo delicado para as vestes que a mais velha ousava usar em tal lugar, um belo vestido cor de cobre que deixava a mostra seu colo e braços, vulgar aos olhos de muitos.

—É a terra em que nasci, e a terra a que os deuses me trouxeram de volta. Por que não estar aqui? — Saerella sorriu, mas franziu o cenho, como se a resposta não fosse nada menos que óbvia. Ela também tendia a se questionar, tarde da noite e cedo de manhã, por que, afinal, estava naquela terra de bárbaros, como a chamavam os essosi. Mas era uma pergunta que ela podia fazer a si mesma, e ninguém mais. Bebericou sem gosto mais um gole da água em sua taça, ainda encarando a Dayne mais nova — Além disso, fui convocada por ordem real. Meu lugar é aqui.

—Não deveria ter partido em primeira instância, porém isto não é de meu dever argumentar, não quando parece divertir-se tanto agindo e aparentando como as mulheres para lá do mar. Diga-me irmã, foi de vontade própria para longe do sol e da areia de Dorne? Pois mais parece agraciada pelos ares de lá que os nossos — A preocupação se fez no delicado rosto róseo da mais nova bastarda entre todos na mesa, mas não era isto que pareciam dizer os orbes para Saerella, que brilhavam em asco bem escondido, escondiam bem seus sentimentos as damas de porto real, notou Saerella, corteses mentirosas desde o berço. A mesa há muito já havia se calado, escutando a guerra fria entre as duas filhas da areia em singular encanto, dez pares de olhos violetas fixamente plantados sobre si à procura de uma resposta, cada um deles parecendo a sufocar.

—Pois bem, Daenerys, minha caríssima irmã — Saerella sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, seu corpo tenso como um predador prestes a dar o bote. Não teria sido a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia. Retirou de seu colo o guardanapo que ali estava, e o pôs sobre a mesa em um movimento firme. — Não foi uma escolha que me levou à Asshai da sombra. Não foi uma escolha que me levou a Lys. Não foi uma escolha que me levou a Yunkai, nem muito menos uma escolha que me retirou do lar de meus ancestrais.

—Oh, então foi a vontade dos deuses, minha cara irmã, a Mãe certamente lhe protegeu em sua jornada por aquela sombria terra de incompreensíveis horrores, nada mais foi que um teste de sua fé. Não mais temas o que há por vir, está de volta à casa de seus ancestrais e de nada mais vale seu teste de fé. Logo nosso pai lhe encontrará um marido, e poderá passar o resto de sua vida cuidando de suas crias. Imagine casar-se com um Fossoway ou um Stark, será uma lady até o fim de seus dias — a idéia lhe fez segurar entre as mãos a barriga que não mostrava-se devido ao vestido bufante, os olhos virando-se em terror para os lordes na mesa alta e em especial o Stark, matariam a criança em seu ventre sem pestanejar. Seu terror, tão rápido quanto veio, dissipou-se e deu lugar ao ódio. Não ajudava o afável sorriso alheio a ignorar vontade tentadora que Saerella tinha de fazer tal simpatia sumir entre bofetadas, já não lhe importava o olhar mortal que Maegor parecia lhe lançar ou os brilhantes olhos de Balerion que sorriam em entendimento.

Sua mão, todavia, não acertou a pele macia como o esperado, não ouviu gritos e o som de pele acertando violentamente contra pele, apenas um aperto leve que segurava seu braço. Não fora Daemon, tampouco Balerion, a pessoa que apaziguava o ódio cego, e sim Lucerys em todo seu esplendor e grandeza cegantes, que segundos depois a arrastava da mesa como uma criança mimada em direção ao estrado com todos os olhos do grande salão pesando sobre os dois.

—Lady Saerella —ele começara, alto o suficiente para ser ouvido pelos outros convidados próximos, um tom sério, que não permitia represália — Sua alteza, Princesa Mariah, requisita sua presença.

—Lorde Velaryon — já recomposta de sua breve cólera a lady reservou-se a um sorriso calmo devido à presença alheia, toda sua postura acalentando-se pela presença do mão perto de si, devido ao fato de este ser uma das únicas almas conhecidas por ela em todo salão — temo que não haja espaço para mim no estrado, porém desejo de todo coração comunicar-me com sua alteza.

—Sempre se pode mandar que um criado traga uma cadeira a uma convidada da Princesa — ele dispensou o protesto dela com um aceno, seguindo ambos para a mesa enquanto os criados corriam enlouquecidos para atender a discreta ordem do mão.

Uma cadeira logo posicionada ao lado da Martell pareceu surgir em pleno ar, a agonia dos criados não parecia ter causado incômodo nenhum em ambas as dornesas. Mariah friamente bebericava seu amargo vinho dornês — apropriado para a personalidade da princesa concluiu Saerella mentalmente — e Corianne, que entre sorrisos espertos avaliava os nobres ao seu redor para entre a penumbra proteger sua princesa com segredos, avaliava a ela especificamente, sempre foi mais esperta do que lhe davam crédito.

—Minha princesa, Lady Santagar— não foram mais que um suspiro baixo os cumprimentos oferecidos às moças ao sentar-se discretamente, ou ao menos o mais discretamente possível, dada a situação. Entretanto, não foram longos os titubeios e cortejos antes da Martell decidir dar seu bote: nunca fora uma mulher de gracejos como as damas da corte de Porto Real.

—O décimo quinto dia de seu nome, em Tombastela. Com o que meu irmão lhe presenteou? — não foi imediata a memória, corroída pelos anos. Não eram tantos, pensou, ao lembrar-se de sua atual idade, ainda era jovem. Mas o tempo pesou em suas costas como uma maldição, memórias de mil séculos atrás. A lembrança era doce, tinha gosto de pele e cheirava a amor jovem. Foi a primeira vez que entregou-se a um homem, envolta por promessas hoje agridoces de amor eterno.

—Um dragão, de ônix — eram amargas as palavras, engasgadas na garganta como bile, praticamente cuspidas. Não parecia inquieta, no entanto, e de mesmo modo não recebeu muita repercussão das moças sua fala, principalmente levando em conta o fato de que os olhos ébrios do monarca finalmente a encontraram na mesa alta. Um sorriso bêbado desabrochava no corado rosto redondo, a banha em seu pescoço balançando ao se levantar entre tropeços, empurrando a moça em seu colo direto para o chão em um baque surdo.

—Ashara, minha estrela!

E lá se ia seu sossego.

  
  


**Shaera**

Ao virar os entediados olhos ametista viu então Shaera sua “irmã” deslizar pelas mesas como uma cobra, e com um delicado suspiro, deitou sua cabeça loira entre as unhas bem feitas. Enganada estava a Storm de imaginar que a dornesa era diferente das outras mulheres à mesa. Não era uma estátua dourada como Avalon que emanava o orgulho e a grandeza, ou a tão afável Daenerys, que minutos atrás estava discutindo com uma bravura inigualável. Eram todas serpentes em seu âmago, com o sangue correndo vermelho como os dragões que eram.

Porém ainda eram bastardos e enquanto a lua subia alta pelas torres, anunciando que a noite passava mais rápido entre as bebidas e comidas — talvez ela fosse, em plena madrugada, uma das únicas sóbrias. Avalon tinha as bochechas coradas como as fartas maçãs das ilhas do verão enquanto a camisa de Daemon jazia a muito esquecida sabe os sete onde, olhos de várias moças e rapazes focados na pele exposta, e pobre Aegor já estava esparramado abaixo da mesa entre roncos leves causados pela bebida.

Apesar do deplorável estado de praticamente todos após tantas horas nenhuma alma era permitida deixar o salão, todos vítimas da mesma visão precária do rei bebendo vinho direto dos fartos seios de uma moça que não era mais velha que Daenerys ou até mesmo Mia, ambas crianças sob sua visão crítica, era um show de se dar asco. De tal maneira parecia pensar a mãe do soberano, Larra segurava sua taça com tanta força que temia a Storm que quebraria o cristal entre os dedos brancos pela força prestada na ação, o rosto da rainha mãe distorcido em uma feição de raiva pura entre as rugas que enfeitavam o rosto da velha mulher que um dia os contos diziam que fora tão bela.

Outros escondiam melhor seu repúdio, ao menos os que não estavam embriagados suficiente para a cena parecer hilária, como Lorde Dondarrion, que sussurrava entre lágrimas de riso no ouvido do herdeiro de Ponta Tempestade, ou Erae que escapulira da mesa dos bastardos para sentar sobre a mesa que comia Lorde Greyjoy sob os olhares venenosos de Donatella e sua cria, o último parecia calmo como nunca apesar dos sussurros em seu nome.

—Todos! Todos! Seu rei tem um anúncio! — A voz do homem era berrante, entre pausas bêbadas e quebradiças do obviamente ébrio monarca, uma pobre moça arremessada de seu colo para o chão ao levantar-se. Shaera sempre impressionava-se com a velocidade com que o salão silenciava-se apenas com uma mínima elevação da voz proferida por Aegon, cuja cabeça não continha uma mísera coroa — É de conhecimento geral que não possuo uma esposa, tampouco filhos legítimos. Muitos me perguntam a situação em que ficará o trono após minha partida e tenho a resposta para suas perguntas.

Shaera imaginou se aquele seria o momento em que ele finalmente nomearia Daemon seu herdeiro. Não contava com isso, era certo, mas imaginou se seria. Aegon estava dando piruetas em torno da cova àquele ponto.

—Escrivão, está pronto? — ele apontou para o escrivão, perto dos músicos com sua pena, tinta, e papéis, como se estivesse apontando para um DJ e dizendo “está pronto para soltar o baixo?”. Honestamente, ela tinha pena do pobre escrivão. — Eu, por meio desta, declaro…

E se seguiu uma longa e excruciante pausa. Aegon era a criatura mais imprestável da terra para esquecer o que ia decretar no meio do decreto. Ele encarava o nada, a boca aberta sem pronunciar uma palavra.

—Eu declaro… declaro… Ah, sim. Que todos os meus filhos que foram propriamente reconhecidos, estamos olhando para você, Daemon, não são mais bastardos. Isso também se aplica ao… resto. De vocês — ele fez um gesto vago para a mesa dos bastardos — e a Dayne.

O salão irrompeu em murmúrios, fofocas, protestos. Entretanto, a este ponto, o decreto estava feito, e Aegon IV, de volta à sua cadeira, babando na real túnica. Larra de Lys levantou-se, enfurecida, a mandíbula e as mãos tremendo, e o salão calou-se. Shaera, que jamais havia sido sequer admitida na presença da Rainha Viúva, engoliu em seco. A mulher desprezava os filhos de Aegon, pelo simples empecilho que representavam, impedindo que Naerys se tornasse rainha, e seus filhos, soberanos sobre aquele país estrangeiro.

Ela atirou o conteúdo de sua taça no rosto do monarca, que enfurecido pelo gesto da mãe, parecia prestes a gritar que lhe cortassem a cabeça, antes que ela o interrompesse com os próprios gritos. Shaera entendia o suficiente de alto valiriano para distinguir “vergonha à sua linhagem” e algo como “cuspindo no rosto de seus ancestrais” antes que ela marchasse para fora do estrado. Era impossível entender mais, pois a multidão rugia novamente.

Shaera bebeu um gole de sua taça, apenas a tempo de engasgar nele, quando a Rainha Viúva caiu com um estrondo perto da saída. Caída, pura e simplesmente. O Grande Meistre, presente no banquete, foi mandado para examiná-la, mas apenas constatou a morte. Aegon resmungou fervorosamente antes de rugir uma ordem inteligível.

—Levem-me para meus aposentos, e cuidem do corpo desta traidora.

Provavelmente era hora de ela também se retirar pela noite. Decidira que se tornar legítima e ver a morte de uma rainha fora demais para um único dia.

  
  
  


**Lucerys**

A pior coisa que a Rainha Viúva poderia ter feito naquele momento era morrer. Lucerys jamais foi um grande fã de Larra de Lys, mas apreciava o fato de que ela não interferia nos assuntos do Pequeno Conselho. Mal haviam saído de um serviço funerário, e já teriam de voltar ao Grande Septo para outro. Aegon claramente não queria ser incomodado com uma questão tão mundana quanto o funeral de sua mãe. A indiferença que demonstrava por sangue de seu sangue era estarrecedora até mesmo para ele. Mais uma vez, carregava os papéis que careciam de assinaturas ou decisões para o quarto do monarca. Ele poderia assinar a todos eles e colocar seu selo, simplesmente, mas que bem isso faria? O Indigno gostava de ser bajulado, gostava de aprovar a toda e qualquer besteira, porque fazia com que ainda se sentisse rei ainda que ele apenas colocasse seu selo e tomasse o crédito por cada decisão bem colocada que era obra do Velaryon. Mas estava tudo bem. Era o preço a pagar pelo poder da posição que ocupava.

A sanidade do Targaryen havia se esticado a um nível quase irrecuperável, a este ponto da noite. Permanecer lúcido o suficiente para ofender Naerys publicamente e para dar aos Sete Reinos a maior torta recheada com excremento que já tinham visto em sua existência havia sido um trabalho árduo, tanto quanto fora difícil para ele manter a expressão limpa frente a todos os eventos do dia. A mente do rei vagava por entre o vale dos fartos seios de alguma moça cujo nome já não pertencia mais a este plano de existência — ou ao menos ao plano de existência onde Aegon se encontrava. Ouviu murmúrios para Bellegere Otherys, para moças de baixo nascimento, e pensou, em algum momento, tê-lo ouvido chamar por Ashara Dayne. Então, da mesma maneira com que tinha entrado nessa espiral, escorregou para fora dela. Verdade seja dita, quase não percebeu o brilho da consciência, mas certamente agiria como se tivesse o percebido. O quarto real, decorado em tons de vermelho e veludo escuro, foi preenchido pela voz arrastada do soberano moribundo, enquanto Lucerys terminava de assinar um dos últimos documentos que havia trazido.

—Isso é tudo? — bufou o monarca. — A velha insuportável tem a ousadia de morrer logo após me insultar. Eu poderia mandar chicotear seu cadáver.

—Infelizmente, Vossa Graça, temo que a esse ponto não seja mais possível. Era, sim, o último dos preparativos necessários — ele ergueu os olhos de íris violeta do documento para a grande, mórbida, e suína forma de Aegon. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa, talvez tivesse tomado a frase como uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas Aegon não era uma criatura a fazer ameaças vazias, mesmo que se originassem de ideias esdrúxulas. Tinha, afinal, dado a legitimidade a todos os bastardos seus que estavam presentes na Fortaleza.

—Que seja. Queimemos a maldita, então. Mas logo. Aproveite que Naerys mandou convocar a nobreza, use dela enquanto não vai embora. E depois os mande embora. Não os suporto. Nem mesmo às moças, embora me tenham mandado donzelas bonitas desta vez — franziu o rosto enquanto falava, parecendo frustrado pela perspectiva de não poder mutilar o cadáver de sua mãe. Coçou a papada com seus dedos gordos, e pareceu novamente perder a linha de raciocínio, ao menos até ficar claro que havia achado uma mais prazerosa — Me diga, o que acha da menina Lannister, Malia ou algo da espécie? Uma coisinha bonita. Nua deve ser ainda mais agradável.

Lucerys impediu a si mesmo de suspirar. Então agora ele queria sua presença para fofocar? Não era uma aia, e parecia a cada dia mais que o homem era completamente incapaz de se lembrar disso.

—É quase uma criança. Não me interessa. É agradável aos olhos, inegável, mas lhe falta veneno.

A isso, Aegon riu. O som era extremamente desagradável, misturado à tosse, engasgos, e falta de fôlego. Era como se estivesse já morrendo. Batia na enorme barriga ao expulsar o ar de seus pulmões, vendo naquilo uma graça que ele jamais entenderia.

—Se quer veneno, leve a dornesa para a cama. A Martell. Antes que acorde ela cortará sua garganta, se não despejar em sua taça alguma coisa que o mate. Há também a bastarda, — coçou novamente as dobras sem número de seu queixo, como se precisasse lembrar do nome da própria filha — a Dayne.

—Outra criança, Vossa Graça — cortou ele, esperando com todas as forças que se referisse a Daenerys.

—Se não o conhecesse, diria que não tem gosto por mulheres, assim como… como… — Mais uma vez, ele era incapaz de recordar o nome que procurava, embora o Velaryon soubesse exatamente o que ele queria dizer e o desprezasse por aquilo — O outro. O marido de Rhaenyra. O primeiro.

Ele sorriu, como se fosse acompanhá-lo no riso, mas não o fez. Pouco lhe importava o gênero da criatura que ocupasse sua cama desde que tivesse o mínimo de habilidade na atividade em questão. Mas afinal, sempre voltavam as coisas a seu ancestral infame. Aegon não era uma criatura de variedade em suas anedotas.

—Se nenhuma delas lhe agrada, me diga, então, quem considera a mulher mais bela dos Sete Reinos?

Era uma pergunta capciosa, era óbvio. Qualquer resposta seria julgada e pesada de acordo, não era difícil de ver. Mas era uma resposta simples quando retida aos próprios pensamentos. Remetia a cabelos escuros e volumosos, pelos quais tinha, em inúmeras vezes, corrido os dedos, e cuja textura o encantava. A um rosto de traços fortes, maçãs do rosto altas e bem desenhadas, coroado por olhos desiguais que pareciam arrancar do âmago daqueles ao redor tudo aquilo que não desejavam externar. A um corpo sem quaisquer falhas que fosse capaz de citar, pálido como madeira de represeiro, e muitas vezes mais macio. O nome queria saltar da ponta de sua língua.

—Obviamente, Marine Manderly. Repare nos quadris da nortenha, dificilmente acharia uma moça com uma forma tão convidativa quanto a dela.

E no entanto, não o disse.

—Você tem um ponto, Velaryon — Aegon pareceu finalmente girar a manivela que controlava seus pensamentos, muito lentamente. _É claro que eu tenho um ponto, bufão simplório_ , respondeu ele dentro da própria cabeça.

A este ponto, estava pronto para se retirar, sua paciência já curta com as peripécias do rei. Parecia-se mais com uma enorme e gorda criança, sem qualquer noção das consequências de seus atos — consequências estas das quais poderia eventualmente se safar, pelo simples motivo de ser o monarca. A verdade era que, apesar de saber como fazê-lo crer que era bem amado, Lucerys o odiava tanto quanto o resto da corte, por interferir em políticas e assuntos, como todo, dos quais não tinha o mísero conhecimento.

—Isso era tudo, Vossa Graça. Com sua licença…

—Há mais uma coisa.

Oh, deuses, lá vamos nós de novo. O homem não sairia enquanto não fosse dispensado, mas era bem verdade que tinha asco dos pedidos do rei. Me traga vinho. Me traga uma puta. Achava deplorável que não tivesse nomeado um Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão ainda, logo após a legitimação, mesmo que a escolha clara fosse Daemon Blackfyre. Tinha esperanças de que o pedido adicional dele se tratasse disso, de finalmente resolver a questão da sucessão que atormentava o reino, mas sabia que não seria. Aegon nunca fazia pedidos úteis.

—Sim, Vossa Graça?

—O que acha que devo fazer com todos esses meus novos filhos?

O monarca riu, ele suavizou sua expressão com um sorriso, ainda que mínimo. _Eles sempre foram seus filhos, mula estúpida_. Tamborilou as pontas de seus dedos junto à pasta de documentos que carregava, talvez o único indício de sua impaciência. Lucerys _achava_ que ele deveria nomear um sucessor, e então, morrer e deixar o reino nas mãos de um homem mais capaz.

—Minha humilde sugestão é que leve-os a Solarestival para o fechamento do ano. Vossa Graça poderia, então, utilizar o tempo passado lá para decidir a quem cederá o título de Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão.

—Solarestival é longe e estou debilitado, mesmo que não pareça. Escolha algo mais fácil — resmungou o Targaryen, como se não aparentasse debilidade alguma.

—Solarestival é ideal. Longe o suficiente da corte para que possa submetê-los a qualquer teste que ache digno sem interrupções. Além disso, já teve a quase todas as moças de Porto Real — instigou o Velaryon — e Solarestival possui moças que nunca teve antes. Caso ainda não creia que o local é merecedor de sua real presença, no dia que se segue, trarei outras sugestões. Mas meu posicionamento permanece o mesmo.

Aegon pareceu considerar a ideia quando foram mencionadas mulheres novas para ocupar sua cama. _É claro que só pensa nisso_ _,_ constatou mentalmente. Foi ainda um longo, longo momento antes de os pensamentos do rei se tornarem grunhidos, e de grunhidos, tornarem-se palavras inteligíveis.

—Solarestival e suas moças me parecem bons. Avise à criadagem, e… Ora, você sabe o que fazer. Apenas faça. Não preciso descrever.

Com isso, Aegon dispensou a Mão do Rei, que se retirou após curvar a cabeça em direção a seu enorme suserano. Quase agradecia por poder sair da presença dele. O Targaryen fedia à morte, e fugia à sua compreensão como conseguia qualquer moça tê-lo na cama.

Fora do quarto de Aegon, mandou que fosse chamado a seu escritório na Torre da Mão o intendente principal da Fortaleza. Enquanto isso, os sons do banquete ainda ecoavam no andar de baixo. Nem a morte repentina de Larra de Lys fora suficiente para cortar as festividades, sobretudo da parte jovem da nobreza, que jamais desperdiçava uma boa chance de entornar tanto vinho quanto fosse humanamente possível beber. A desculpa seria, obviamente, que bebiam em honra à mulher falecida, mesmo que a corte não nutrisse qualquer afeto pela lysena, ainda mais depois dos escândalos relacionados ao banco Rogare. A música aumentava em volume conforme seguia naquela direção. Não havia outro caminho para a torre, e, olhando para dentro do salão, resistiu à vontade de voltar aos festejos, por mais vazios que fossem. Teve quase certeza de que viu dois certos bastardos, notáveis por suas querelas, completamente ébrios e se retirando sorrateiramente para encontrar um quarto. Permaneceu em silêncio e seguiu em frente, ainda que a cena o divertisse. Guardaria aquilo para uso futuro.

O ar noturno era gélido contra sua pele, advindo das amplas janelas dos corredores. A Torre da Mão era longe o suficiente para que a o banquete trouxesse pouco mais de ruídos até ali. Lamentou a ausência de Saerella em seu quarto, mas era bem verdade que era melhor manter a distância dela enquanto confinados à Fortaleza. Sua reunião com o intendente durou três horas, e foi extremamente entediante, ainda que necessária. Partiriam, dali a dois dias, tempo o suficiente para que o cadáver da antiga rainha fosse queimado. Despachou, junto com o intendente, ordens para que a nobreza fosse avisada do evento, em especial os Targaryen. Duvidava que metade dos presentes no serviço feito para o filho de Naerys fosse comparecer ao de Larra, e ele não os culpava. Por fim, decidiu dormir as horas que restavam da noite, ainda que desgostoso por isso.

O dia seguinte não trouxe o sol da manhã anterior. A luz vinha dos raros fragmentos azuis entre as nuvens, e embora ainda não estivesse úmido, a certeza era de que, cedo o suficiente, choveria. Desta vez aqueles que partiam da Fortaleza Vermelha iam em grupos menores, mais espaçados, embora a primeira a se colocar em movimento tivesse sido Naerys Targaryen, mais uma vez fechada em sua liteira. Cedera sua própria liteira a Saerella, e portanto, fora sobre o lombo de um cavalo. Chegou cedo, dessa vez. Não havia qualquer necessidade de atrair a atenção de quem quer que fosse, e como Aegon insistia em negligenciar seus deveres como soberano e como filho, ele, ao menos, precisava estar ali por questões práticas e políticas.

Rodrik Stark, desacompanhado de sua esposa e filho, comparecera desta vez, junto de sua irmã, Alena, e de Marine Manderly. A última parecia não estar ali para qualquer coisa além da fofoca, e Lucerys se perguntou se ela tinha qualquer dom que não a beleza que os deuses cederam-lhe. Alguns dos bastardos de Aegon compareceram também, embora entre esse número, não fossem contados Daemon (“O príncipe encontra-se indisposto nesta manhã”), Aegor, Erae, ou Balerion. O herdeiro Tully e o lorde Tyrell, mais uma vez acompanhado de sua mãe, trocavam farpas veladas, ameaças cobertas com veludo, como se fosse apenas o usual. E bem o era, se tratando da corte. Boa coisa dali não viria, ele tinha certeza disso. De Robyn Tully, Wyllas Tyrell passou a expressar suas condolências e sentimentos a Naerys.

—Vossa Alteza é um verdadeiro dragão. Antes poupassem os deuses também aos dragões a dor — declarara ele à princesa. Aquilo significava apenas uma coisa, se o ouvinte fosse capaz de interpretar as palavras com sucesso: os Tyrell apoiariam o direito ao trono de Naerys, e de qualquer um que se pusesse sob o jugo dela quando Aegon morresse. Ela aceitou as condolências graciosamente, talvez menos consternada com sua situação após aquele momento.

Embora a situação dos Tyrell o preocupasse, terem escolhido um lado tão cedo, somado às ameaças dos e aos Tully, dificilmente teria tido real desgosto naquele início de manhã se não fosse o bastardo — desculpe, agora era _filho legítimo_ — menos popular de Aegon, sempre pronto para pôr à prova sua fama imprestável. Maegor achara por bem, em pleno funeral de uma rainha, sua avó, flertar com Saerella. Talvez a parte que mais lhe fervesse o sangue fora vê-la encará-lo com precisão antes de flertar de volta, com a óbvia intenção de provocá-lo. Respirou fundo antes de pensar o que faria sobre aquilo. A ideia de permitir que o bastardo se aproximasse dela lhe era repugnante. Pelo presente momento, permitiria o flerte. Pelo presente momento apenas.

O resto do serviço funerário correu sem maiores interrupções. Não foi turbulento como fora com a presença putrefata do rei, que punha a nobreza na ponta de seus assentos para ver que escândalo ele armaria a seguir. O Alto Septão tagarelou sobre a alma imortal durante horas, antes que se considerasse que a de Larra de Lys estava perdoada o suficiente para fazer a passagem. Seguiram, então, de volta para a Fortaleza Vermelha, o caixão contendo o cadáver da mulher em uma carruagem. E por todo o caminho, Naerys permaneceu impassível.

Assim que a distância de volta à Colina de Aegon foi percorrido, as irmãs silenciosas trataram de preparar o corpo para a última etapa, etapa esta que no dia anterior, estivera prevista apenas para o pequeno e azarado filho da princesa. A pira foi montada no pátio do lado de fora da Fortaleza de Maegor, e a ela foram trazidas as mortalhas da avó e do neto. Embora não tivessem sido dispensados de seus trabalhos, boa parte da criadagem viera assistir, além dos grandes senhores e senhoras presentes na corte. Duas das três moças que serviram como aias à falecida estavam em prantos, e Naerys não fez questão de esconder seu desgosto aos sons.

—Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem — sussurrou a terceira, acariciando as costas de uma delas. A Targaryen, entretanto, possessa, tinha outras ideias.

—Garota tola. É claro que não vai ficar tudo bem. É um sinal de repúdio dos deuses. Esperaria que levassem Aegon e não ela, cuja única culpa foi pô-lo no mundo — rosnou em resposta.

Não foram palavras ditas em altura suficiente para serem compreendidas por todos os presentes, mas o tom era inconfundível, e quaisquer outras manifestações emocionais, se não cessaram, silenciaram-se. _Se eu não tenho o direito de cair em prantos, nenhum de vocês tem_ _,_ era a mensagem clara por trás daquela demonstração. Ele achou graça em particular no fato de que serviu para impedir mesmo Daenerys, que estava a meio caminho de consolá-la. _Melhor para ela_ , pensou. _Se tentasse, provavelmente seria atirada para longe com um tapa_ _._ Naerys usualmente tinha paciência o suficiente para fingir ser amigável com ela, mas a ocasião a deixara particularmente irritável.

Ainda havia cerca de uma hora até que a pira estivesse pronta, e esse ainda era tempo que precisava ser utilizado. Mandou que preparassem quartos para os bastardos — agora filhos legítimos — do rei. Residiriam, afinal, na Fortaleza, e deveriam ser tratados de acordo com seu status, coisa essa que a criadagem não parecia ter posto em ordem no presente momento. Verificou o andamento das medidas a serem tomadas para que fosse possível a viagem a Solarestival, e ao encontrar tudo no ritmo desejado, voltou para a pira, prestes a ser acesa.

Aegon era quem deveria ter levado a tocha até a madeira. Isto é, se ele se importasse o suficiente para aquilo. Naerys o fizera em seu lugar, e ele jurou ter visto o brilho de lágrimas no rosto dela, por baixo do véu. Poucos nobres ou criados ficaram até que as brasas se extinguissem, e entre os que haviam de fato permanecido, estava Viserys, encarando o fogo de maneira solene, enquanto murmurava palavras que não podiam ser ouvidas nem por aqueles próximos a ele. Lucerys havia ouvido os boatos — havia poucos ou nenhum que não mantivesse sondados — e portanto, não foi difícil distinguir palavras que bastassem para concluir que se tratava de uma oração, marcada pelo final clássico do culto a R’hllor. _A noite é escura e cheia de terrores_ _._ Era fato conhecido que a avó materna de Viserys fora uma mulher vinda de Yi Ti, e ele imaginava que ela fosse quem havia instruído tanto a ele quanto sua mãe na religião. Mas se o bastardo era apenas um tolo religioso ou alguém com uma real agenda, era uma questão para outro dia.

Ficou ali pelo tempo que julgou necessário, apenas. Imaginava se teria de apartar algum desentendimento durante o almoço, e torcia para que não. Sua paciência para com os dragões estava esparsa, tal como a de Naerys estivera, embora não por luto e sim pela imprestável situação de que se tratava cuidar dos assuntos dos Sete Reinos enquanto tentava equilibrar as vontades de Aegon e da corte. Entretanto, suas esperanças por tranquilidade mais uma vez se mostraram vãs — quem podia ter tranquilidade na Fortaleza Vermelha, se não Aegon, em seu leito moribundo?

Encontrou, próximo à sala do trono, em um corredor, Maegor Snow, agora Targaryen, furioso. Rosnava a uma criada, e parecia prestes a agredir a mulher, ou ao menos ter muita vontade de fazê-lo. A mulher, de olhos tão abertos que poderia ter visto um fantasma, rebatia os berros do nortenho de forma relutante.

—Me encontre outro quarto, certamente deve ter algum livre!

—Mas senhor… — ela se afastou, apenas meio passo.

—Não me interessa quais são suas ordens! E meu quarto antigo, o que houve com ele? — Maegor inspirou profundamente, tentando manter o controle. Talvez a única coisa que o impedisse de matar a mulher naquele exato momento fosse a perspectiva de dormir com ela.

Achou a interferência digna do tempo. Era óbvio que não se importava se a mulher sobreviveria ou não à fúria do Targaryen, mas não queria lidar com a burocracia de um cadáver no corredor, mesmo que a morte fosse tecnicamente justificável, tendo em vista que ela tinha irritado ao sangue do dragão, e o sangue do dragão era a lei.

—Vossa alteza não deveria estar surpreso de seu antigo quarto estar em uso por outra pessoa, uma vez que fazem já anos que vossa alteza tomou residência no Norte — Lucerys interrompeu, quando a criada já tinha aberto a boca para tentar guinchar uma resposta ao príncipe.

—Acharia que as acomodações de um Targaryen fossem mais importantes do que o conforto de um membro da corte, Lorde Velaryon.

Ele o viu fechar os olhos, respirar fundo, e parar por alguns momentos antes de voltar a abrí-los e encarar o recém-chegado, com um sorriso afiado, tão furioso quanto fora sua voz minutos antes. A Mão do Rei manteve o rosto neutro ao se dirigir ao outro, sabendo que adicionar lenha à fogueira não seria a melhor ideia naquele momento.

—Há algum problema com os aposentos que lhe foram arranjados, vossa alteza?

—Sim, há, e esta vadia me há de resolvê-lo se tem amor a seu pescoço — ele rosnou, voltando mais uma vez os olhos para a pobre criatura que, parada ao lado, sabia que teria um destino pior se fugisse.

—E que acontece de ser esse problema?

—O quarto que me foi designado fica na maldita Arcada das Donzelas — esbravejou ele, possesso.

—Vossa alteza certamente entende que, como príncipe, precisa de aposentos dignos de seu status, correto?

—Sim, e…-

—Se vossa alteza compreende isto, por que recusa os que lhe foram designados, tendo em mente que foi, necessariamente, feito com o status em mente?

—PORQUE SÃO APOSENTOS NA PORCARIA DA ARCADA DAS DONZELAS — Maegor, fazendo jus à sua reputação, parecia agora prestes a estapear também o Velaryon. Lucerys nem piscou.

—Vossa alteza não irá obter um substituto que seja coerente frente à sua posição. Sugiro que permaneça com o que lhe foi dado. Vossa alteza faria melhor em se preocupar com os preparativos para a viagem, uma vez que foi previamente notificado — embora a expressão permanecesse neutra, a voz era carregada de um tom duro, que não permitia resposta — E quanto a você — virou para a criada, com a mesma dureza —, está dispensada.

Enquanto a criada aproveitava sua deixa para sair correndo, o lorde e o recém feito príncipe encaravam um ao outro. Maegor, embora visivelmente furioso, não respondeu.

—Se isso, é tudo, seguirei meu caminho.

Passaram-se alguns momentos, nos quais o silêncio permaneceu. O Targaryen queria retrucar, era possível ver, mas, em seu estado de ira, não era capaz de pensar em algo à altura. Sua vontade provavelmente era desembainhar a espada e obrigar, pela força das armas, o responsável pelo assunto a lhe dar um quarto novo. Mas sabia que fazer aquilo dificilmente surtiria algum efeito, conhecendo a Fortaleza Vermelha como conhecia. Um criado empurraria a outro, infinitamente, e jamais teria seu problema resolvido. Sem receber uma resposta, Lucerys apenas acenou a ele com a cabeça.

—Com sua licença.

Permaneceu atento enquanto dava as costas ao filho de Aegon IV, para o caso de, em algum surto de loucura, o outro querer atacá-lo. Seu maior esforço fora manter a neutralidade até estar por trás de portas fechadas. A situação era ímpar, e o divertia mais do que era capaz de expressar rindo. Maegor jamais teria outro quarto se dependesse dele. Fora Lucerys, afinal, que o pusera lá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> ...Alexa play despacito


	12. 1.2 - Highway to hell

**Daenerys**

O nervosismo da antecipação roía as pontas dos dedos da Targaryen, e enquanto sua noite mal dormida pudesse ser atribuída a seu novo quarto na Arcada das Donzelas, ela sabia que era pela viagem que tinham em frente. Ela acordara de outra hora de sono agitado antes do amanhecer. Fizera e refizera a arrumação de sua bagagem dúzias de vezes. Ela jamais tinha estado em Solarestival, e a perspectiva de estar lá era ao mesmo tempo digna de animação e preocupação. Quando suas aias chegaram para vestí-la, já tinha mudado de ideia sobre as roupas que usaria no mínimo três vezes, mas desta vez, estava certa sobre um vestido vermelho com detalhes pretos. Agora que era uma Targaryen em nome e não apenas em sangue, julgou apropriado usar as cores de sua casa. Era um vestido que mantinha guardado para quando não houvesse muito alarde, pois as cores não lhe tinham pertencido até então.

Até o dia anterior, lhe haviam cedido apenas a ajuda de uma criada para se vestir e se banhar, então era claro que sentia-se inquieta ao ser auxiliada pelas aias que lhe tinham sido designadas. Surpreendera-se com a rapidez com que as coisas tinham se arranjado assim que seu novo status fora anunciado — do dia para a noite, o tratamento das pessoas para com ela diferia tanto quanto água e óleo, antes uma bastarda com pouca ou nenhuma chance de futuro na corte, agora uma princesa, legítima.

—Obrigada, Maryam — ela sorriu para a moça assim que acabou de amarrar os laços de seu vestido. — Poderia me estender os brincos de contas vermelhas na caixa de jóias, atrás de você?

Sem uma palavra, a aia lhe deu os objetos pedidos, e Daenerys se perguntou se o título vinha com uma dose obrigatória de chá de silêncio para os funcionários que a atenderiam. Pela última vez, verificou os baús a que tinha confinado seus pertences para a estadia no palácio de verão. Solarestival era um projeto que havia sido engavetado por algum tempo, e, em um momento de capricho, anos antes, Aegon IV havia mandado construí-lo para celebrar o próprio reinado, quando ainda era capaz de andar sem suporte, e ela havia apenas ouvido histórias sobre a beleza do lugar. Encontrando tudo como havia planejado, decidiu que finalmente era hora de descer para o desjejum no salão de jantar da Arcada.

—Por favor, mandem que venham levar os baús com minha bagagem para a carroça que as levará — declarou às aias, antes de sair do quarto. Uma delas foi fazê-lo, enquanto a outra a seguiu.

Era cedo, e ela havia sido a primeira a adentrar o salão. As criadas da cozinha puseram, então, os pratos feitos para o desjejum, sobre a mesa. Não tardaram a aparecer outras pessoas, entre elas, Mia Lannister, e as três senhoras nortenhas. Marine e Saphira Manderly, e Alena Stark. Elas lhe fizeram mesuras bem educadas, como lhes era exigido agora, e sentaram-se com sua licença. Suas irmãs vieram logo em seguida, Avalon, Shaera, e Saerella. Para sua surpresa, e talvez para o desgosto das outras moças, Maegor também fez notada sua presença. A isso, ela ao mesmo tempo franziu o cenho de preocupação e sorriu de alívio. Ela soubera pelo próprio Maegor que ele fora designado a um quarto na arcada, e embora ela soubesse o quanto aquilo o enfurecia, ele lhe sorrira, afirmando que estaria ali para protegê-la. Daenerys supôs que a intenção era válida, uma vez que os quartos de ambos ficavam no térreo, perto do septo. Que, aliás, era mais uma das razões para que ele estivesse ofendido, uma vez que era fato conhecido que o nortenho honrava aos deuses antigos. Ela não aprovava, mas, afinal, de que contava sua desaprovação nas crenças dos outros? Nada, ou tão perto disso que não havia diferença. Ela guardava espaço para as preces pela segurança de seu irmão favorito no altar do Guerreiro.

A entrada de Saerella teria mais uma vez sido um atraso memorável, se ele não tivesse aparecido pouco depois.

—Bom dia a todas, senhoras — ele meneou a cabeça a ambos os lados da longa mesa, e a maioria respondeu em bom som, exceto por Saphira Manderly, que apenas olhou em volta, tendo estado focada nos ovos mexidos em seu prato. Maegor sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Daenerys, e ela lhe sorriu em resposta. 

Ela virou primeiro para Marine, que, em voz baixa, disse que haviam recebido cumprimentos. Ela, então sorriu de volta para ele, uma mão sobre o ombro da irmã, um sorriso simples, no qual Daenerys via veneno.

—Vossa alteza precisará nos perdoar, mas minha irmã não lhe pode ouvir os cumprimentos. Ela é incapaz de ouvir aos homens. Nosso meistre tentou já de tudo, mas nada parece funcionar.

—Sim, mil perdões, vossa alteza — Saphira sorriu amarelo, claramente insatisfeita com o rumo das coisas. Não havia gostado da imagem pintada pela irmã ao príncipe, ou a qualquer das outras senhoras ou princesas. Incapaz era uma feia palavra de sete letras. 

A Targaryen comeu em silêncio, sem se envolver nas fofocas relativamente altas das moças Lannister, ou da conversa das nortenhas. Tampouco incluiu-se na calma discussão entre Saerella e Shaera, no outro extremo da mesa. Ela precisou impedir a si mesma de franzir o nariz enquanto via Maegor olhar diretamente para o decote da outra Dayne, mais profundo do que qualquer das outras senhoras parecia desejar usar no curso de suas vidas. Amava seu irmão, jamais poderia substituí-lo, mas desgostou da falta de decoro dele. Estavam comendo, pelos deuses.

Distraída, Daenerys se pôs a comparar as duas Manderly, quase sem perceber. Onde Marine era macia e arredondada, Saphira era forte e angulosa. A despeito do que pudesse parecer e da falácia popular, entretanto, Saphira não carecia de beleza. Sua irmã apenas possuía mais destaque nesse quesito, característica reforçada com sua disposição ao flerte. Ela sorriu para a moça, que sorriu de volta, em uma simpatia silenciosa. Não entendera a necessidade da outra de expôr sua dificuldade, mas cria que dificilmente fosse algo a atrapalhar a vida dela. Os deuses sabiam o quanto os homens eram capazes de cuspir besteiras como se falassem apenas de fatos concretos.

Ela dificilmente se sentira tão sozinha, embora cercada de pessoas. Aquele lugar fora sua casa durante toda sua vida, e estava prestes a deixá-lo, mesmo que temporariamente. Desde a morte de Elaryen, Naerys recusara todos os seus convites, recusara-se a se associar com ela por todo. Fora sua companheira durante muitos dos momentos de sua vida, e era estranho não ter nem uma palavra dela. Sua mãe também não estava mais lá, tendo sido mandada de volta a Tombastela meses antes, por ordem de Aegon IV. Apenas Maegor verdadeiramente restara para lhe fazer companhia, mas ele era um homem, e um Targaryen ainda por cima. Apenas os deuses sabiam o que se passava dentro da cabeça dele, e por vezes, ela o temia.

Tendo comido sua refeição, a garota levantou-se de seu assento.

—Senhoras, foi uma grande honra compartilhar a mesa com vossas senhorias. Irmãs, Maegor, o prazer se mantém — e virou-se para as princesas mais velhas, então para ele. Lhe responderam com acenos de cabeça, liberando-a — com sua licença, irei me preparar para a viagem, que, com a bênção da Velha, terá início ao meio do dia.

Assim que havia se retirado do salão, desceu para se assegurar de que não iriam obrigá-la a se enfurnar em uma carruagem. Era exatamente o que pareciam querer fazer com ela, até que mandasse que seu cavalo fosse encilhado e selado para o longo percurso. Ela supervisionou, mãos cruzadas frente ao corpo, apenas para ter certeza de que não tentariam lográ-la para que não tivesse tempo de sair à cavalo.

Com o animal a postos, ela decidiu que era tempo de juntar-se às pessoas que colocavam os últimos detalhes à postos para a saída. Era cedo, e embora mais de uma hora tivesse se passado, Daenerys não esperava que o contingente remanescente de sua Casa já estivesse em seus devidos lugares. A corte em si não iria com eles, além dos cavaleiros da Guarda Real, da criadagem, e cavaleiros e escudeiros que os acompanharia. Fora estes, apenas a delegação Baratheon iria, entre os quais se encontrava Marine Manderly, seus acompanhantes, guardas, e criados. Daenerys se perguntou por quê, uma pergunta compartilhada por outras pessoas presentes ali, mas para o qual não parecia ainda haver uma resposta.

O cavalo da garota era guiado por um cavalariço, que o mantinha no lugar enquanto não era montado. O burburinho havia se espalhado pelo pátio. Pelo que ela podia distinguir, a única pessoa que ainda não estava ali era Aegon IV. Todas as partes envolvidas naquela viagem apenas queriam seguir logo. Pararam, enfim, ela, cavalariço e cavalo, em meio à coluna, lado a lado com uma carruagem, cujas paredes eram de madeira envernizada. Era um pouco maior do que o usual, e, aberta, ela podia ver o quanto era confortável, espaçosa. Não precisou perguntar a quem pertencia, uma vez que o dono não tardou a aparecer. Talvez a única coisa que a surpreendesse naquele cenário fosse ver a Mão do Rei carregando um par de baús, pequenos, do mesmo comprimento e altura de um gato que não fosse particularmente grande. Um criado trazia mais dois, e foi dispensado assim que levou-os até a porta da carruagem. Sua curiosidade naquele momento se direcionara ao conteúdo deles. O que poderia ser importante o suficiente para ser levado junto a ele, dentro da carruagem?

—Precisa de ajuda com isso, Lorde Velaryon? — Daenerys sorriu, se aproximando mais do local.

Sabia que seria recusada, jamais permitiriam que uma princesa fizesse aquele trabalho, mas talvez a oferta lhe rendesse uma resposta. Ele pareceu ignorá-la por um momento, enquanto colocava um dos baús para dentro. A Targaryen estendeu a mão para um deles, mais de perto, podia ver a madeira muito bem trabalhada dos objetos. Mas no momento em que o fez, teve seu pulso segurado, pouco antes de encostar na madeira. O aperto era de ferro, e apesar do olhar duro que recebia junto a ele, o outro a soltou com a mesma rapidez com que a tinha impedido. O olhar duro, entretanto, permaneceu. Daenerys sentiu-se, por um momento, como uma criança pega roubando os doces da cozinha.

—Vossa alteza precisará me perdoar pela rispidez, mas os objetos são delicados — _e não são seus_ , parecia completar o tom de voz. Ela respirou fundo, e se recompôs.

—Considere-se perdoado. Desejava apenas ser útil — sorriu.

—Jamais poderia permitir que uma atividade pesada como esta fosse delegada à alguém de seu status, vossa alteza — o tom mudara para um de repreensão —, por favor, não se preocupe com isso.

Ele não sorriu. Apenas sustentou o olhar dela, como se a desafiasse a continuar ali, e não voltou a carregar a carruagem até o momento em que ela decidiu se virar para seu cavalo. Quando o fez, escutou o burburinho familiar que acompanhava Aegon quando aparecia em público. Finalmente o monarca estava sendo colocado na enorme carruagem projetada para ele, o que significava que sairiam em breve, uma vez que Aegon abominaria ficar parado dentro da carruagem por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário. Em meio ao trabalho dos homens que o carregavam era possível ouvir os murmúrios irracionais do rei, um som que trouxe arrepios à espinha de Daenerys.

Os risos das conversas ao redor se encerraram. Era hora de ir. Ela viu criadas embarcarem nas carroças que as levariam, grandes senhoras em suas carruagens, e um número menor em seus cavalos. Entre estas, estavam Mariah Martell e Corianne Santagar, que sorrindo, apertaram as mãos de sua irmã-prima antes de retornar à sua ala. Antes havia sido uma delas, as moças da ala dornesa, como as chamavam os residentes da Fortaleza Vermelha, mas desde o momento em que a outra passara pelas portas do septo duas manhãs antes, os esforços se focaram na recém-chegada. Ninguém fazia o esforço para incluí-la no círculo recém reformado, e ela se ressentia daquilo. Estivera ali por mais tempo, era um lugar que via como seu.

A princesa dornesa e sua companheira se puseram em movimento, e Saerella se dirigiu à carruagem da Mão do Rei, que pessoalmente a ajudou a subir no veículo, com uma delicadeza que não estivera disponível para ela momentos antes, antes de dirigir-se ao cavalo que havia sido selado para ele.

—É fácil ver qual Dayne ele prefere — sorriu Avalon, inclinada para sussurrar para ela, dirigindo-se para sua própria carruagem com um pomo rubro em mãos. — Não é difícil saber por que, apesar disso. Dizem em Lys, o feitiço que ela tem entre as pernas é capaz de tirar de suas faculdades qualquer homem. Mas eu não permitiria, se fosse comigo — ela mordeu a maçã — nenhum homem tem direito de preferir Mia à mim.

Daenerys levantou uma sobrancelha. Sabia bem daquilo, não precisava ser lembrada. E conquanto aquilo a desagradasse, não via maneira para desfazer aquela situação que fosse garantida — ou que não pusesse abaixo sua boa reputação. Supunha que mesmo seu orgulho ferido não fosse uma razão boa o suficiente para tentar tomar alguma medida, mesmo que ela própria reconhecesse que aquela… aliança? feria seus objetivos frente à linha de sucessão.

—Homens têm o direito de fazer o que quiserem, irmã. Sobretudo aqueles que são livres.

—E cavalos têm o direito de encher com aquilo que produzem as ruas, mas não torna seu produto mais glorificado do que a merda que é. Não aceitaria menos do que atenção individida de um _servo_. Você é um dragão, não uma ovelha.

Embora houvesse verdade no que ela dizia, a mais nova indagou a si mesma o quanto daquilo era despeito ou intriga pura. Avalon era uma Lannister, e o único deus a que atendia era o do comércio, ou seja, ela apenas plantava e colhia os frutos. Talvez ela quisesse a coroa, e apenas desejasse usá-la para retirar a outra Dayne do caminho. Certamente não trabalharia em prol do sucesso dela. Se quisesse o desfavor dela, que ela mesma o arquitetasse.

Não teve, entretanto, tempo para responder a ela. Antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ela entrara em sua carruagem. Daenerys tomou aquele como um sinal para apenas montar seu puro sangue de pelo castanho.

Levariam, se tudo fosse de acordo com os planejamentos propostos para a viagem, duas semanas para chegar a Solarestival, pela Estrada do Rei e então pelo Caminho do Espinhaço, de Ponta Tempestade. O percurso pela Mata de Rei foi relativamente tranquilo, e rápido. Cada parada era praticamente cronometrada, e atrasos não eram tolerados.

—Ao menos esta porcaria de comitiva está indo — reclamara Maegor a ela, quatro dias depois de terem saído de Porto Real. Ela queria poder dizer que não sabia que o incômodo dele era em grande parte causado pela ausência de um bordel dentro da floresta, mas seria uma mentira.

—Alegre-se, em breve veremos a civilização novamente — ela lhe respondeu, neutra.

—Sim, sim — ele suspirou —, mal posso esperar para ter uma-...

—Cama de verdade? — ela interrompeu.

—Não era o termo pretendido. Mas também está incluso — ele lhe sorriu de volta.

A noite passada em Bronzegate, ao fim da Mata de Rei, foi digna de um suspiro coletivo de alívio. Metade do tempo já tinha se passado. Ao jantar, oferecido pela Casa Buckler, a maioria tinha bebido mais do que beberia normalmente, reunidos em uma mesa separada apenas para os filhos do rei. Daemon, cuja conta de copos de vinho já havia se perdido no vento, pediu o silêncio das outras partes sentadas à mesa.

—Façamos uma aposta.

Ao som daquilo, Daenerys já quis enfiar sua cabeça embaixo da mesa e afundar no chão. Nenhuma ideia boa podia vir de uma aposta proposta por um Daemon bêbado.

—Cada um de nós acompanha o rei por um turno. Aquele que estiver em turno quando ele morrer, fica com a coroa.

Balerion começou a rir, até olhar em torno, e ver que ninguém na mesa o acompanhara. Aegor parecia preocupado ao trocar um olhar com Shaera, Avalon levantou uma sobrancelha como se considerasse a aposta, Erae e Maegor assentiram em aprovação.

—Deuses sejam amaldiçoados, vocês falam sério — murmurou o braavosi, incrédulo.

—Fico com o turno que começar neste momento — Avalon declarou, e trocou para a mesa sobre o estrado, onde o rei e seus anfitriões estavam imersos em uma tediosa conversa. 

No dia seguinte, puseram-se novamente a caminho. Durante o percurso na Mata, o silêncio havia predominado, mas ao saírem da fortaleza ao fim desta, os Targaryen se encontravam evitando o bastardo Arryn. Qualquer coisa que enxergasse parecia motivo para um monólogo digno de uma criança de cinco anos.

—Como consegue? — ela perguntara, exasperada, a Daemon, que, depois daquela viagem, deveria ser canonizado como santo pela Fé, simplesmente por aguentar o falatório incessante de Viserys. Ele agia como uma criança, e ela se perguntava se a razão da longa paciência do Blackfyre se dava pela idade tenra de seus filhos gêmeos, Daemon e Aemon, com dois anos, que haviam permanecido na Fortaleza Vermelha com a muito grávida esposa de Daemon, Rohanne de Tyrosh.

—Ele não é tão ruim, se você ignorar um pouco as besteiras — ele deu de ombros.

Os próximos dois dias foram repletos de relatos sobre bolo e bichinhos. Fora absolutamente insuportável.

Antes que pudessem chegar perto de avistar Ponta Tempestade, já davam graças aos deuses por mais um marco no fim da viagem. Não se ouviam mais os murmúrios sem nexo de Aegon quando passavam pela carruagem dele, e supunham que até ele estivesse cansado de conversar com seus fantasmas pela estrada. Entretanto, o silêncio aterrador dele se tornou preocupante, e a caravana aumentou sua velocidade, para que pudessem chegar com mais rapidez à sede da Casa Baratheon.

—Vossa Graça, é hora de nos deslocarmos do veículo — murmurou a criada que ficara encarregada de acordá-lo, assim que entraram no pátio do castelo em Ponta Tempestade. Maegor, parado ao lado, em seu turno, observava com interesse a cena.

A moça o balançou, e tentaram acordá-lo de todas as maneiras. Um meistre foi chamado, às pressas, mas no momento de sua chegada, podia-se sentir a aura de decepção que pairava sobre o local. O rei não estava morto, apenas em um sono profundo. Foi realocado a um quarto amplo, e o meistre recomendou repouso antes que prosseguissem com o caminho a Solarestival. E cederam, certamente, afinal, não importando o quanto todos quisessem que Aegon morresse, precisavam ao menos aparentar se importar com o bem estar dele.

O próximo turno era de Daenerys. Aceitara a aposta, afinal. Mas ele não acordou na próxima hora, nem nas próximas seis.

  
  


**Saerella**

O cheiro de fumaça a despertou de sua cama de relva em meio à floresta. Não era o aroma de lenha de uma fogueira ou de alguém cozinhando, e sim fumaça, escura, pesada, intoxicante e mortal. Ela teria tossido se não fosse sufocada por ele, impregnada pelo resíduo de fogo, que agarrava seus pulmões como garras de uma fera. A luz brilhava no céu, mas não era o sol que estava alto e sim a lua.

Com esforço, ela levantou-se, a mente nublada pela falta de ar. Seguiu em direção à luz, que se aproximava em ondas de calor escaldante. Ouviu alguém chamar por ela, mas percebeu que não era a ela que chamavam. Cantavam, e a melodia, tanto quanto as palavras disformes, pareciam familiares a ela. _Sīmonagon, muña hen uēpa_ , sussurravam, a cada ciclo fechado na canção. Era a única parte que ela compreendia, embora soubesse como acabava. Ela sabia, mas a memória lhe fugia como uma mosca escapa a um gato. A cada ciclo cantavam mais alto.

E então ela viu. Chamas, que tomavam conta do lugar, enquanto crianças dançavam dentro delas, cada uma com olhos de uma cor diferente, como se fossem jóias, e de características indistinguíveis pelo fogo. Ela não conseguia contá-las. Sua mente, assim como suas memórias, lhe fugia. Ela tinha medo de perder a própria mente. Podia sentí-la se esvair. E então, uma única das crianças, um menino, virou-se para ela, seus olhos vermelhos como rubis.

 _Skori grevenka morghūljas se hūra eglie iksos_ , ele sorriu, e voltou a juntar-se à dança. Mas ela não podia mais suportar o calor. Saerella correu, e correu, mas quanto mais corria, mais o fogo consumia, querendo engolí-la inteira. Seus pés sangravam, e não demorou até que tropeçasse numa raiz. Ela caiu com um estrondo no chão e virou-se para encarar o fogo que seria sua perdição. E então ela ouviu. Um urro que era como o lamento de mil almas. Pronta para morrer, ela fechou os olhos.

Sua próxima inspiração, sofrida pela falta de ar, foi da brisa salgada de seu quarto em Ponta Tempestade. Era como se tivesse sido atirada no colchão. Lembrava das palavras com clareza, mas apenas aquelas que precisava lembrar.

_Skori grevenka morghūljas se hūra eglie iksos._

  
  


**Samwell**

O sol finalmente dignava-se a aparecer nos céus de Ponta Tempestade após os intermináveis dias chuvosos, fato que retinha todos os convidados reais entre as enfadonhas paredes de pedra do castelo em puro e total tédio. Não era surpresa para ninguém, muito menos para Samwell Tarly, que sofria como poucos os sintomas do confinamento. Após o quinto dia até mesmo as moças, que estavam levando a situação de aprisionamento relativamente bem com seus bordados e fofocas, estavam começando a impacientar-se com a monotonia, enquanto os homens estavam praticamente escalando as paredes em inquietação. Então não era surpresa para ninguém que no segundo que o sol apareceu entre as nuvens toda e qualquer área externa já estava lotada.

Os campos de treino já estavam em toda sua capacidade antes mesmo do Tarly pisar na área ensolarada, repleta por uma massa de corpos suados e comprimidos em lutas, com a desculpa de gastar a energia acumulada durante os entediantes dias chuvosos. Entre eles, estava incluído Daemon Blackfyre, que acabara de arremessar a espada de um enfurecido Maegor para longe aos sons de aprovação de seu companheiro Aegor. Nunca cessava de lhe impressionar como os Targaryen pareciam andar em bando ao redor do provável herdeiro real, apesar de nos últimos dias a política parecer mais confusa que o normal (não que Sam soubesse algo sobre burocracia, não era um tipo como a Mão do Rei). Também capturava sua atenção a dança de espadas que Lucerys e o líder da guarda real travavam, um combate equilibrado que parecia surpreender a todos os olhares da arena, afinal nunca é esperado que uma Mão tivesse o controle de espada de um manto branco, quanto mais o líder deles.

Até mesmo os que desconsideravam as lutas tinham uma desculpa para apreciarem a rara luminosidade, talvez por tal motivo até mesmo senhoras como Alena Stark e uma irritadiça Marine estavam sentadas nos bancos às bordas do pátio de treino, uma delas parecendo bem mais enamorada com as espadas que com os próprios homens. Contudo, nenhuma delas parecia prender o olhar do Tarly, focado em uma criatura loira ao centro do pátio, que girava tentativamente uma espada bastarda em mãos, testando seu peso antes da batalha.

Loreon era indubitavelmente um bom guerreiro, e sonhava Sam que também fosse um bom amante, pois os sete o perdoassem, mas a maneira com que o tecido rico agarrava ao quadril alheio e o vermelho lhe acentuava as curvas era sinceramente uma visão divina, digna de levá-lo aos sete infernos. Samwell nunca fora um crente ávido, então apenas apreciava com lábios secos a plenitude do corpo à sua frente. O imaginava entre os finos linhos e jóias que adornavam as donzelas mimadas pelos luxos - Loreon era belíssima em seus secretos dias como senhora. Lhe tirou, entretanto, de seus impróprios pensamentos o som do tilintar de aço contra pedra, precisamente contra o chão, e as arfadas abismadas dos escudeiros pela aparente derrota de Sor Elmo pela Mão do Rei.

—É fácil esquecer com tanta burocracia que a Mão é um bom guerreiro — dita entre o silêncio absoluto por um Argell um tanto chocado, a frase foi sussurrada. O brilho nos olhos verdes do lorde era perigoso, e encarou de relance o futuro Lorde Baratheon, que entre a mais séria das faces não parecia nem um pouco chocado pelo final do confronto. Aqueles no entorno se perguntavam, teria ele ao menos sorrido em toda a vida?

—Bom?! Não graceje, Lorde Dondarrion. O homem acabou de derrotar o líder da guarda real, potencialmente o melhor espadachim de toda Westeros, e trata isso como se não fosse nada? — Marine parecia levemente enraivecida pelo fato. Talvez estivesse apenas chocada, não era uma mulher que gostava de surpresas.

—Os Lordes do sul lutam diferentemente dos nortenhos. Parecem moinhos sem alma. Seria interessante cruzar espadas com eles, desejo tal experiência em um futuro próximo — o comentário de Alena Stark gerou mas burburinhos, afinal, uma mulher lutando com espadas como um homem era algo extremamente mal visto. Que dirá falando livremente de tal fato. Era fato conhecido que as mulheres no Norte eram mais livres. Não tanto quanto as dornesas, mas bem mais do que a maioria de Westeros, fadada ao corte e costura. Entretanto, ainda assim era um choque ouvir uma dama falar de tal maneira sobre combate e sobre si mesma praticando a modalidade.

—Não fale asneiras, Stark! Este não é seu quintalzinho em Winterfell para falar tais tolices, ainda mais com tantos pretendentes ao seu redor. Porte-se como uma senhora e pare de fazer escândalos. Não esqueça o porquê de estar aqui, pare com esses escarcéus — Marine, por sua vez, parecia ter esgotado sua paciência, discutindo em sussurros com a dama.

—Não, lady Manderly, acho que às vezes esquece que apesar de estar noiva de algum sulista, não passa de uma dama qualquer, então coloque-se em seu lugar pois és uma vassala de minha Casa, e enquanto talvez se torne, com a ajuda dos deuses, lady Baratheon eu já sou lady Stark desde meu nascimento. Feche sua boca antes que a próxima espada que eu vir em minha frente impeça seu casório.

O silêncio mais uma vez reinaria não fosse Sor Elmo, que havia muito recuperara sua espada, após o conflito, cada passo do ruivo seguido pelos olhares dos três Targaryen na arena, que transitavam entre lorde Velaryon e o manto branco. Por que eles tinham de estar sempre tramando algo? Problemático.

—Com vossa licença, gostaria de roubar-lhes a companhia de Lorde Samwell por um momento — declarou o cavaleiro, com uma expressão que não dava abertura para protestos, os braços cruzados.

Depois de algum tempo de percurso, já longe o suficiente para que não fossem ouvidos, Sam decidiu por perguntar, uma vez que o homem caminhando a seu lado não parecia nem perto de dizer a que viera e por que o arrancara de um agradável ponto de observação.

—Bem? — inquiriu o Tarly, uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma careta de descontentamento.

—Espero que esteja pronto para sair com pouco aviso prévio em torno dos próximos dias. As ordens que temos são de bater a estrada, à frente da comitiva, e no momento em que o rei acordar, provavelmente quererá se pôr em movimento. Ou se não ele, ao menos aqueles que têm a liberdade para falar por ele. 

A perspectiva não agradou a ele, que não tinha a menor intenção de bater o terreno até Solarestival. Além disso, parecia repentino demais para soar verdadeiramente agradável ou esclarecedor.

—Esta é mais uma de suas _ordens_? — resmungou ele em resposta. Aquilo não pareceu razoável ao outro homem, pelo jeito com que reagiu.

—Minhas ordens não lhe dizem respeito, Tarly. Se está infeliz tem total liberdade para voltar _calado_ a Monte Chifre — rebatera o Tully com a mandíbula trincada. Sam não gostou da perspectiva apresentada, tanto de ficar quanto de ir embora. Não queria estar envolvido mais ainda no tipo de problema em que Elmo estava afogado, mas tampouco queria deixar Loreon à disposição dele. Quem sabia em que tipo de porcaria o Lannister se transformaria sob a tutela do homem? Não. Era melhor impedir aquilo com sua cota de sarcasmo.

—Espero que não esteja planejando nos envolver nos seus dramas pessoais. — balançou a cabeça, insatisfeito, antes de dar meia volta e se afastar. Não queria ouvir mais sobre o que quer que ele tivesse a dizer. Provavelmente não era digno de seu tempo.

Não voltou para o lugar para onde deveria, por suposto, retornar. Não porque a situação em si o tivesse abalado de maneira exorbitante, mas porque não queria ser incomodado com futilidades referentes à ridícula caravana real. Pensou ter falhado fenomenalmente quando escutou os passos de Loreon ecoando em sua direção. Seria capaz de distingui-los em qualquer lugar, tinham uma cadência rítmica específica que não conseguira encontrar nem mesmo na mais dramática das senhoras da corte.

—Se está aqui para me arrastar de volta ao alcance dos discursos odiosos daquela truta velha, sugiro passar reto e fingir que nunca me viu, ou serei forçado a tomar medidas drásticas. — anunciou, sem desviar o olhar do caminho para o outro.

—Ah, estou tremendo em minhas botas, Tarly. — o loiro revirou os olhos, claramente nada impressionado com as ameaças propostas pelo outro. — Na verdade, ele manda avisar que o rei acordou, e que você deveria "engolir seus protestos".

—Não me teste. Eu realmente estou considerando enfiar você no armário mais próximo e te trancar lá por uma semana. — respirou fundo, massageando as têmporas, sem deixar de andar.

—Você quer que a truta velha venha te encher o saco? Quer? — Loreon chegou mais perto, fingindo inocência. — Porque é assim que você consegue. A esse ponto ele não deve mais saber engraxar as próprias botas sozinho. 

—Não me teste.

Samwell agarrou o braço do outro, forçando a ambos a parar no meio do corredor. A parada abrupta ecoou com o som dos passos atrapalhados para manter o equilíbrio após a surpresa, e trouxe o Lannister muito mais para perto dele do que seria considerado aceitável, o que pareceu desestabilizar ao menos em um pouco a calma do Tarly, que engoliu em seco. Loreon apenas riu. As maravilhas de um corredor vazio.

—Estou absolutamente _morrendo_ de medo, Sam. O que vai fazer, me jogar numa lixeira?

—Não, eu vou te trancar no armário mais próximo. — resmungou, arrastando-o para uma das salas parcialmente abandonadas daquele canto de Ponta Tempestade, a mais próxima que conseguiu encontrar.

A única coisa que diferiu da ameaça foi o tempo e a companhia.

  
  


**Erae**

Duas maneiras prática de descrever como se desenrolava a tarde, e a estadia em geral, da mais nova Targaryen eram “extremamente tediosa” e “inacreditavelmente enjoativa”. Não que fosse a única mais nova Targaryen, infernos, não era nem mesmo a mais nova entre o número excessivo de irmãos que tinha — considerando que haviam mais nove almas malditas recém-legitimadas vagando pela fortaleza insular dos Baratheon. Seu querido bastardo — ironicamente — pai, que não conseguia manter o pau dentro das calças por mais de doze segundos (sendo este o número até onde Erae sabia contar e portanto em sua cabeça o maior tempo existente). Era um caos social, uma dinastia sem herdeiro quase extinta ter da noite para o dia ter um Targaryen vadiando em todo canto, era incrível como eles pareciam surgir, e para a sociedade, um total escândalo a mera existência destes. Que dirá todos agora estarem sobre qualquer patamar que atinja um legítimo lorde.

Sociedade essa que parecia com todas as forças tentar reprimir princesa Erae Targaryen em uma verdadeira senhora sulista delicada e graciosa, e estava falhando espetacularmente. Sentada com as pernas abertas e jogadas respectivamente sobre o colo de Saerella e uma muito enraivecida, ou, nas palavras da própria Erae, "cuzona", Naerys, a moça (nem nos sonhos de qualquer senhora do recinto lady e muito menos donzela) caso fosse do sexo oposto poderia muito bem estar "coçando o saco" de tão entediada, diferente das outras, tendo as mãos vazias ao invés dos bastidores e panos belamente bordados, os que haviam sido entregues a si jogados da janela sem segundo pensamento.

—Olha, eu diria que se fosse para eu partilhar os lençóis com alguma das mulheres Targaryen seria certamente a Saerella, mas pelo que eu sei ela tá enjoada, então vai que eu chupo o vômito junto se chupar forte demais? Ela também é meio suportável, diferente de você, viu, Naerys, para uma tão chamada princesa você consegue ser a vadia mais insuportável no recinto, e olha que não é fácil ganhar o título de nossa tão querida Avalon. Falando no diabo, que seios maravilhosos você tem minha querida, minha cama nunca nega companhia de uma bela mulher como você… — Erae falava como um camponês e xingava como um pescador, notaram as mulheres da sala, entre arcadas horrorizadas pelo rumo da conversa, que antes focava em sapatos e tiaras sem a indiscrição da princesa. Avalon parecia ter engolido um limão completo pela careta absolutamente enojada que produziu, enquanto Naerys empurrava com ódio a perna alheia para longe da sua. A pobre Daenerys, por sua vez, tinha o rosto mais vermelho que uma cereja de veraneio em vergonha — O que acha Saerella? Com quem partilharia suas doces noites de prazer?

—Não tem decoro, Erae? Porte-se como uma lady, e não tenha tais liberdades em relação a mim e as outras moças no recinto, você é uma vergonha para o nome Targaryen.

A reprimenda enraivecida de Naerys caiu em ouvidos surdos, vendo que a mulher a quem se referia apenas revirou os olhos azuis como uma criança mimada, que provavelmente era, e espreguiçou-se ainda mais no sofá dourado como se fosse a dona de todo o castelo. Era incrível que esta não tivesse oferecido um gesto ofensivo a Naerys.

—Não tenho desejo de partilhar minhas noites com nenhuma dama de essa sala, irmã, e muito menos com aqueles que divido sangue — _E muito menos com você_ , ficava implícito na fala da morena. Pena que a nascida do ferro não possuía capacidade cognitiva de um atum, certamente não o suficiente para entender o significado por trás das palavras. 

—Oh, então com quem deseja? Ou melhor dizendo com quem já partilhou, pois até onde sei sua fama não foi ganha com sorrisos e flores. Quer dizer, foi com flores, mas com uma só — Erae sorria diabolicamente a cada palavra dita, vendo as mãos da outra apertarem com força a longa agulha. 

—Não que vossa mercê saiba muita coisa, obviamente — o comentário de Shaera foi devidamente ignorado por Erae, focada na dornesa com sádico interesse. Era certamente cria de Aegon no conhecimento de quais botões empurrar para enraivecer uma sala inteira.

—Conhecendo a reputação, pode até mesmo ter sido um cachorro aquele que lhe trouxe a fama, tendo pago não importa, não é mesmo?

—Esta é uma rudeza sem par, não deveria fazer comentários assim em uma roda de donzelas — a patética tentativa de Daenerys em fazer a tensão da sala desaparecer foi em vão no melhor dos casos. Era óbvio que apesar dos vestidos e babados, sob a aparência delicada, todas as mulheres daquela sala estavam sedentas para ver sangue, eram piores do que os homens.

—Todos sabem que o rei dormiu com ela pelo que fala em público, parece que corre no sangue o gosto por práticas… desgostosas.

E aquele comentário foi o estopim para Saerella, que como um cachorro louco jogou-se sobre a nascida do ferro em fúria cega, a agulha em sua mão encontrando lugar ao ser talhado na maçã do rosto de Erae com ódio, a dornesa tentando ao seu máximo fazer a agulha atravessar o rosto de sua irmã entre os gritos das mulheres e os berros irracionais tanto dela quanto de Erae.

—VOCÊ É UMA VADIA DESGRAÇADA QUE TEM QUE APRENDER A CALAR SUA BOCA GRANDE! — Saerella gritou, ou algo igualmente ofensivo, com o qual ninguém na sala importou-se muito, já que estavam mais interessados na Dayne tentando partir o crânio da ex-Pyke com uma agulha de bordado, o sangue sujando o estofado dourado.

—SUA PUTA DESGRAÇADA! — Superando o choque inicial, Erae já parecia ter esquecido da dor, apenas focando na sua vontade imensurável de arrancar o estômago da barriga da Dayne com suas próprias mãos, de preferência da maneira mais violenta e dolorosa possível. Tirando a dornesa enraivecida de cima de si com um chute no peito, tudo sobre a saqueadora gritava assassinato — EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS, SUA MERDA.

Como baratas tontas as senhoras correram pelo solar, algumas, como princesa Daenerys para tentar segurar tanto Saerella quanto Erae — ambas integralmente empenhadas em tentar arrancar o olho alheio com os dentes —, a pobre Daenerys sendo arrastada por Saerella enquanto Shaera nem mesmo levantara os olhos de seu livro, em total desinteresse. Algumas apenas se retiraram do recinto, à procura de ajuda profissional, como Avalon, que procurava uma desculpa para tal desde que pisou na área ensolarada.

—Parem com essa barbaridade! Ajam como senhoras! Não posso acreditar que sejam capazes de tal alvoroço. Sei que possuem o sangue manchado pelo pecado, mas é uma vergonha portarem-se de tal maneira! — Naerys falava calmamente, e, apesar do sermão, parecia calma como a noite, talvez até mesmo estivesse torcendo para ambas as Targaryen se matarem para diminuir a concorrência. Mulher estranha.

—CALA A BOCA OU VOCÊ É A PRÓXIMA! — Respondeu uma ensandecida Erae, sendo impedida por dois guardas chamados por uma das senhoras.

Erae provavelmente teria brutalizado ambos os guardas que a seguravam, não fosse a aparição de uma figura externa com um assobio entretido. Toda a cena, quando observada de fora, era praticamente incompreensível. Salvo pelas ameaças de morte. Essas eram bastante simples de entender.

—Eu perguntaria o que aconteceu aqui, mas não tenho o menor interesse em saber — olhou em volta Maegor, achando graça na situação. — Erae, seu turno começou — declarou ele, deixando de fora o fato de que o monarca infelizmente estava acordado, e deu meia volta para ir embora. 

Os guardas apenas a soltaram uma vez que estivesse longe do solar. Levaram boas pancadas quando o fizeram, pois Erae, apesar de desarmada, não era tão fraca quanto sua aparência física insistia em sugerir, e tinha fúria para descontar em qualquer coisa que se dignasse a estar por perto antes de prosseguir para o quarto cedido para estadia do rei, com passos firmes, que possivelmente poderiam vir a trazer problemas no futuro.

No caminho, entretanto, teve o desprazer de topar com a Mão do Rei, aparentemente advinda do mesmo lugar a que ela se dirigia.

—Ah. Lady Erae — ele assentiu para ela, a expressão rígida como sempre —, justo a pessoa que procurava. O rei deseja vê-la. — anunciou, e seguiu caminho, tão indiferente quanto estivera momentos antes.

Ela, por outro lado, não gostou da notícia. O rei podia vê-la do sétimo inferno, que morresse no turno dela para que virasse rainha, resmungou. Provocaria a morte ela mesma, se necessário, com uma almofada. Sim, com uma almofada, enfiada pelo esôfago até que sua garganta explodisse, parecia uma boa maneira de matá-lo. Com resolução renovada, a mulher seguiu para o quarto, sem anunciar a si mesma ou pedir que qualquer um em volta o fizesse. Agarrou, inclusive, a almofada mais próxima ao entrar.

O homem, morbidamente gordo e esparramado na enorme cama, tinha os olhos um pouco fechados pela gordura de seu rosto. Resmungou ininteligivelmente, antes de dizer qualquer coisa decente.

—Se aproxime — disse o rei, com um gesto vago das mãos. Erae o fez, sorrindo como o diabo com sua maldita almofada — Sim… Queria a Dayne, mas você vai servir.

Os próximos momentos se desenrolaram em uma sequência caótica repentina. Aegon agarrou o braço da mulher e tentou forçá-la ao leito, mas sua lentidão possibilitou que Erae, tendo largado a almofada, enfiasse o punho fechado no centro do rosto gordo do homem, quebrando prontamente seu nariz, e distribuindo em seguida os golpes que conseguiu para soltar-se. Feito isso, agarrou a faca da bainha, pronta para cortá-lo em ínfimos pedaços, mas o monarca, berrando como uma criança birrenta, já havia convocado o manto branco mais próximo para segurá-la.

—QUERO ESTA PROSTITUTA COM A CABEÇA DECEPADA! — berrou, atraindo atenções indesejadas de literalmente todo mundo que conseguisse ouvir, nisto incluso Daemon Blackfyre.

Mesmo ciente de que Erae havia cometido a maior burrice possível, ele não estava disposto a ver qualquer mulher perder a cabeça por recusá-lo. Mesmo que a mulher em questão tivesse de fato ido até ali com a intenção de matá-lo. Então uma vez no quarto, usou da influência que tinha, pois diferente de sua meia-irmã, tinha plena noção de até onde esta ia. 

—E quem verá qualquer sentido na perda de sua cabeça, meu pai? — ele começou, encostado na porta. — Apenas mande chicoteá-la. Talvez isso incuta algum bom senso em sua cabeça. O povo o verá como uma pessoa misericordiosa, capaz de perdoar súditos por suas falhas.

Daemon, assim como boa parte das pessoas ali, sabia que uma vez vista a punição exigida, Aegon provavelmente esqueceria por que estava acontecendo afinal. Não era nenhuma surpresa que o rei passava mais tempo delirando do que consciente, e menos novidade ainda o fato de que se Daemon declarasse que o sol agora era verde, Aegon decretaria que o sol era verde e ai daqueles que dissessem o contrário.

—Isto! Chicoteiem esta prostituta maldita! — berrou Aegon.

Enquanto isso, os mantos brancos arrastavam dali uma Erae ensandecida, sendo necessários quatro deles para conseguir com sucesso levá-la.


	13. 1.3 - For the fairest.

**Viserys**

—Ninguém com habilidades como aquelas pode ser seguro — Viserys suspirou, apoiado no batente da janela do quarto de Daemon, em uma das torres do castelo de Ponta Tempestade, observando Davos Baratheon no pátio de treinos. Naquela manhã, Daemon não treinava. No centro do quarto, um Aegor concentrado jogava cyvasse com este, enquanto Shaera lia qualquer coisa em uma poltrona. 

—Ele tem um ponto — Aegor, com a mão no queixo, moveu seu elefante, sem olhar para o Arryn — o Baratheon é habilidoso demais para não ser exatamente o que parece: uma criatura ardilosa.

—Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. As Terras da Tempestade fariam bons aliados. Ponta Tempestade ainda deve esperar a decidir a quem apoiar — Daemon balançou a cabeça, e capturou o elefante de Aegor.

—Eu ainda acho que o Baratheon apoiaria você pelo simples custo de uma tortinha de limão — Shaera declarou, calmamente, virando uma página.

—Ou talvez pelo preço de um olho. — Viserys fez questão de parecer extremamente assustado com a perspectiva de ter um Baratheon comendo seu olho, mas a verdade era que concordava com Shaera. Sor Davos parecia extremamente estúpido para ele, ainda que não soubesse se aquilo era ou não uma fachada assim como a dele.

—Ninguém quer comer seu olho, Viserys. — Aegor grunhiu, sacrificando outra de suas peças no tabuleiro, obviamente descontente com os comentários fúteis do irmão mais novo.

—Mas e se quiserem comer o _seu_ olho? Ou muitos olhos? — ele fez uma careta assustada. 

—Não vai haver banquete de olhos — Daemon declarou, de maneira final —, veremos o que será feito. Talvez outros Baratheon estejam abertos ao diálogo.

—Converse com a Manderly. Agora ela está noiva dele, e parece menos imbecil do que o próprio — Shaera deu de ombros.

—Menos imbecil ainda é imbecil — Aegor levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Estamos cercados de idiotas — Shaera riu. Aegor olhou de relance para Viserys. Ele percebeu, e embora não o agradasse, ser rotulado como idiota, era um preço pequeno a pagar pela influência que tinha em Daemon, além de sua suposta estupidez parecer surtir bons efeitos nele no quesito atração. Não lhe surpreenderia se ele gostasse daquilo apenas pela dominância.

Tudo posto em cheque, o fato era que Daemon, o grande e bem quisto bastardo de Aegon, era tão hétero quanto uma curva em S. O que era a mesma coisa que dizer nem um pouco. E Viserys, bastante ciente de sua condição — não tinha talento às armas, sua força política era pouca, dificilmente seria seguido para uma batalha — estava disposto a fazer uso do outro para o que quer que achasse necessário. Diabo, até o poria no trono se isso lhe rendesse uma longa e confortável vida sussurrando ao pé de sua orelha — e possivelmente sentado em seu colo atrás de portas fechadas. Os deuses sabiam que ele não escutava Rohanne de Tyrosh, e para qualquer dos bastardos isso era ambos um bom e mau indicativo: ela não interferiria em assuntos políticos, mas era uma aliada fraca, sem valor dentro de Westeros. Viserys fazia preces pela súbita e trágica morte da mulher, que era pouco mais do que uma parideira para Daemon, para que então pudessem formar absolutamente qualquer outra aliança com um noivado. Aegor não era um partido tão desejado frente ao reino, se sabia que ele tinha pouca ou nenhuma probabilidade de subir ao trono, ainda mais abertamente apoiando o direito do irmão. Ele próprio era a última escolha de qualquer lorde para sua filha donzela, apesar de o nome Targaryen ainda pôr pessoas interessadas no assunto. Para ele, aquela parte era pouco importante, por não ter qualquer interesse em mulheres como todo. Provavelmente faria se fosse obrigado, pela necessidade de alianças, mas ou sua esposa teria seu quarto visitado no máximo uma vez ao ano, ou morreria em breve e donzela.

Shaera, por outro lado, era uma história completamente diferente. Era uma moeda de troca valiosa, mesmo que fosse fazer objeções ao termo se fosse usado em voz alta. Não queria se casar, e insistia nisso, mas os quatro ali sabiam que se fosse o preço pelo trono, ela provavelmente o pagaria. Verdade fosse dita, ele se importava pouco ou nada com ela, e na primeira oportunidade que percebesse, insistiria para que Daemon firmasse uma aliança com o casamento da bastarda. Shaera podia fazer objeções quando fosse senhora do Norte ou qualquer coisa assim, e ele sabia que ela dificilmente se poria contra o governo de Daemon.

Se não soubesse que tinham uma pequena confraternização, chá da tarde, coisa pouca, com Marine dentro de algum tempo, entretanto, provavelmente teria se atirado no colo de Daemon apenas para irritar os outros presentes. Se lhe rotulariam como um tolo, faria tolices.

—Não gosto da Manderly.

Foi a única afirmação a quebrar o silêncio, seguida por grunhidos de concordância de Viserys, Aegor, e Daemon. Enquanto era bem verdade que o apoio da moça ela um grande adendo no caso de precisarem contar seus aliados, era como andar em ovos. Ninguém tinha a menor noção do que, exatamente ela queria por sua aliança, ou mesmo se sua lealdade era confiável.

—Mas talveeeeez, você possa falar com ela. Tipo. Que nem uma menina — Viserys sorriu de maneira boba, movendo o dragão de Daemon para a posição mais esdrúxula possível. Aegor sorriu, sarcasmo pingando da voz. Shaera fez uma careta para a afirmação dele.

—Isso é fantástico, Viserys, Obrigado — ele riu, capturando a peça.

—Mesmo? — ele sorriu, como uma criança, mais divertido por acreditarem na farsa do que pela perspectiva de ter feito um bom movimento do tabuleiro. Que ele sabia não ter feito.

—Não.

—Não seja tão maldoso — Daemon riu — Viserys só queria ajudar.

—Que os outros carreguem a ajuda de Viserys — Aegor resmungou.

O mau humor costumeiro de Aegor, que simplesmente enervava o bastardo Arryn, foi interrompido por uma batida sólida na porta, por parte da criadagem. Frente à ordem de entrada por parte de Daemon, uma criada trazia um bule de chá fumegante, acompanhado de doces e uma roda de queijo. Era o indicativo de que a garota viria em breve, e realmente, ela não tardou a mostrar sua presença, com a expressão tão doce e afetada que poderia dar diabetes a alguém, se soubessem o que era diabetes. Viserys tinha absoluta certeza de que ela viera ali com o intuito de levar algum deles para a cama, e, embora Aegor fosse um belo espécime de homem, ele apostava suas fichas no dragão negro.

O decote da nortenha era fundo o suficiente para ser indesejado. Viserys não tinha nenhuma vontade de ver os seios dela escaparem do corpete, mas todos os outros presentes pareciam ter no mínimo uma vaga curiosidade sobre o assunto. Marine tinha o cabelo preso no topo da cabeça, como que para focar ainda mais a atenção em seus seios.

—Vossas altezas, é uma grande honra ser convidada a desfrutar sua presença — ela fez uma mesura, o que fez o Arryn verdadeiramente acreditar que durante o chá, teria o desprazer de ver os seios da Manderly.

—Por favor, sente-se — Shaera indicou uma poltrona, servindo a si mesma de chá. Era a única que parecia ter o mínimo de noção ali, e por aquilo, a agradeceu silenciosamente.

—O que gostariam de discutir hoje? Seria algo relacionado a meu casamento, que está próximo? — ela indagou, cílios piscando afetadamente enquanto bebericava a própria xícara de chá.

—De certo modo, sim — Aegor respondeu, enquanto cortava um pedaço do queijo para si mesmo com a faca que tirara do cinto. Mordeu-o antes que alguém dissesse outra coisa.

—Queremos saber qual parte você apoiará na sucessão — declarou Shaera, de forma bastante direta, observando a reação da moça. A maneira com que baixou o olhar e sorriu confirmava as suspeitas de Viserys quanto às intenções dela.

—Ah, bem. Como sabem — ela começou, fechando os olhos como se refletisse por um segundo — o direito de sucessão recai sobre o herdeiro mais velho, e mais próximo. Os deuses decidiram por nós, e sua graça endossa a vontade dos deuses provendo a príncipe Daemon a Blackfyre.

—Apoiará Daemon quando o tempo chegar, então? — Aegor levantou uma sobrancelha.

—O príncipe sempre teve meu apoio, vossa alteza — por alguma razão inimaginável, nenhum deles estava surpreso com isso.

—E seu noivo, Lady Manderly? — mais uma vez, Shaera tomara a frente. Assim como ela, Viserys dava às caras e bocas da nortenha pouco crédito, bebericando seu chá de uma maneira incômoda, apenas para parecer um pouco mais aparvalhado. Marine era uma tonta com seios gigantes, concluiu. Uma imbecil em um belo vestido. Ocupada demais em admirar Daemon, ele sabia que ela não tinha tirado a medida do herdeiro. Sua beleza carecia de uma cabeça estável dirigindo tudo. 

—O que podemos esperar de Davos Baratheon, senhora? — Daemon suspirou.

—Ele é uma criatura ardilosa, concedo a ele o elogio. Parece determinado a manter minha honra intacta, embora já lhe tenha garantido que me serve de pouco ou nada. Ou não me deseja, ou tem planos pela frente, mas eu hei de quebrá-lo, vossa alteza pode se assegurar disso — sorriu.

—Tudo que Lady Marine necessita fazer é garantir que o Baratheon reconheça o dragão certo — concluiu Aegor. Daemon sorriu para a lady, tomando uma de suas mãos com a própria, e plantando sobre ela um beijo delicado.

—E vossa senhoria teria nossa eterna gratidão — ele retribuiu o sorriso, seus belos olhos violeta sendo demais para o coração da moça. Viserys podia compreender o sentimento, embora não fosse seu coração que ele agitava. — Podemos contar com sua colaboração para os propósitos da coroa?

—Por certo que sim — ela pôs a mão sobre o peito, apenas uma serva honrada do príncipe. Digo. Da coroa. 

Daemon não soltou a mão da moça, e voltou-se aos três irmãos. Antes que seus lábios se abrissem para formar as palavras, todos ali sabiam o que seria dito, mesmo ele, que fingiria não saber.

—Irmãos, irmã, gostaria de uma palavra a sós com a dama. 

Shaera respirou fundo, e fechou seu livro de maneira abrupta, levantando-se em seguida. Daemon certamente era a melhor opção para o reino, mas às vezes, a parte da árvore de onde ele puxava suas qualidades também trazia consigo seus piores defeitos. Aegor mostrou-se visivelmente insatisfeito, mas como sua expressão usual já era de muito desgosto, não pareceu a ninguém algo novo. Viserys levou consigo a xícara de chá meio cheia, em passinhos atrás de Shaera. Apenas a seguia, por não ter nada melhor por fazer, e ela, por sua vez, seguia Aegor.

—Vocês acham que eles vão tomar todo o chá? E… E comer todo o queijo? — ele sugeriu, parecendo bastante triste sobre essa perspectiva. Shaera suspirou, mas Aegor riu.

—Daemon certamente não tomará o chá, nem comerá o queijo — ela respondeu.

—Não mesmo. Daemon infelizmente é adepto a fechar acordos com o próprio pau — completou Aegor.

  
  


**Avalon**

A estadia em Ponta Tempestade estava desgastando toda a boa vontade que sobrara na garota desde que a viagem havia começado. Aquele inferno úmido e cheio de vento que era o castelo a cansava. Era perseguida dia e noite por cavaleiros querendo seu favor, e nenhum de seus irmãos era capaz de dissolver o tédio que se instaurara sobre ela. Saerella vivia em outro mundo, Shaera estava sempre com a trupe de Daemon, Daenerys era a própria encarnação das boas maneiras, e Erae era impossível como acompanhante a uma dama de respeito. Nem as damas Baratheon lhe serviam de qualquer coisa, ocupadas demais com as outras moças.

Entretanto, embora estivesse praticamente presa ali, a estadia lhe dera tempo para pensar. Não tinha interesse na coroa, concluía com certeza. Porto Real era uma cidade fétida, que lhe causava desgosto puro ao precisar ficar ali. Tampouco tinha interesse em se juntar ao burburinho e à disputa dos outros bastardos. Se fosse escolha sua, partiria a galope de volta para Lannisporto, se casaria com o filho mais velho de seu tio, e seria senhora da cidade. Desejava aos Targaryen sorte matando uns aos outros, mas ela era uma Lannister, e não queria participar naquilo.

A única parte que lhe agradava em ser mais uma pertencente ao maldito sangue do dragão era que podia livremente condenar à morte qualquer um que a tocasse sem permissão, sem precisar manchar suas mãos em sangue.

Seu tour solitário pelos corredores do castelo a deixara bastante insatisfeita. Diferente da Fortaleza, ou mesmo do Rochedo, o lar ancestral dos Durrandon era sal e rocha, um lugar desinteressante e sem atrativos à garota. Quanto mais progredia pelos corredores, mais sentia que estava presa no sétimo inferno, fadada a passar sua eternidade morrendo de tédio. Não havia nada a fazer ali, e portanto, seu único objetivo ali era encontrar os melhores lugares para fazer absolutamente nada sem ser incomodada.

Avalon desprezava os hábitos do resto da Casa de que agora fazia parte, ao menos oficialmente. Sobretudo aqueles que eram hábitos de cópula. Aegon fazia aquilo muito mais do que era aceitável a qualquer ser humano, passando da depravação para a decadência com um salto mínimo. Lamentava profundamente existir se a causa de sua existência eram os hábitos dele, e o resto da linhagem não deixava a desejar. Cada qual era repugnante à sua própria maneira. Apenas os deuses sabiam o que Daemon e seus seguidores faziam quando enfurnados dentro de seus escritórios fechados, e ela agradecia por não ser um deles, pois assim não tinha de saber de coisa alguma. Erae era tanto uma Targaryen quanto uma Greyjoy, duplamente repugnante por tudo que lhe cabia. Maegor era quase uma cópia mais birrenta do pai, anos mais novo e quilos mais magro, e igualmente estúpido. Daenerys gostava de brincar de dama recatada, mas para a Lannister, aquilo não podia passar de fingimento, e esperava que a Dayne rolasse colina abaixo até o inferno em sua escalada para a coroa. Saerella, pelos deuses, tinha sido prostituta, além de seduzir com sucesso um dos homens que era peça-chave naquele momento, o que já era suficiente para que a desprezasse tanto quanto ao resto. Balerion parecia um ser humano civilizado até o momento, mas quem podia contar com o que um pirata essosi era capaz? E Naerys…

Avalon teve o desprazer de encontrá-la virando o corredor. Na verdade, aquele encontro apenas servia para confirmar o fato de que absolutamente todos os Targaryen, sem salvação, eram um bando de animais no cio. Ela, deuses fossem louvados, era uma mulher de controle e descrição, diferente de toda a sujeira imposta pelo sangue do dragão.

A princesa tinha as cordas do espartilho afrouxadas, o suficiente para que seus seios fossem alcançados dentro do corpete, prensada na parede e completamente absorvida no beijo que compartilhava, entre gemidos suaves e sons produzidos pelo contato. Segura acima do chão e com as saias erguidas até os quadris, firmava-se no enlace com as mãos pelo pescoço de seu companheiro. _Ah_. Avalon começava a entender por que deveria evitar as zonas desocupadas de qualquer lugar. Estivera esperando por um pouco de paz e silêncio, mas não, o que ganhara, no lugar, foram cenas desnecessárias de Naerys e Balerion em um corredor vazio, cenas que jamais poderia desver. Retirava tudo que dissera sobre ele, era apenas mais um em meio ao bando.

Ele jamais a viu, mas infelizmente, Naerys abriu os olhos a tempo para vê-la ali, parada, em desgosto e choque frente à situação. Achou a presença incômoda. Não precisava de platéia, nem desejava uma. Tirando a garota de seu transe enojado, a enxotou dali com um movimento simples de mão. Não entendera por que ela simplesmente ficara ali parada, quando poderia muito bem apenas dar meia volta e fingir que nunca tinha acontecido.

Avalon decidiu voltar ao quarto cedido a ela no castelo. Não lhe faria bem nenhum se manter vagando pelo resto da manhã, não após aquilo. Não queria correr o risco de entrar por acidente em qualquer outro tipo de ato sexual. A situação a deixara mais cautelosa do que o comum, em repúdio absoluto. Mas não lhe faria, afinal, qualquer bem dar à situação atenção por mais do que seus dignos cinco minutos.

Entre os bordados que tinha por terminar, e um longo, demorado banho, ela gastou o resto de sua manhã. Gostava de estar bem limpa, e em sua melhor forma, coisa que não era possível quando estava na estrada, dormindo ao relento como uma plebéia qualquer. E coisa necessária, visto que era convidada de uma grande casa — por mais que fosse tediosa — e uma princesa Targaryen — por mais que odiasse o fato.

Vestia vermelho quando desceu as escadas para o almoço. Não porque fosse uma cor pertencente aos dragões e sim aos leões. Se o universo fosse bom, permitiria que alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ , acontecesse durante a refeição. Não podia mais suportar a monotonia, concluiu, levantando a barra de sua saia para que não pisasse nela nos últimos degraus. Não tinha qualquer pressa, apesar de chegar cedo. Era por falta de algo a fazer naquele infeliz lugar que descia para suas refeições, com o anel na corrente em torno de seu pescoço tilintando suavemente a cada passo.

Sentou-se em silêncio à mesa, um prato fumegante de carne bem passada com uma crosta de ervas sendo posto à sua frente logo em seguida. Não tinha interesse em cerveja, mas requisitou vinho, e este lhe foi trazido, uma boa safra de dourado da Árvore, mesmo que frente aos últimos tempos difíceis no lugar, um bom vinho da Campina estivesse raro de encontrar nos mercados para uma pessoa comum. Não era seu prato favorito, longe disso, mas quando lhe indagaram se tudo estava a seu gosto, sorriu e assentiu como uma dama bem educada. De nada serviria dizer o que realmente pensava no momento, seria análogo a atirar para os animais do estábulo suas melhores jóias esperando que as usassem.

Estranhamente, naquele meio-dia todos haviam decidido fazer silêncio na grande mesa dos Baratheon, incluindo Aegon IV, que comia sua comida como uma criança bem comportada. Ao menos não tinha de ouvir as baboseiras mal colocadas de Viserys. Deuses, aquele garoto era um asno. Avalon cria que a mesa teria permanecido o mesmo tédio, sem qualquer alteração, não fosse o comentário inoportuno de Cassana Baratheon, irmã mais velha de Davos. Obviamente agradeceu por ele aos deuses, assim como por terem criado outras criaturas para seu entretenimento, embora não mencionasse uma palavra disso em voz alta.

Aconteceu ao fim da refeição. Antes daquilo, dificilmente dera atenção a peculiaridades, pois não lhe interessavam e tampouco lhe diziam respeito. Estivera conversando com Naerys, embora um pouco desconfortável, sobre qualquer que fosse o novo vestido que a Targaryen quisesse mandar fazer, Daenerys do outro lado, e à frente, Saerella. A dornesa se levantara da mesa tendo comido pouco, e deixando o vinho intocado sobre a mesa. Mencionou qualquer coisa sobre estar nauseada a Shaera, ao lado, em tom breve, antes de fazê-lo. A Baratheon apenas poderia ter dito mais alto se gritasse, e foi ouvida por todos ali.

—Por que não nos disse que tinha náuseas, vossa alteza? Nosso meistre possui um remédio divino a qualquer mulher que esteja com criança — ela sorriu, docemente, inocente frente ao caos que suas palavras sem medida causariam.

A consequência mais imediata foi a destruição absoluta da túnica branca de Naerys Targaryen, irremediavelmente manchada por vinho tinto da Árvore, advindo diretamente da boca de um Velaryon que quase engasgara nele. A surpresa inicial de ambos com aquilo foi imediatamente substituída pelo escarcéu feito por ela, que, enfurecida, exigira que ele fosse enforcado. A exigência dela foi prontamente negada por Aegon, que pareceu achar a cena mais entretente do que qualquer coisa.

—Sente-se aí e coma sua comida — ele resmungou. Deu então um tapinha no ombro de Lucerys, sentado entre ele e Naerys. — Peça desculpas e compre um vestido novo para que essa megera cale a boca. 

Obedecendo a ordem dada, depois de limpar o rosto com um guardanapo, ele prometeu repor a peça de roupa. Estava vagamente claro aos presentes, ao menos aqueles que tinham seguido na viagem de Porto Real, o porquê da reação extrema dele, e o cômodo permanecia em expectativa. A próxima onda de caos foi provocada, entretanto, pelo próprio monarca, com seus delírios perdidos no tempo.

—Ashara, por que está parada aí, mulher? — resmungou. 

—Ela está com bebê. Eu acho que o bebê congelou ela — declarou Viserys, em toda a confiança da ignorância pura. Davos concordou com a cabeça, para ele parecia uma hipótese plausível.

—Não seja ridículo, Baelor. Você jamais foi muito inteligente — respondeu o rei, em alto e bom tom, batendo na mesa com uma de suas enormes e gordas mãos, forte o suficiente para que os pratos e talheres tremessem onde estavam.

—Bebês congelam pessoas — Viserys deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio.

—Não, não congelam, seu asno sem tamanho. Ashara só está surpresa, mas isso não deveria ser tão chocante quanto ela faz parecer. Obviamente estaria esperando um filho meu a esse ponto, mas Ashara tem o intelecto do tamanho de uma uva — riu o rei, estrondosamente.

Avalon, não satisfeita com a discórdia — e pudera, era a única coisa decente a acontecer em dias — sussurrou a Naerys seus pensamentos sobre a situação, discretamente. Esta os repetiu em alto e bom tom, como se fossem seus próprios.

—Não bastasse ser uma prostituta herege, dorme com o próprio pai como se ele fosse dar a coroa a qualquer de seus filhos imundos. A bastarda e seus bastardos — ela declarou, bebendo mais um gole de seu vinho, sem gastar um olhar com a dornesa. Sua disposição em ser abertamente hostil advinha em muito do fato de que o possível pai da criança tinha arruinado seu almoço, mas hey, quem estava contando?

Em qualquer outro momento, todos os presentes teriam recebido respostas à altura. Mas talvez naquele momento específico, tudo tivesse sido demais para ela. Avalon gostaria de ter visto o rosto de Saerella à toda a situação, mas esta permanecera de costas durante todo o tempo. Não tinha imaginado o anúncio de sua gravidez daquela forma, de certo. Provavelmente esperara estar casada àquele ponto, com sedas turquesa pendendo dos quadris cheios, mas segredos jamais duravam na corte, e a Dayne teria de aprender isso.

Ela se retirou do salão com passos firmes e a vergonha queimando o rosto, enquanto a Lannister brindava à discórdia.

—Alguém poderia pôr em meu prato a maçã que adorna o porco?

  
  


**Amnesia**

—Não há loucura em meu julgamento, Theron, a cidade negra de Asshai da sombra é uma mina de ouro inconcebível, que homens tolos como você se recusam a explorar por serem meros frangotes — a Greyjoy, após sua explicação fervorosa, colidiu as palmas contra o balcão, fazendo com que inúmeras canecas de cerveja rolassem para o chão. Malditos fossem os covardes homens de terra verde, nunca teriam metade da bravura dos nascidos do ferro, mesmo que alguns deles fossem instáveis, para dizer o mínimo. O julgamento da antiga moradora de Pyke não estava errado, era realmente uma possibilidade inexplorada saquear a cidade que tantos temiam, mas talvez tivesse o pensamento inebriado por mais canecas que deveria. Quem em sanidade, afinal, negaria beber do licor oferecido pelas beldades do bordel?

—Se deseja ouro, seja minha convidada e roube todo a riqueza metida entre a boceta das mulheres de Lannisporto, elas as guardam como tesouros, eu assumo. Mas não seja besta Amnesia, nenhum homem em são juízo iria para aquelas terras de nada brincar com os feiticeiros que lá habitam — o homem desdenhou, coçando o grande bigode branco. Theron era um velho lobo do mar, experiente com as ondas e calejado pelos anos em navios. Não possuía, entretanto, uma gota de audácia em seu gordo corpo velho.

—Não sei se é a idade que lhe pesa as costas, velho, mas não sou um homem, e muito menos desejo ser um. 

—Não é o que pensam quando se veste assim.

Amnesia apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para o comentário, claramente entretida pelo turno que os eventos na taverna tinham tomado.

—É mais prático, afinal, nunca o vi subir em uma vela usando saias também, Theron. Talvez devesse tentar mais vezes, provavelmente de tal maneira tivesse músculos suficientes para não perder uma perna por motivo algum.

—Sua vadia estúpida! Talvez se vestisse-se como uma mulher não fosse tão arrogante. Aposto que o que a falta é uma boa e velha surra na cama por um homem, embora as mulheres aqui devam a fazer sentir-se como um.

Naquele momento todo o bordel pareceu aquietar-se com a tensão que se construía entre os dois capitães, e não era segredo para ninguém que uma briga iria acontecer caso ninguém interesse. As mulheres atrás da bancada apenas rezavam aos sete que nada fosse quebrado pelos irritadiços bêbados.

—E o que teria você a oferecer-me? Não desejo o mísero dedo murcho que possui entre as pernas, velho, e muito menos as doenças que essa putrefata desculpa para um pênis carrega — já girando uma garrafa em mãos, a capitã do Hellhound não parecia mais tão animada com a perspectiva de uma troca de farpas quanto minutos atrás. Nada a irritava mais que homens como o boçal que achava-se melhor que os outros por motivo algum.

Antes de a mulher decidir por quebrar a garrafa na mesa e possivelmente abrir a garganta do homem com esta, um alto som de estilhaços foi ouvido frente à imagem de outra criatura subindo em umas mesas. Amnesia não estava nem perto de estar sóbria o suficiente para processar o que estava acontecendo em sua volta. Após longos segundos tentando reconhecer o que acontecia, a capitã chegou a duas conclusões: a mulher sobre a mesa era definitivamente muito branca, e estava tirando a roupa.

Pulando da mesa para o chão em um ato que não era nem mesmo miseramente delicado, a mulher, agora nua como o dia em que veio à terra, parecia dançar entre as mesas em sua direção, o bordel explodindo em assobios e gritos animados. Não era nem ao mesmo bonita, Amnesia notara, já que a genética parecia não contribuído com as belas curvas opulentas de outras mulheres do salão. Porém, a criatura, magra como um homem, parecia ter seus encantos, em uma dança bêbada pelo salão até parar em seu colo.

—Por que perdes tempo com homens menores quando pode perdê-lo comigo? — a moça sorriu, mostrando a fileira de dentes tortos em uma pobre tentativa de flerte. Amnesia achou charmoso. — Tenho certamente qualidades que a entreteriam melhor que qualquer palavra que esse ancião imbecil possa sonhar em dizer.

—É uma proposta interessante, senhorita. Estaria interessada em prová-la verídica? Não possuo interesse em mentirosos, tenha em mente, e muito menos quebradores de promessas.

—Foi o que ouvi sobre a Viúva Negra, aquela que tece sua teia sobre os mares, cercada pelos cães do inferno — Amnesia sentiu os músculos tensionarem pela afirmação, porém seu rosto continuou calmo como o mar em cheia, não era a primeira vez que sua reputação a precedia, e certamente não seria a última. Não a incomodava mais o que um dia fora um tão odiado apelido. — São os boatos verdadeiros, minha senhora?

—E se forem? Terá então medo da aranha e ficará longe de mim? — apertando a mão sobre a carne do quadril alheio, a morena levantou o queixo em desafio, esperando ver a loira caindo em submissão, apenas para encontrar um meio sorriso entre os lábios ao ver o brilho travesso nos olhos azuis — Não serás a primeira.

—Apenas se tiver medo de veneno, e acho-o muito doce para dizer não.

—Oh, deuses, não bastava ser uma maldita traidora do sexo que se porta como homem, ainda tem de esfregar na cara de todos essa patifaria.

Contra ambas mulheres furiosas Theron nunca teve a mínima chance.

Horas depois, jogadas entre infinitas cobertas, Amnesia Greyjoy a muito não sentia-se tão confortável. Não lembrava muito sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Sendo sincera, praticamente não lembrava-se de nada, tirando o fato de que provavelmente falara asneiras de que se arrependeria no dia seguinte e que era possível achar machucados a mais em si por alguma briga desnecessária. Contudo, o corpo quente em sua direita lhe dizia que ao menos levara alguém para a cama, então a noite não havia sido em vão.

Virando os olhos sonolentos, pesados pela ressaca e cansaço, a nascida do ferro focou o olhar no corpo branco que dormia de bruços, lençóis apenas cobrindo sua lombar. Não demorou muito a vista no rosto enfiado em um travesseiro ou nos seios comprimidos contra a cama, porém lhe capturou a atenção as dezenas de feridas ainda abertas que adornavam a carne pálida.

Açoites, logo a veio a cabeça, mas não significava muito para essas bandas, já que com tantos guardas até mesmo roubar uma maçã ganharia a graça real de chicotadas — inferno, Amnesia seria no mínimo decapitada por metade de seus crimes, não deveria julgar a moça — mas não conseguia manter as mãos longes do profundo vermelho, a cabeça morena já sonhando acordada com mil explicações para as costas abertas de sua tão estranha companhia. Optando por não ficar no local por mais tempo a nascida do ferro abstraiu a mão de perto da pele alheia, estalando as juntas ao levantar-se e procurou fazer-se decente.

Ao menos teve seu tempo para colocar roupas antes de a porta ser arrebentada aberta com um estrondo que a fez buscar pela adaga, que por algum motivo que nem mesmo o Deus Afogado compreende não estava consigo. Ao menos sua companhia na cama nem ao mesmo mexeu-se com o barulho.

—Erae, juro pelo Deus Afogado que se tiver de arrastar-lhe para fora desse bordel imundo para ver um meistre eu irei! Perdeu afinal o meio neurônio que tinha? Quase executei metade dos funcionários daquele maldito castelo procurando por sua bunda branc- ah, saudações Amnesia, como vai? Parece estar em boa saúde.

O ser parado na soleira fez o sangue da antiga Greyjoy correr frio com memórias, talvez porque o homem era um retrato vago do que, ou mais exatamente quem, seu amado um dia fora. Amnesia gostava de contar em uma história antiga que igual a todas as casas antigas, o rosto de um Greyjoy era inesquecível pois era marcado pelas sombras do mar. Todavia, Harren ser perfeitamente a pintura etérea de seu antigo marido definitivamente não estava ajudando o humor de Amnesia àquela hora da manhã.

—Greyjoy — Amnesia cuspiu a palavra como veneno, não fazendo o mínimo esforço para disfarçar o desdém pelo homem — retire-se de meu cômodo ou serei forçada a retirá-lo utilizando qualquer meio desejado por mim.

—Não deixarei o recinto até retornar a mim o que vim buscar, senhora. Portanto, peço que saia do caminho antes que tenha de fazer algo sobre o fato — muitos chamavam o caçula Greyjoy de Kraken, mas Amnesia o via como um cão leal e pateticamente cego ao dono. Ele o era, afinal, desde que o viu pela primeira vez: um pré-adolescente patético correndo como um cachorrinho atrás de sua cara-metade em brincadeiras, grudados pelo quadril.

—Pois até onde possuo conhecimento, sua adorada dona não está no recinto, então faça-me um favor, ponha seu rabo entre as pernas e retire-se, pois não colocarei um pé fora desse quarto.

—Toma-me como tolo, Lady Greyjoy? 

—Deseja a resposta sincera ou o que seus tripulantes o dizem?

Ambos, no embate de palavras, já tinham os punhos em suas respectivas lâminas, apenas esperando o momento correto de intercalar uma luta. Harren certamente era um dançarino gracioso com sua espada, mas era jovem, praticamente um menino verde aos olhos de Amnesia, que possuía anos de experiência nas costas, mas não metade da esperteza frieza de seu adversário.

—Oh, pela fúria do Deus Afogado, por qual razão infernal nenhum de vocês cala a maldita boca? O que uma mulher tem de fazer para ter um momento de silêncio entre as senhoras fofoqueiras por aqui? Porque juro, se for assassinato, será feito nesse momento — Amnesia teve de pontuar o herdeiro Greyjoy por ter apenas baixado a cabeça em submissão graciosa à mulher sonolenta e irritada na cama, no lugar de ajoelhar-se para esta, já que Amnesia estava certa que se ambos estivessem sozinhos o jovem prostraria-se em mãos e pés para a albina — Está cedo demais para discutir qualquer coisa.

E naquele momento, Amnesia compreendeu que a noite anterior foi mais que um erro cometido pela bebida — por alguma razão cruel do destino dormira com a filha do Deus Afogado. Bem, tivera uma boa vida, vira os belos mares e conheceu terras inimagináveis, não possuía muitos arrependimentos…

—Caso não importe-se com minha pergunta, vossa alteza, por que está aqui, de todos os lugares? Ainda mais em tais companhias — Harren torceu o nariz ao falar a última frase. Bom, ao menos não era a única insatisfeita com a situação.

—Levante-se Harren, minha razão é simples: negócios. — Erae parecia mas acordada agora, porém não mais ajeitada, com os revoltosos cabelos curtos voando por toda direção de seu rosto e a cara ainda amassada pelo travesseiro.

—Pois em minhas terras não conhecemos negócios selados em um leito que não sejam matrimônios, Erae, pelo deus eu imploro que não faça mais tolices. Não basta o espetáculo de ontem, tem sorte de o monarca obeso não tenha retirado o decreto sobre seu nome imediatamente.

—Não são mais suas terras que minhas, Greyjoy, coloque-se em seu lugar e escute-me com atenção. Ela pode conseguir o que necessitamos. Não coloco menos mérito em seu navio ou nossa frota, porém ela pode chegar até os confins da terra e cair de sua borda por esse objetivo — suspirou Erae, sem paciência para discutir com Harren àquela hora da manhã — Além do mais, faria novamente se necessário. Infernos, faria até mesmo por desejo, nada em vida me agradou mais que enfiar o punho no nariz gorduroso do balofo.

—Oh, pelo ódio do deus afogado! Podem as senhoras por favor pararem de fofocar sobre mim em minha frente e abordarem logo o assunto?! — A fúria cega a muito havia deixado os olhos castanhos da antiga Greyjoy, que se resignara a manter uma careta de desgosto — o que desejam, afinal?

Os olhos azuis da albina brilhavam com perigo, e Amnesia não era uma estúpida, envolver-se com sangue da antiga linhagem das ilhas de ferro era um mau agouro — sentira isso na própria pele —, porém a curiosidade a entusiasmava: a vida estava chata demais naqueles dias.

—Precisamos de um capitão leal como um cão e forte como a tempestade, com uma tripulação capaz de cair da beira do mundo e sobreviver para uma missão importante. 

—E já não tem seu tão amado servo para ir aos confins da terra em busca de seus favores? 

—E o que seria de mim sem minha Mão ao meu lado? Tenho consciência de minhas faltas Amnesia: não sei escrever e tampouco ler, números doem minha cabeça e não possuo a mínima experiência para governar um reino. Mas tenho ambições, senhora, não as maiores vistas pelas ilhas e muito menos as mais grandiosas. Todavia, as fareis reais, e você, meu amor, conquistará minha coroa.

—É louca em pensar que a deixarão ser rainha.

—Posso ser uma, provavelmente sou, mas agora sou uma louca chamada Targaryen. Os homens que se acharam superiores a mim caíram sob minha espada, duvidavam de mim. Mas comando meu próprio navio e alimentei meus traidores com carne putrefata. Sou uma louca minha senhora, mas sou filha do Deus Afogado, e cumpro minhas promessas.

—Então, o que ganharão com essa aventura? Sejas verdadeira, nada tens que eu deseje.

—Tenho ouro e joias raras, tenho terras, tenho um navio e frotas à minha disposição. Mas não é isso que desejas, não é? Seu coração clama por casa, e tal desejo é de possível realização para mim. Poderia descansar da vida de procurada e do ódio no seio de sua amada terra. Não deseja novamente contar histórias sem o medo e descrença escurecendo os ouvidos de quem se encanta?

Amnesia não era tola, mas lhe doeu a saudade de uma terra que jurou que nunca mais iria ver, e como uma tola, sucumbiu aos seus doces desejos interiores.

—Tens então um trato Vossa Graça, que os mares a garantam prosperidade, ó rainha da água e sal. O que devo fazer?

—Oh deixemos a politicagem de lado. Por que falamos de tal quando possuímos uma perfeita cama no recinto? Importa-se em nos acompanhar, Harren? Sinto falta de diversão nessa terra verde, deleitem sua rainha.


	14. 1.4 - Blossoms of salt

**Saerella**

Os últimos dias haviam sido castigo divino. Saerella não cria em deuses que não fossem cruéis por demasiado, e pelo quê a puniam, não tinha certeza. Mas supunha que tivesse feito algo. Talvez alguma ofensa de ordem inimaginável como por exemplo soltar gases na direção de algum altar. É. Certamente deveria ser isso. Desejava poder ter passado todo o trajeto pelo Caminho do Espinhaço em uma agradável névoa ébria. Infelizmente as janelas fechadas da carruagem não faziam nada além de bloquear a poeira. Bloquear as fofocas das outras moças estaria relegado ao campo do homicídio, e ela não tinha a menor intenção de passar o resto de sua vida em uma cela.

Fora uma viagem absolutamente miserável. O cheiro de sal em Ponta Tempestade, que não tivera percebido até o momento em que se preparavam para seguir caminho, era suficiente para que seu estômago se revirasse pelo resto do dia. Sentia náuseas terríveis naqueles últimos dias. A carruagem, embora sacolejante demais para ser agradável, era uma pequena bondade, uma vez que, dentro dela, não precisava manter uma boa postura, e de fato não o fazia, contorcida por cima de almofadas enormes. É claro que, cedo o suficiente, enquanto se afastavam da fortaleza insular dos Baratheon, o cheiro de sal se tornou o odor da grama, o cheiro do ar parado, o aroma montanhês trazido pelo vento… Ela foi obrigada a implorar que o cocheiro parasse em mais de uma ocasião, onde atrás de algum arbusto e longe das vistas alheias, livrava o estômago de qualquer conteúdo ingerido nas últimas duas horas. Sentia-se inigualavelmente faminta e ao mesmo tempo insuportavelmente enjoada. Supunha que era a combinação do tempo de gravidez e da viagem sem fim.

Não bastasse - e jamais bastava a deuses cruéis, de fato - sua fraqueza física, ela ainda foi obrigada a suportar toda sorte de presenças incômodas. Agradeceu, entretanto, que nenhuma delas fora de Maegor. Tinha plena convicção de que o que quer que tivesse a dizer a ela depois do desastre no almoço em Ponta Tempestade seria digno de purificá-lo com fogo. Na verdade, depois daquele pensamento, ficara com a dúvida: R’hllor seria a entidade bondosa a dar a ela algum sossego, caso entregasse Maegor às chamas? Ela o faria de bom grado por algum sossego e alguma comida que permanecesse no estômago.

As moças pareciam se revezar para estar dentro da carruagem com ela, e lhe faltava ânimo para enxotá-las dali. Shaera era a que menos a incomodava, embora tivesse mais perguntas do que fazia. Ao menos deixava que se contorcesse em paz. Avalon vinha com sussurros e cinismo em seu entorno, e aquilo lhe trazia ainda mais enjoos, a incerteza de não saber em que lado ela estava. Daenerys… Saerella não entendia o que, exatamente ela estava fazendo ali, e estivesse seu ânimo melhor, nem teria permitido que entrasse. Ela vira a cena na saída da Fortaleza Vermelha, e imaginava que talvez sua presença se tratasse mais da curiosidade de saber o que havia dentro do baú do que de preocupação ou interesse nela, propriamente dito. _Bem feito_ , riu Saerella consigo mesma em certo momento, o que certamente lhe rendeu um ou dois olhares de estranhamento e alguma preocupação por sua saúde mental por parte da outra Dayne. _O baú está debaixo do meu banco, e vomito por cima dela, mas não arredo pé_. 

Não recebeu quaisquer reações diferentes da única pessoa que importava naquele momento, e aquilo trazia ansiedade a ela. Sabia, pelo que acontecera no momento, que ele não esperava por aquilo. E não podia culpá-lo, ela também não esperara pela notícia quando a recebera. Mas além disso… o comportamento dele se mostrara da ordem de um silêncio quase sólido. Se durante a viagem mantera um contato mínimo, agora parecia restringí-lo mais ainda. Imaginava que não fosse conseguir um momento para debater a situação tão cedo. Talvez forçar a mão dele a finalmente tomá-la em casamento. Sentiu a criança se mexer frente ao pensamento, e imaginou que gostasse da ideia. Embora ela também gostasse, o movimento voltou a deixá-la com o estômago embrulhado.

Talvez a pior das ofensas sofridas por ela, além dos sacolejos do caminho do espinhaço, tenha sido o fato de que, afinal, Naerys tinha uma posição mais alta que a dela, e podia fazer o que bem entendesse. Quando menos esperava, Raya Bolton entrara na carruagem com um afetado e falso sorriso.

—O que está fazendo aqui. — resmungou, virando-se de sua posição atual para encarar a intrusa.

—Princesa Naerys me realocou como sua aia. Sua alteza considera que como está com criança, precisa de alguém com maior experiência.

—Ótimo, realmente ótimo. — ela grunhiu, voltando a se virar de costas para ela em seu banco.

A pior, pior parte da presença de Raya eram todas as fofocas que trazia consigo e as pessoas com quem as trocava pela janela aberta do veículo. O burburinho e risadinhas a informaram de coisas que jamais quisera saber. Com quem dormiam as senhoras da corte. Quem fazia seus horrendos vestidos — Saerella preferia os modelos dorneses e essosi, então jamais tinha de se preocupar com os nomes responsáveis pelos modelitos temíveis. Quais criadas eram incorrigíveis e poderiam “manchar a reputação” de uma jovem senhora. Verdadeiramente coisas com as quais ela não poderia se importar menos. Reputação e bom nome eram coisas que tinha sido obrigada a abandonar por culpa de Matarys. Esperava que onde quer que estivesse, os deuses lhe torturassem a alma de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele merecia o sofrimento. Talvez em um universo onde ele não existisse, estivesse agora se preparando para um casamento com Dorne, fato pelo qual também queria amaldiçoar Lucerys — ela não tinha certeza se a repetição constante de “quando você for princesa de Dorne” era um plano sério ou apenas uma provocação, mas tendo-o conhecido o suficiente a este ponto, imaginava que provavelmente estivesse falando sério. Ela queria não se surpreender com as coisas que sabia que ele era capaz de fazer, mas queria ter a mísera esperança de que não a venderia por aliança também.

E é claro que haviam fofocas a respeito dele. Por que não haveriam, não é mesmo? Raya provavelmente tinha recebido ordem para infernizar a vida da pobre dornesa, e cumpria com afinco seu desígnio.

As rodadas começaram pelas amantes passadas. Como a maioria delas não se encontrava mais entre os vivos ou em posições que fossem dignas de palavra. Foram dados especiais focos ao desaparecimento de certa bastarda que tinha ilusões dignas do delírio sobre se tornar esposa dele. Essa parte em especial trouxe um sorriso sarcástico ao rosto dela. Moritas podia se atirar da Torre da Espada Branca por tudo que ela se importava. Ele provavelmente tinha algo a ver com o desaparecimento dela, esse tanto era óbvio, mas melhor para ela. Era uma coisinha estúpida e pretensiosa, filha de uma criada de cozinha, querendo comparar a si mesma com uma Dayne de Tombastela. A vitória naquela ridícula competição estava óbvia. Moritas dificilmente teria o porte e as maneiras necessários para ser uma grande senhora, que dirá uma daquele status, observada e com sua qualidade julgada pela corte e suas senhoras mexiriqueiras. Melhor que tivesse desaparecido mesmo.

Passaram então às atuais. Essa parte particularmente a irritou. Em especial porque não parecia estar contada entre essa lista. Não que quisesse fazer parte de uma lista. Mas ela certamente merecia ser mencionada, visto o estado em que se encontrava. Era no mínimo uma ofensa deliberada. Foi razoavelmente informativo, apesar disso. De uma maneira desagradável. Interessantíssimo saber que enquanto ela própria recebia o tratamento silencioso, Viserys estivera tendo reuniões com ele. Raya e a garota com quem conversava imaginavam por que o garoto possivelmente mais estúpido dos Sete Reinos queria uma audiência com a mão do rei. Saerella não precisava imaginar. Qualquer pessoa com dois neurônios funcionantes saberia que Viserys antes atearia fogo a si mesmo antes de dormir com uma moça.

Depois de menções à criada dornesa que passara a servir na Torre da Mão, suficientes para que ela ficasse mais confusa do que já estava, passaram à terceira categoria. Admitia ter curiosidade sobre aquela, porque jamais tivera coragem de perguntar. Era um assunto razoavelmente delicado, e tendo em mente o número de bastardos pelos quais a geração anterior de descentes de Valíria fora responsável, também razoavelmente pertinente.

—Ah, eu ouvi as histórias, Gayle. Se bem me lembro — bateu o dedo contra o queixo, de maneira maldosa, obviamente bastante lembrada do que tinha a dizer — a primeira foi uma garota de Hull, muitos anos atrás. Morreu da febre de parto, a criança foi logo em seguida. Depois dela, houve um sem fim de abortos e natimortos. Talvez uma ou duas crianças que morreram pouco depois do nascimento. Dizem que Lady Baela tem um dedo nisso. Talvez a mão inteira.

...Ah, certo. Curiosidade sanada. Queria lavar seus ouvidos com álcool para ver se esquecia daquilo. Maravilhoso. Além de tudo aquilo, ainda havia uma Targaryen querendo os netos mortos. Incrível, absolutamente incrível.

A próxima parada veio com presságios ruins. Embora considerasse os essosi infinitamente mais supersticiosos, descobrira que um bando de nobres decididos podia tornar os westerosi piores ainda. Animais mortos estavam aparecendo com mais frequência quanto mais se aproximavam de Solarestival, carcaças malcheirosas que provavelmente eram culpa dos lobos da região. Mas é claro que Naerys precisava usar disso para fazer seu palco novamente. Que magnífica atriz ela era. Saerella queria pessoalmente quebrar suas pernas.

—Os deuses punem a todos nós dessa maneira — declarou ela à aia que a acompanhava, supostamente em privado mas alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem — obviamente, os animais mortos são um mau presságio. Eles se descontentam com a gravidez incestuosa de Lady Saerella, uma mulher sem deuses nem escrúpulos.

Os presságios ruins realmente eram mais sobre a vontade da dornesa em abrir o crânio da princesa na pedra mais próxima do que sobre sua gravidez, mas diga isso à criadagem. A sorte de Naerys era a distância entre ambas no momento. Depois daquilo, trancou a porta. Não suportaria nem mais um visitante indesejado. Mesmo assim ouviu os risinhos do lado de fora. Algum dia mandaria cortar aquelas línguas.

Os dias de viagem, felizmente, chegaram a um fim, embora jamais cedo o suficiente. A única coisa que ela desejava era que a descida fosse mais amena — o sacolejo da estrada fora, possivelmente, a única coisa que a mantivera tão enjoada por tanto tempo. Quis beijar o chão do palácio de veraneio construído por Aegon, porque era chão firme e ela não sentia o cheiro do sal marinho ao longe.

Para comemorar sua chegada, Saerella fez o que certamente deveria ser feito naquela situação. Dormir por quatorze horas e acordar bem no horário do almoço.

  
  


**Corianne**

—Seus cabelos são tão sedosos, Lady Blackfyre — as palavras de Corianne eram fáceis no agrado, era uma enganadora nata, com voz doce como o vinho Dornês, e provavelmente embriagada por este em alguma medida. Cuidava de desemaranhar com esmero os fios escuros da esposa de Daemon, Rohanne — como seda pura. Aposto que todas as damas do palácio devem invejá-lo.

As três mulheres reuniam-se em silêncio absoluto até a frase ser praticamente cantada pela Santagar, rápida em ler a atmosfera do local como a verdadeira estrategista que era. Verdade fosse dita, a mulher na banheira parecia mais confusa do que desconfortável, ao ver as duas dornesas mais cedo aquele dia a encurralando quando retirava-se de seus aposentos, declarando que seriam suas damas de companhia até o anoitecer, animadamente a empurrando até a sala de banho mais próxima, o que levara àquela estranha situação.

—Cori, por favor… — As palavras da Martell não receberam mais resposta que uma piscadela brincalhona, que arrancou um sorriso da Blackfyre e um ruidoso suspiro da primeira, que se resignou a torcer o nariz e dobrar a carta que estava lendo, possivelmente pela décima vez desde que viera à sua posse. Mariah Martell nem mesmo fazia questão de fingir apreciar o momento passado com Rohanne.

—Oh, desculpe por ser civilizada, minha cara princesa — com uma meia reverência exagerada, Corianne se pôs a revirar os olhos, causando uma risada arejada da esposa de Daemon, o clima do local consideravelmente mais leve após o embate simulado das duas mulheres. Aos olhos de Rohanne, o que mais pareceu uma briga amigável era nada mas que duas mulheres cumprindo seu dever em um plano maior do que qualquer senhora naquela sala. Não era mentira para homem algum que as duas dornesas eram estrategistas em busca de um prêmio maior que qualquer casamento ou honra: a liberdade — Parece prestes a dar a luz, lady Blackfyre. Nos conte, apenas entre amigas, já conversou com vosso amado marido sobre o nome da criança? Tenho maravilhosos nomes em mente caso necessite de ajuda.

—Ele decidiu por Aegon. — ela respirou fundo, afundando ligeiramente na banheira. Assim como outras situações previsíveis, a falta de escolha de Rohanne no assunto era um fato. — Ao menos um de seus filhos deveria carregar o nome do conquistador. — Rohanne recitou, como quem já tivera aquela discussão múltiplas vezes. Corianne sabia que ela a tivera. Não era novidade a ninguém que a tyroshi não era ouvida pelo marido.

Corianne sentiu pena dela, seios inchados e barriga redonda, carregando a criança de alguém que apenas a utilizaria para herdeiros. Era um uso egoísta da parte dele, um instrumento para fins pouco louváveis. A infidelidade de Daemon de modo geral era bastante evidente a quem quisesse ver. Ele não era tão estúpido quanto seu pai o fora, e por aquela bondade, os Sete Reinos o agradeciam — o que era ótimo considerando o quesito bastardos, parte muito relevante do reinado de Aegon. Ao menos aquele agradável prospecto do futuro eles tinham.

—Que nome daria a ele se não estivesse decidido? — indagou a dornesa, a escova deslizando suavemente entre os fios da outra. 

—Daemon tem dois garotos. Queria uma garota para mim. Calla. — deu tapinhas no próprio ventre arredondado, o tom decepcionado e melancólico. Mesmo ela sabia que seu desejo não valia de nada contra a vontade dos dragões. — Mas não é. Eu o amaria de igual modo. Mas queria uma garota.

A moça fechou os olhos, deixando-se cuidar pela outra mulher. De certo modo, não era muito diferente delas. Liberdade era o que queria. Corianne não diria nada. Se Daemon soubesse sobre o nascimento de uma filha, provavelmente a anunciaria como Daenys, em homenagem à própria mãe. Por que arruinar os sonhos da muito grávida Rohanne? A Fortaleza Vermelha já o fazia com um sucesso estarrecedor.

Aquele momento não fora muito informativo, salvo por alguns quesitos. O primeiro, Daemon não escutava a esposa. Não que aquilo fosse uma informação nova, mas a extensão a que aquilo ia ainda era algo que lhe trazia dúvidas. Dúvidas sanadas, a extensão a que ele a ouvia, a seus conselhos, ou mesmo a suas vontades e desejos, era zero. Verdadeiramente cansativo. O segundo, até a própria tyroshi tinha certeza de que o terceiro herdeiro de Daemon estava a caminho, o que o colocava em uma posição ainda mais sólida na disputa pelo trono. Já estavam com a herança garantida, um bom prospecto para o futuro, sem mais crises se sucessão no caso de os Blackfyre se tornarem os monarcas reinantes. O terceiro? Rohanne era virtualmente inútil. Eram palavras duras para se pensar na situação, mas eram as únicas que carregavam verdade. Rohanne não teria informações para elas. Mas ainda poderia ser usada, especialmente por ser a mãe dos filhos dele. As crianças ainda a ouviriam.

Teria sido mais fácil, é claro, se Mariah não estivesse tão indiferente à situação. Era mesmo tão impossível fingir gostar da outra moça pela duração de algumas horas? Rohanne merecia toda a simpatia que pudesse ganhar antes que alguém provavelmente arranjasse sua morte precoce pelo simples fato de estar casada com o possível futuro rei. Ah, a beleza de ser jovem e invariavelmente em perigo. Ela não parecia ter ciência do local que ocupava, não como Naerys o tinha, Avalon, ou mesmo a própria Mariah, a razão do sofrimento da própria Rohanne. Teria sido uma vida muitíssimo mais confortável em seus anos na corte se tivesse reconhecido o próprio status, à medida que Daemon crescia aos olhos do Indigno e as possibilidades de se tornar rei aumentavam. Seria uma bondade se morresse no parto do próximo Aegon a pisar em Westeros. Mais para a própria moça do que qualquer outra coisa. As causas futuras e possíveis de sua morte eram inúmeras, e de um sem número de tipos de crueldade.

  
  


**Wyllas**

Poucas coisas possuíam a rara habilidade de enfurecer o Lorde Tyrell, era sabido. Dos criados à nobreza, todos conservavam o conhecimento de que o outrora frágil Lorde era um enganador nato, e nada enganadores e bastardos sabem mais do que calcular frieza, como mestres do azar, filhos do estranho. Porém, uma criatura conseguia irritar até o último espinho da rosa venenosa de Jardim de Cima: seu próprio sangue.

Sentado em seu gazebo estava o próprio, deliciando-se do orvalho matinal em uma trabalhada mesa de chá: era uma manhã adorável demais para ser desperdiçada em um quarto fechado, e os pães-de-mel pareciam especialmente apetitosos como acompanhantes de um bom chá e um livro. Não era apenas uma manhã calma que conturbava os pensamentos do Lorde Tyrell, entretanto, nunca era tão simples e talvez por tal razão aos pés dos degraus de seu gazebo estava ereta como um dos pilares do local Lady Donatella Redwyne, com seu clássico olhar severo.

—Mãe! — Rolou com facilidade a palavra pelos lábios do senhor da Campina, que sentiu seu sorriso expandir-se ao ver as rugas no canto da boca da mulher aprofundarem-se, mas nenhuma reclamação escapar dela — A quantas luas não vejo teu precioso rosto, mãe, sinto que cada vez que a vejo está mais nova.

—Me lisonjeia em excesso, meu lorde, não passo de uma mera vassala aos vossos desejos — A senhora de idade praticamente cuspiu as palavras para o homem, que parecia mais ocupado em sorrir com os olhos frios, adorava ver a maneira que sua “tão querida sogra” enfurecia-se como uma raposa em busca das uvas sem poder fazer nada a respeito. Às vezes, sempre, o poder era algo doce — A que devo o convite, Wyllas? Por favor corte a enrolação. Sou uma mulher ocupada e não desejo passar o resto do meu dia com gracejos.

—Oras, mãe, não seja tão dura. Venha, sente-se e me conceda a honra de partilhar o chá com uma donzela nessa adorável manhã — ambos escarneceram a frase dita, era óbvio até aos cegos que a senhora não era uma donzela faziam décadas, mas nenhum dos dois fez menção ao assunto — Temos que colocar a conversa em dia.

E com o ultimato do senhor daquela terra, Donatella suspendeu levemente o vestido verde-musgo e pôs-se a andar até a mesa na qual seu genro deliciava-se com um pão-de-mel. Ele finalmente baixou o livro em suas mãos para dar total atenção para sua acompanhante como um bom anfitrião faria. Donatella sabia que tal ato não era nenhuma cortesia, era apenas Wyllas tentando a ler como antes fazia com o livro sobre a mesa. Sentando-se em sua cadeira, oposta ao Tyrell na mesa circular, a Redwyne pegou sua xícara, eram duas cobras de Jardim de Cima, dois sabiam jogar aquele jogo.

—Então, meu Lorde? Soube que decidiu deixar as catacumbas, estou surpresa que seu tempo enfurnado não o deixou pálido como os pilares de Porto Real. 

—Não sei que capital visita, minha senhora, mas os pilares daquela cidade imunda são tudo menos alvos. Mas ao menos está certa em um ponto, desejo falar exatamente sobre tal.

—Pilares, Tyrell? Outrora tinha tópicos de discussão mais significativos. O tempo também o tornou desinteressante?

—Oh não, mãe, que interesse teria nos construtores dos pilares? Tenho mais estima para os jogos com aqueles que flertam ao trono — A Redwyne tomou um longo gole de sua xícara belamente decorada, sentindo a bebida quente arranhar a garganta. Aquilo que temia, a cobra Tyrell envolvendo-se na iminente guerra — Não julga interessantes os novos eventos? 

—Julgo que não possuo entendimento sobre o ponto a que deseja chegar — Wyllas sorriu, colocando ambas mãos delicadamente sobre a mesa. sorrindo calmamente ao ver a ansiedade da velha senhora transparecer pelas rugas aprofundadas pelo estresse. Conhecia a velha raposa, e sabia que nesse momento a mulher desejava nunca ter comparecido, porque havia muito tinha tornado-se a presa.

—Os Tyrell possuem um histórico, minha senhora, nós seguimos os Targaryen desde a primeira guerra. Somos leais e crescemos fortes. Porém estamos em tempos conflituosos, existem tantos Targaryen atualmente e tantos interesses diferentes — Deslizando o dedo pela mesa o homem parecia desinteressado, mas o olhar maníaco refletia o contrário — Eu também possuo interesses.

—Está louco, Wyllas, pretende ser um estúpido e rebelar-se contra o trono?

—Não me insulte, Donatella, não sou um Greyjoy para fazer rebeliões fracassadas — A mulher não encolheu-se com a súbita explosão de seu companheiro, insubmissa — pretendo alcançar o que desejo através daqueles que já lutam por aquele simples trono. Não tenho gosto pelos bastardos, porém Naerys não me amarga os lábios. Pobre mulher, desesperada por manter seu precioso poder longe da mão dos bastardos que possuem mais direito do que uma filha legítima do rei Viserys.

—É estúpido se sonha que deixarão uma mulher, ainda mais sem marido ao lado, governar os Sete Reinos — A boca de Donatella amargava ao proferir as palavras, sabia por experiência própria que uma mulher por mais astuta ou estudada que fosse não iria a local algum sem um marido ao encalço, por mais estúpido que este o fosse.

—E com isso conto, com uma mulher desesperada o suficiente para aceitar qualquer barganha por um exército. Não tem fé em mim, mulher incrédula? A Targaryen se prostrará em mãos e pés aos Sete ao menor sussurro de que terá o exército da Campina. E a Campina, o que terá? Nada menos que o mundo.

—Retiro o que disse anteriormente, meu lorde, não é apenas estúpido. É um louco total e completo.

—Talvez, mas sem ambições, um homem é incompleto e desejo mais do que sou agora. Desejo a Grande Campina, terei o poder de tudo, desde Correrio às Terras Ocidentais, e farei tudo em meu poder para minha ambição não ser apenas isto, nem que eu tenha de despedaçar tudo ao meu redor com minhas próprias mãos e entregar o poder a uma tirana desesperada.

—Como ousa dizer tais palavras? Não tem respeito ao soberano para dizer em alto som palavras de traição?

—Que desçam de mãos dadas para os sete infernos você e ele. Não que meu desejo vá demorar muito, visto que pela cor de seu rosto não demorará muito para o Estranho lhe pagar uma visita. Oleandro realmente é uma planta magnífica. Você acha que é apenas a irritação acelerando seu coração, mas as palpitações não param, até seu coração desistir — a mulher, com o rosto vermelho, não foi capaz de formular uma resposta, mais uma prova de que Wyllas não blefava — é uma morte dramática, mas certamente não sou eu a reclamar.

E levando uma última guloseima aos lábios, o Lorde da Campina levantou-se, sorrindo com prazer ao ver Donatella entre tentativas sôfregas, porém árduas, respirar. Era certamente uma cena a ser lembrada, sua sogra arrancando partes do próprio pescoço com as unhas em tentativa de respirar, tremendo como uma folha e fios de vômito descendo pelo nariz da senhora antes de despencar no chão, imóvel em um baque mudo.

Não que tivesse algo contra a mulher, além do fato de ser extremamente irritante e desejar mandar em todos ao redor dela, porém a morte, por mais simbólica que fosse não era em sua concepção nada mais que um aviso as outras casas, um ultimato - não havia outra opção além da conquista. Todos estavam fadados ao controle da cobra do jardim de cima, e que começasse o jogo dos tronos.

Afinal, na visão de Wyllas, a manhã continuava adorável.


	15. 1.5 - Poison, bromine and everything mean

**Maron**

Aquela tinha sido a última coisa que teria esperado em uma carta. Mariah mandava notícias com uma frequência surpreendente para sua condição de refém. A verdade era que muitas das informações providas por ela não eram tão importantes assim, mas imaginava que talvez ela gostasse de se sentir útil, e em toda verdade, gostava das cartas dela. O simples fato de que ela estava segura e viva era mais do que podia dizer de muitos dos reféns tomados no tempo de Daeron Targaryen.

Supunha que era mais fácil para ela dar notícias com Aegon fora de Porto Real, coisa que para começo de conversa não esperava. Com o rei naquela condição, não era nem um pouco prudente arcar com uma viagem, e seus espiões confirmavam a história. Claro, se o rei estar entre os vivos fosse contra os planos dele, também o convenceria a partir para Solarestival. Restava a suspeita a dois homens, segundo as informações que tinha, e suposições que se permitia fazer.

Maron não tinha qualquer desejo de se ver envolvido tão cedo na disputa sucessória, mas pensava que os deuses não se importavam de qualquer maneira com seus desejos. Jamais pareceram se importar, fosse pela mão de Edric Dayne ou de Matarys Sand. Ademais, temia que fosse se ver muito mais envolvido do que poderia possivelmente esperar, os Targaryen cobiçavam Dorne, e ter seu apoio era essencial a qualquer um dos pretendentes ao trono, especialmente agora que, sob a ameaça à segurança dos reféns que tinham, Dorne, contra a vontade, pertencia a eles. 

A carta de Mariah, ainda que quisesse tê-la preservada, tornou-se cinzas em seus dedos ao aproximá-la da vela mais próxima, sozinho no escritório arejado e bem iluminado por amplas janelas. Aquilo que ela lhe dizia jamais deveria ser revelado a outras pessoas, pelo simples fato de que poderia custar sua segurança. Tinha espiões em outras partes de Westeros, esse tanto era certo, mas se havia alguém que teria capacidade de arranjar espiões em Dorne, esse alguém era a Mão do Rei. Sabia que se comesse seus ovos de manhã de uma maneira diferente, Porto Real estaria informada disso em menos de um dia, tamanho era o alcance daquela rede. Pensava em maneiras de utilizá-la a seu próprio favor, mas não era um feito simples a se contemplar. Imaginou se Corianne teria qualquer dica a esse respeito, mas não se dignava a perguntar. Mariah e a Santagar revelavam aquilo que podiam sem pôr a si mesmas em risco, e ele precisava aceitar o fato, fosse como fosse.

Antes de sair do cômodo, encarou a tiara de metal precioso encimada com uma estrela, balançando a cabeça suavemente, ao mesmo tempo decepcionado e esperançoso. Sabia que ela não havia morrido. Não poderia, possivelmente, ter partido sem que tivesse sentido o puxão de seu lado do fio. Mas não esperava vê-la se pôr no olho do furacão. Apenas ela saberia sobre o dragão de ônix, e Mariah não teria errado uma informação tão importante sobre uma amiga de infância. 

Não queria divagar entre esses prospectos tão cedo, mas não tinha qualquer escolha. A tempestade estava chegando, e afetaria o continente inteiro, desde a Muralha até o mar de Dorne. Suas escolhas entre possíveis aliados eram escassas, e ele não gostava de se sentir pressionado a aceitar uma opção por ausência de outras. Era a escolha entre corvo e gralha, uma questão de escolher qual deles considerava menos pior. O precedente de 101 deixava poucas escolhas com um número considerável de herdeiros homens. Daemon era a escolha amada por todos os Sete Reinos, e pelo que sabia, Aegor o apoiava de igual modo — o que era menos uma escolha a fazer. Não sabia exatamente de qual bueiro saíra Viserys, e sua fama de absolutamente simplório o descartava totalmente como governante aos olhos do Martell. Maegor, embora fosse conhecido como guerreiro e estrategista, não pensava com a cabeça certa, esse tanto havia herdado de seu pai. Ele era, certamente, uma opção, mas Maron preferia não ver o levante de um Maegor II quando o primeiro já causara tantos problemas aos reinos. Entretanto, havia, como um fantasma, mais uma opção, embora o precedente o descartasse enquanto houvessem herdeiros homens. O filho de Alyn Velaryon era o descendente direto de uma Targaryen, primo do atual monarca, e ele próprio representava uma incógnita na sucessão, pois qualquer das filhas de Aegon que desejasse o trono para si faria bem em tentar desposá-lo, o que esperava com todas as forças que não fosse o caso de Saerella.

A viagem para Solarestival, emendando no mesmo pensamento enquanto parava para observar a cidade pela janela mais próxima, só poderia ter sido obra de duas pessoas, pois haviam ainda apenas duas almas às quais o rei ainda dava ouvidos. Uma delas era o Velaryon, cujos objetivos eram completamente desconhecidos, e havia quem dissesse que ele queria o trono para si mesmo. A outra queria o trono com bastante certeza. Daemon Blackfyre sempre fora o filho favorito de Aegon, e cada um dos Sete Reinos era bastante entendido com o fato. Quaisquer que fossem as ideias de Daemon, Aegon as acataria, embora, por que ainda não o nomeara príncipe de Pedra do Dragão, era algo que podia apenas imaginar. Todos sabiam que se o moribundo monarca nomeasse alguém, certamente seria o filho de Daena, mas sua demora abria a pergunta, será que Aegon estava incerto sobre seu filho, ou a demência apenas o fazia esquecer de nomeá-lo?

Não importando qual resposta se daria à pergunta, Maron também não tinha suas certezas. Daemon parecia um homem são e capaz, mas era difícil firmar alianças de casamento com um homem já casado. Ele tinha seus próprios delírios sobre ver a irmã sentada sobre o Trono de Ferro, afinal de contas. Maegor parecia relativamente capaz, mas sua impressão era que, assim que com a coroa sobre a cabeça, se transformaria no mesmo tipo de homem que seu pai fora, se não muito pior. Dentre os dois, Daemon era a opção a se considerar. Balerion, embora parecesse ter uma boa cabeça sobre os ombros, era um braavosi, um pirata, ainda por cima. Não sabia se poderia confiar nele com os encargos da política interna de Westeros, sempre tão instável e preocupante quanto era possível que fosse sem se romper totalmente. Talvez o considerasse como candidato, mas não tirara uma boa medida do príncipe. E a quarta opção… bem, o dornês rezava que não se tratasse de mais que mera paranóia e especulação de sua parte. Viserys Stone nem entrava na lista, tamanha era sua fama. Não desejava um asno no trono, não mais do que desejava outra guerra — embora a guerra fosse inevitável, enquanto a ascensão de Viserys não o era.

Ao mesmo tempo que a viagem abria especulações para o tempo de vida do atual monarca e sua utilidade como todo, uma vez que estava sendo influenciado por outros homens — talvez mulheres também, embora não visse nenhuma figura proeminente, como outrora fora a Bracken ou a Blackwood — também abria possibilidades de feitura na Fortaleza Vermelha. Ele sabia que seria difícil. Daena Targaryen ficara para trás, bem como outras pessoas e outras bestas mais perigosas do que a filha de Aegon III. Mas Mariah conseguiria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Corianne estava com ela, afinal de contas.

Se perguntava como as alianças seriam seladas. Se pudesse escolher, tinha uma escolha clara em mente, mesmo que talvez não fosse o adequado na situação, ou em qualquer situação. Além disso, duvidava que teria essa escolha. Era algo que precisava guardar para o momento em que as cartas viessem, e viriam. Previa, já, os corvos carregando selos múltiplos, nada além de tinta, papel, e cera para descrever desesperos e implorações, futuros inteiros sobre as asas de uma ave. Ele precisava, afinal, pensar no que era melhor para seu povo. Os dias de liberdade de Dorne estavam em sua última conta, e ele sabia disso. Não aceitaria quaisquer termos de aliança ou anexação que não fossem os dele, por óbvio. Se os Targaryen os queriam, então os aceitariam como eram, ou não os teriam de todo.

A linha de sucessão era uma bagunça. Tinha a ninguém além do próprio Aegon IV para agradecer pela façanha. Além dos homens, que por direito, ao menos naquele nicho, eram os herdeiros a considerar, ainda havia a parcela de mulheres com seus próprios desejos. Daena apoiaria o filho, sem dúvidas. Naerys, entretanto, queria-o para si, e ele temia os extremos a que iria para tal. Algum pobre infeliz dera fim à única chance que tinha de fazer aquilo de maneira limpa e rápida, e essa pessoa, a seu tempo, provavelmente pagaria o preço, mas seria um tolo em pensar que a princesa havia desistido da ideia apenas pela morte do filho. Se tanto, poderia estar ainda mais determinada. Shaera Storm tinha sua fama, mas pelo que ouvira, ela também apoiava o Blackfyre. Não cometeria o erro de achar que seus interesses poderiam simplesmente acabar ali, mas já era algo a menos para alimentar sua insônia. Tempos desesperados pediriam por medidas desesperadas, e o desespero era suficiente para mudar alguém. Avalon Hill, entretanto, não tinha manifestado alianças concretas. Ele sabia o suficiente sobre a companhia que mantinha a Naerys, mas jamais fora vocal em suas opiniões sobre o trono para que assumisse uma posição dela, e isso era um perigo. Precisava saber quem ela apoiaria — os Lannister eram um bando poderoso, com dinheiro antigo e abundante. Quem quer que apoiassem teria uma vantagem inigualável. E ainda assim não havia palavra que circulasse sobre isso. Por tudo que sabia sobre ela, era mais correto afirmar que Avalon desejava entregar a cada Targaryen um dragão de ouro para que o enfiassem em lugares onde o sol não brilhava, tão fundo a ponto de sair pelo outro lado. Ele não a culparia, se fosse a verdade. A começar com Daeron Targaryen, queria também fazer isso com alguma frequência.

Além delas, restavam mais duas incógnitas, advindas do mesmo sangue, e que o preocupavam em outros níveis. A primeira era Daenerys Waters. Ela podia ser dornesa pelo sangue, mas ele não confiava em uma moça criada em Porto Real, onde o vinho era doce, e as mentiras, mais doces ainda. Ela jamais lhe trouxera preocupações excessivas, ao menos no que dizia respeito ao trono, mas suas cartas, cortesia de Mariah, talvez querendo sugerir um casamento futuro, mesmo que não com ele — o que é de Dorne deve voltar a Dorne, dizia — jamais apoiaram qualquer de seus irmãos, e ele seria paranóico o suficiente para sugerir que ela gostaria de subir ao trono ela mesma. Mesmo que pudesse ser uma intenção real, tinha várias outras falhas que ele se obrigava a perceber. A começar que ela não tinha o apoio do povo. Daenerys não tendia a sair da Fortaleza, por ordem de confinamento do próprio Aegon. Próximo, na lista de contrapontos a um reinado da Dayne, se punha o fato de que os próprios lordes jamais a apoiariam. Os lordes de Westeros eram bastante conhecidos por não apoiar mulheres, ainda mais as não casadas e sem qualquer maior indicativo de poder. Caso estivesse atada a Daemon, seria outra história, mas mais uma vez entrava Rohanne de Tyrosh no caminho. Além do mais, a floração da moça já ocorrera faziam cinco anos, bem antes do casamento do filho de Aegon IV. Se fosse o desejo do Blackfyre tê-la para esposa, o casamento já teria sido realizado e consumado, visto o fato de que o monarca parecia disposto a atender qualquer capricho manifestado por Daemon. Ela estava certa em temer o homem, não tirava dela esta razão, mas não por casamento, e sim por ser um Targaryen, afinal.

A segunda incógnita a lhe revirar o estômago com possibilidades nas quais não queria pensar era Saerella Sand. Outra dornesa com o sangue do dragão, mas esta, conhecia muito mais a fundo. Estivera, afinal, muito perto de torná-la Princesa de Dorne, não fosse o bom-senso de Edric Dayne. Não que ele quisesse bom-senso. Não estivera em seus planos. Depois disso, ela desaparecera. Ouvira os boatos sobre as cidades livres, mas não lhes dera qualquer crédito. Por tudo que sabia, embora não o sentisse, Saerella estava morta no deserto, e as farsantes de Essos eram apenas isso, farsantes. Mas agora… Mariah lhe contara do retorno da mulher. E era ela, ou então sua irmã teria desbancado a tentativa fútil da Mão do Rei de tentar passar pela bastarda uma qualquer. O que lhe trazia o problema. O que ela queria? Saerella jamais fora uma garota ávida por poder, ou desejosa por jogar o jogo dos tronos. Mas supunha que uma vida de servidão nas cidades livres poderia mudar qualquer um, e ele se culpava por não mandar ninguém atrás dos boatos na época. E ainda acompanhada do Velaryon? Ela parecia saber o que fazia, e embora pensasse nela como uma governante bondosa, mas de punho firme, ele não sabia se podia dizer o mesmo sobre o homem, ou qual deles estava usando ao outro. Talvez ambos. Temia, de qualquer modo pela segurança dela. Mariah parecia certa de que a moça carregava uma criança, e considerando as alianças recentes dela, a paternidade da criança era óbvia.

Esperaria pela próxima carta, decidiu, balançando a cabeça para a paisagem de fim de tarde de Lançassolar. Esperaria que Mariah estivesse errada. Queria esperar coisas demais para alguém que sabia bem como as coisas funcionavam no jogo dos Targaryen, e queria não estar envolvido, mas quando fora que o Estranho perguntara a alguém o que queria?

**Rickard**

Aquela não deveria ter se tornado uma viagem conjunta. Jamais quisera seguir para Correrio, e deixara bastante claro. Não esperava que Robyn Tully tivesse insistido em seguir para norte junto a ele apenas pelo prazer — ou desprazer, se lhe perguntassem bem — de sua companhia. Era óbvio que queria ter uma discussão a portas fechadas com o nortenho, mas não esperava que desprezasse literalmente quaisquer lugares no caminho. Não era possível que a desconfiança do homem fosse tão longe.

E no entanto, ela ia. Rickard não compreendia a necessidade de tanta cautela. Qualquer que fosse o assunto, sendo importante o suficiente para valer a paranóia, eventualmente viria a público. Além disso, Certamente deveria haver algum lugar no sul que não o obrigasse a ter de receber o Tully em Winterfell. O Sul o encantava, mas eram infimamente cansativos, seus lordes.

Incomodado com a claridade do ambiente, ele fechou as cortinas com um puxão, talvez mais agressivo do que o necessário. Ao menos, embora desagradável, o lorde de Correrio era uma bela visão a quem quisesse perder tempo com aquilo. Rickard não queria. A presença dele já estendera demais sua paciência. 

—O que tem de tão importante a dizer que considera ter de estar isolado de seus pares para que seja proferido? — começou o Stark, já insatisfeito de antemão.

Ainda assim, Robyn testava sua paciência. Demorou a dizer qualquer coisa, o encarando de maneira que poderia ser considerado no mínimo inapropriada. Não estivesse tão absurdamente cansado do jogo estúpido do Tully, talvez tivesse gostado dos olhares, talvez os tivesse retribuído. Não era em nenhuma medida em honra a Darya Reed que mantinha a carranca.

—Desejo saber dos alinhamentos a que vossa senhoria se compromete. — ele declarou, em simples e bom tom, e Rickard quis esganá-lo por aquilo. Uma pergunta tão simples não merecia todo aquele caminho.

—Meus alinhamentos, neste momento, estão propícios para enviá-lo a qualquer um de seus sete infernos. Posso até deixá-lo escolher qual deles. — respondeu, com uma frieza surpreendente. 

—Não seja difícil, lorde Stark. — sorriu o outro, virando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. — Seu primo é um grande candidato ao trono. Desejo saber se o apoia.

—Maegor antes seria um grande candidato a nadar nu no Olho dos Deuses — resmungou.

Rickard não gostava de pensar em Maegor, o sangrento desgarrado do bando. Não porque o temesse, mas porque fosse cansativo em demasia. Os anos o provaram, Maegor era mais Targaryen do que jamais seria Stark. Podia trocar fogo por gelo em qualquer momento, alertar sobre a vinda do inverno o quanto quisesse. Nascera de uma Stark, mas jamais o seria. Havia algo no olhar dele que não era bem humano, e não era são. Não podia chamar àquilo sangue de lobo, não o era. Sangue do dragão, se qualquer coisa, e com o tempo, ele apenas fazia prová-lo certo.

—Devo supor que não pretende apoiar a reivindicação dele? Ela virá, tão certo quanto o sol. Todos conhecemos suas desavenças com o Dragão Negro. 

—Os Targaryen e suas disputas. — deu de ombros o nortenho, desinteressado no assunto. — Matem-se todos, por tudo que me importo. Não pretendo envolver o Norte nessa guerra infantil.

—Ainda não temos uma guerra, lorde Stark. — Robyn Tully riu com gosto, parecendo divertido pela perspectiva. — Mas não pretendo apoiar a filha de Viserys II. Que bem faria aquela mulher sentada no trono? É louca, tanto quanto o irmão o é.

—Confie em mim quando digo que Maegor conseguiria, por tudo que lhe deram os deuses, se sair pior nessa empreitada. Serve apenas para a guerra, jamais se sustentaria na paz. A sutilidade da corte e de suas víboras não é do feitio dele.

—Me odiaria mais se tencionasse permanecer como um aliado nos tempos que hão de vir?

—O odiaria menos se tivesse tido essa conversa abaixo do Gargalo. — Rickard franziu o rosto, em uma careta. A habilidade do homem em ser enervante o surpreendia mais a cada momento passante. — Mas aceito a oferta, com uma condição.

Rickard teve tempo de ajeitar-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira e servir-se de vinho aquecido antes que o outro parecesse minimamente inclinado a responder. Ele se perguntava se o Tully teria algum atraso no processamento de informações, ou se simplesmente desejava ser o mais irritante possível no menor intervalo de tempo de que dispusesse. Parecia que era o segundo caso, e ele não apreciava o joguinho de nenhuma maneira.

—Que condição seria essa? — ele cruzou as pernas.

O Stark sabia que não era a resposta que ele queria, mas que aceitaria de todo modo. Ele tinha, afinal, ido até ali por aquilo. Além do mais, irritá-lo apenas um pouco seria uma pequena compensação por todas as conversas superficiais que fora obrigado a ter até então com ele. Saboreou seu vinho, sem sentir qualquer obrigação quanto a dar uma resposta ao outro imediatamente. Tão agradável quando não era com ele, não era? Rickard podia vê-lo impaciente.

—Volte para Correrio. O Norte não é lugar para uma truta. — resmungou, dispensando-o com a mão.

—Como poderia recusar uma condição tão simples? — cantarolou Robyn, odiando a simplíssima condição. Além de tudo, era incapaz de se retirar em silêncio. Absolutamente inacreditável.

Rickard observou-o enquanto matraqueava qualquer imbecilidade ao levantar-se, e sair do escritório. Não era, afinal, uma má visão, a dele de costas, mas não esperava dar a ele o crédito por isso em qualquer tempo próximo. Teria sido tão mais fácil se ele houvesse sido prático, mas não o era, de nenhum modo. Ah, a beleza dos lordes sulistas, tão infimamente com a cabeça enfiada no próprio traseiro para fazer qualquer coisa do modo fácil.

**Mia**

Mia queria ser rainha. Este tanto era sabido. Desde pequena suas maneiras e seu porte evidenciavam aquilo, o desejo pelo poder e a ambição para perseguí-lo. Mia nascera para o poder. Então por que, se perguntava, encarando sua família, jamais o recebera?

Ser a primogênita deveria ter suas vantagens, pensava consigo mesma, entre pequenos goles de vinho junto à farta mesa do almoço. Mas como tinham vindo em dois, ela e Peter, sua posição sempre fora ignorada, jogada de lado. Ele era o herdeiro homem. O garoto de ouro. Em outros momentos, ela jamais sentiria inveja desse fato, em outros anos. Mas quanto mais crescia, se tornava uma mulher feita, mais se ressentia das liberdades permitidas a ele e restringidas a ela. Mia nascera primeiro. Quem deveria estar acompanhando o pai a reuniões importantes, servindo como seu intendente era _ela_ , não ele.

As coisas se tornaram mais complicadas, em especial, no último mês. O rebuliço dos Sete Reinos podia ser ouvido a qualquer momento, bastava esticar a orelha para escutá-lo. Aegon IV estava próximo, oh, tão próximo à morte, e quando o Estranho finalmente batesse em sua porta, ela apostava que haveriam festas nas ruas. Ele era visto como um monarca inofensivo, era verdade, e fonte de fofocas agradáveis da parte do populacho, mas o que não viam era que não tinham nada a ganhar com a morte dele, por mais desprezível que fosse. Mesmo Mia, que não tinha interesse nas armas, podia ver a guerra chegando ao fundo.

O valor da garota dentro daquela situação não era muito, e aquilo era o que mais a incomodava. Daemon seria rei. Mia desejava o trono. A matemática era óbvia. Para que tudo acontecesse da maneira que desejava, era imperativo que se casasse com o príncipe herdeiro. Se no fim ele fosse nomeado Príncipe de Dragonstone. Ela não se importava de se casar com qualquer dos irmãos dele, conquanto fossem nomeados herdeiros ao trono. Um dos empecilhos, entretanto, a seus ideais, era o fato de não ser alguém com presença na corte, fato que quisera, já, mudar por bastante tempo, mas no qual fora contestada por seu pai inúmeras vezes. Que bem faria pôr Mia na corte se quem a comandava era o Indigno e suas vontades?

O outro dos empecilhos se tratava do fato de que Mia, afinal, não tinha nascido um homem. Ela era uma Lannister, uma primogênita, uma dama de porte e postura, e justamente por ser uma dama e não um lorde, aquilo a fazia a candidata ideal a qualquer grande herdeiro que desejasse uma esposa. Foi com aquele pensamento amargo que se retirou da mesa, já suspirando por um futuro que não conhecia. Ela não queria ser vendida a qualquer um, para passar uma vida de tédio no Norte, ou nas Terras Fluviais. Mia queria estar no centro de tudo, no coração do reino, como senhora da Fortaleza Vermelha.

Horas mais tarde, o único conforto que tinha era o de tomar chá com a pequena Michelle. Não era contaminada pelos preceitos adultos, e como tal, era capaz de ouví-la sem maiores julgamentos. Era claro que Mia precisava cuidar suas palavras, quem sabia o que ela podia dizer a algum adulto, mas eram menos palavras do que precisava medir normalmente.

—Sabe, eu gostaria de ser Senhora Lannister um dia. — declarou a menina, brincando com um biscoito. 

—Você não pode. — respondeu Mia, lambendo o creme do próprio biscoito. — Teria de matar Peter para isso. E matar é errado. 

Não que ela considerasse verdadeiramente aquilo errado, mas não podia dizer a uma criança de quatro anos que matar estava tudo certo. Quem sabia atrás de quem ela correria com uma faca de manteiga? Além do mais, diriam que era ideia dela.

—Mas e se eu casar com Peter? — ela mordeu a bolacha, pensativa. — Que nem o rei faz?

—Você também não pode. Você é uma Lannister, não uma Targaryen. — ela suspirou, jamais tendo lido a versão de 1996 escrita por George R. R. Martin. — Eu, por outro lado, poderia me casar com o filho do rei, e ser rainha um dia. O que você acha?

—Você _pode_ casar com o filho do rei? — Michelle lhe lançou um olhar, mais incisiva do que uma criança tinha qualquer direito de ser.

—Bem… Ainda não. Ele está casado com uma moça. — ela resmungou. — Mas ela vai desaparecer. Em algum momento. E aí eu vou poder.

—Quando você puder, você pensa nisso. — bufou a criança. — Isso aí parece muito tempo.

Mia suspirou, encarando os biscoitos decorados com glacê. Michelle provavelmente estava certa. Ela precisava se resignar quanto às coisas que não podia mudar. Pelo momento que durassem. Ela apenas não queria ser forçada em um casamento imbecil quando claramente estava destinada a coisas maiores.

**Avalon**

—Você tem certeza disso?

A garota balançou a cabeça positivamente, olhando para ambos os lados dos corredores frios de pedra que seriam de masmorra em Solarestival. Era tarde e diferente da Targaryen, que usava sapatilhas cujos passos não faziam som algum, ela precisava tomar cuidado. A informação não era de primeira mão, diabo, não deveria nem ser de segunda, mas a princesa a tinha posto a buscar por qualquer coisa que lhe fosse útil em um momento delicado como aquele, onde ninguém sabia o que estava por acontecer. Além do mais, manter uma princesa que era rica como aquela bem informada era extremamente lucrativo, e não era qualquer passarinho de castelo que ganharia tão bem por algo daquela maneira.

Avalon, por outro lado, duvidava um pouco da veracidade daquilo. Não que fosse importar, no fim das contas, o que verdadeiramente fazia alguma diferença era sua negabilidade plausível. Tirou do bolso de seu vestido uma bolsa, e dela, um dragão de ouro, prontamente entregue à menina em questão.

—Vossa alteza. — se curvou a garota, em uma mesura funda, antes de se afastar com a moeda, olhando duas vezes sobre o ombro enquanto se afastava da Targaryen ainda parada no corredor mal-iluminado e úmido. Seus passos ecoaram devagar, um som baixo digno da chuva. Sua espiã estava certamente aprendendo alguma coisa, ela balançou a cabeça.

Avalon virou-se, quando a pequena informante já havia desaparecido pelos corredores da masmorra, e seguiu pelo caminho oposto. Cobriu o rosto com o capuz de tecido barato, enrolada na capa como se realmente sentisse o frio que emanava das pedras do lugar. Foi em silêncio e em meio às sombras que retornou a seu quarto, despindo apenas então a roupa barata e desconfortável que usava para se encontrar com informantes e outras criaturas menos aprazíveis. A sensação da camisola de seda recolocada em seu corpo era extremamente agradável. Voltou a guardar a roupa no fundo falso de um de seus baús, e enfiou-se confortavelmente debaixo das cobertas de sua cama.

Não demorou para tranquilamente pegar no sono, confortável como nunca estivera. Se aquilo desse certo, provavelmente desestabilizaria os Targaryen mais ainda, e quanto mais eles estivessem confusos, correndo uns atrás dos outros, mais agradável para ela seria. Sua paz de espírito perdurou até a manhã, quando, confortavelmente em suas almofadas, ordenou que sua aia requisitasse por uma hora do tempo de Naerys. Apenas então levantou, e se pôs a escolher um vestido que fosse simples o suficiente para não irritar a Targaryen, mas não simples demais, pois tinha um status a manter.

Seu horário, requisitado pela aia, seria logo após o café da manhã, que Avalon preferiu receber no quarto. Comeu com tranquilidade, sabendo que a espera valeria a pena, apenas pelas reações da outra. Quando o momento chegou, já vestida apropriadamente, levantou-se e percorreu o caminho por entre os corredores do palácio de verão, muito mais arejado do que a Fortaleza Vermelha. Se tivesse de escolher, Avalon preferiria passar seus dias confinada a Solarestival do que à Fortaleza. Não havia como comparar aquele mesmo lugar àquele onde passara sua infância, mas era menos pior do que o calor opressivo e úmido de Porto Real.

Não fora Raya a abrir sua porta, e mesmo sabendo por que, ainda era estranho imaginar Naerys sendo servida por outra pessoa. Entrou silenciosamente, e se curvou antes de sentar sobre a poltrona indicada, mesmo que odiasse fazê-lo. Ela ainda tinha um status maior do que o seu próprio, ao menos na própria cabeça, e ela não desejava complicar a própria estadia no palácio ofendendo mesmo que o imaginário da outra.

—O que tem a dizer que não possa esperar até a próxima vez que estejamos bordando no mesmo cômodo? — Naerys levantou uma sobrancelha, recostada no espaldar da poltrona.

Avalon tomou seu tempo. Para ela, não era nada difícil dizer nada daquilo, mas precisava fingir que sim, pelo simples fator que tinha parecer horrorizada naquela situação. O suspense seria suficiente para piorar tudo, como ela sabia que seria. Avalon não podia se importar menos com os sentimentos da outra, mas queria atiçá-los até o limite. Por fim, mordeu o lábio antes de falar.

—Recebi informações a respeito da morte de seu filho. — a Lannister passou a mão por seus cabelos bem alinhados, como se estivesse muito nervosa. Não estava, mas tanto fazia. Naerys se inclinou ligeiramente para a frente, consternada.

—Bem? Diga. — ela tamborilou os dedos nos braços cruzados. Depois de mais uma longa pausa, como se não conseguisse dizer as palavras em voz alta, a Lannister finalmente lançou seu veneno sobre a princesa.

—Veio ao meu conhecimento que… a pessoa a causar a morte… — e então pausou mais uma vez. Avalon sabia ser incrivelmente irritante quando queria.

—Vamos, diga logo. — resmungou, ansiosa, a outra.

—A pessoa a causar a morte foi a Mão do Rei, vossa alteza.

É claro que ninguém poderia prever o resultado daquelas palavras, mas Avalon com certeza estava disposta a vê-lo se desenrolar. A mulher levantou-se de seu assento, o rosto vermelho de fúria, e atirou ao chão a primeira coisa que viu à frente, no caso, um vaso de flores sobre a mesa de centro. A ação se repetiu vezes inúmeras, com uma boa parte dos objetos do cômodo. Quem jamais havia visto Naerys em fúria era incapaz de prever a força contida em seus braços, mesmo que sua saúde frágil a fizesse magra. Entre gritos e urros, talvez mesmo lágrimas, a princesa descarregava o ódio na mobília, prontamente agredindo as aias que tentaram segurá-la, enquanto a terceira sugeria silenciosamente que talvez Avalon devesse ir.

A moça prontamente acatou a sugestão, segurando sua expressão solene até ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de si, já no corredor. Se perguntava o que Naerys faria com a informação. Nada de bonito, ela podia apostar. Esperava por algo inevitavelmente violento, inclusive. Talvez os deuses dessem cabo dela no próximo ataque de nervos, e então seria uma Targaryen a menos para se preocupar.


	16. 1.6 - An ocean full of star-filled skies

**Lucerys**

Seria errado dizer que ele não esperava por aquilo, porque sabia que aconteceria em algum momento. Mas sua surpresa não foi menor de qualquer modo quando o guarda mais próximo anunciou a entrada de “Sua alteza, princesa Saerella” no escritório que deveria ter sido do rei, mas que era dele, de todo modo, pois o rei não se encontrava capaz de andar até a latrina sem auxílio e paciência de no mínimo dez criados. Apenas quando terminou de escrever o que precisava no papel, começou a abaixar a pena, tudo isso sem dirigir à mulher um mísero olhar.

—Bem? Nem a cortesia de um cumprimento uma princesa recebe nesses tempos absurdos? — indagou Saerella, braços cruzados, a mais leve nota de desespero no final da última palavra. Ele apenas olhou para cima depois de ter a pena devidamente limpa sobre a mesa, esperando que parecesse mais calmo do que se sentia.

—Você veio até aqui. Não imaginava que precisasse de cordialidades depois de tanto tempo. Se tem algo a dizer, diga. — a voz soou muito mais dura do que pretendia. A verdade era que talvez se sentisse tão apreensivo quanto ela parecia, mas tinha aprendido a substituir a própria apreensão por farpas. De fraco já bastava o rei.

—Temos assuntos urgentes. — ela sentou-se no sofá do outro lado da sala com uma graça invejável.

Lucerys se perguntava como não fizera a conexão antes. Sabendo o que acontecia, era muito fácil perceber a curva arredondada sob os tecidos leves. Não imaginava que fosse muito tempo. Esperava que não fosse muito tempo. Porque se fosse muito tempo, significaria que estivera distraído demais com a mulher para perceber antes, e isso não era bom. Não gostava de se ver repetindo os mesmos padrões. Ao menos sua mãe não estava ali. Podia ser pura superstição advinda direto das cozinhas do castelo em High Tide, mas era melhor não ter todos os elementos no mesmo lugar. De novo.

—Que assuntos urgentes, me pergunto. — ele resmungou, novamente soando duro demais e rude demais para ser adequado. 

—Luce, não seja assim. — ela franziu o cenho, odiando o fato de que esperava palavras diferentes. — Você sabe do que estou falando.

Sim, ele sabia muito bem, ainda mais quando ela pousava a mão sobre o ventre daquela maneira. Deuses, como tinha sido estúpido. Estava na frente de seus olhos. Se obrigou a levantar e repor o conteúdo da taça vazia no canto da mesa, uma mão correndo pelos cabelos claros, único sinal real de seu nervosismo. Ela perceberia, ele sabia que sim. Talvez não tomasse como ofensa por aquele motivo exclusivo.

—Saerella, eu não quero falar sobre… — levantou uma sobrancelha, e bebeu um gole do vinho escuro antes de continuar. — ...isso. 

—Pois veja que pena. — ela apertou os olhos, já começando a se irritar com a distância. Não estavam falando sobre um livro ou uma estátua, e sim sobre uma pessoa. — Nós vamos falar disso quer queira ou não, Luce.

—O que há para ser dito? Tenho certeza de que Raya, a infeliz, já lhe atirou todas as fofocas de que precisa saber.

A única coisa que a impedia de virar o conteúdo da taça dele sobre o rosto do homem naquele momento era a perspectiva de que precisava da boa vontade dele mais do que nunca. Esperara ao menos um pouco de animação.

Ele bebeu mais um gole, se deslocando até o móvel onde a moça estava, apenas para se sentar no canto mais distante que era fisicamente possível. 

—Não quero saber das fofocas de Raya. Quero que me diga o que pensa. — _Quero que me diga se foi tudo puro azar ou se nada que acontece é acidente na corte_ , completou a cabeça dela.

—Eu penso que deveria ter contado antes em vez de esperar até o momento em que uma estúpida qualquer faça a conexão e anuncie ao mundo. — Ele virou diretamente para ela, o peso do olhar sobre a dornesa, a voz baixa, em um tom vagamente ameaçador. _O mundo inteiro sabe que seu filho é meu sangue_ , queria dizer. _Você põe a si mesma e à criança em perigo dessa maneira_. Mas não disse. Lucerys tinha se tornado incrivelmente bom em não dizer coisas que importavam.

O silêncio perdurou por um momento pesado. Saerella brincava com a barra de seu vestido, enquanto Lucerys agitava o conteúdo da taça como se aquilo fosse lhe trazer qualquer fiapo de paz. Não traria.

—Luce, você sabe que essa criança é sua, não sabe?

—Sei. — ele voltou a encarar o vinho, a palavra dita de maneira muito simples. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar, ao mesmo tempo desprezando o espaço entre eles e implorando aos céus para que não se afastasse.

Ele de fato não se afastou, pequena bondade pela qual ela agradeceu, ao sentir o calor da cabeça da moça sobre o ombro. Era uma encruzilhada, onde nenhuma escolha traria um bom resultado, e aquilo assustava a ambos, por razões diferentes. 

—Quanto tempo? — ele completou, a voz soando muito, muito cansada. Não queria passar por aquilo de novo, mas o universo tinha outros planos.

—Pelo que o meistre calculou, em torno de cinco ou seis meses.

— _Seis_ meses?! — ele virou para ela, o rosto franzido. Queria reclamar. Queria agir como uma criança birrenta. _Como assim o meistre?_ Por que ela falara com o meistre, e não com _ele_?! Todas perguntas para as quais sabia muito bem a resposta. Pior de tudo, não a culpava por aquilo. Controlou a voz, para parar de parecer tão surpreso. Daquela vez, soou até desanimado. Talvez se sentisse um pouco assim. Uma criança muito pequena não era uma boa notícia. — Não parece.

—Ele disse que com você foi o mesmo. — ela declarou, jogando baixo de propósito. — Que diferente de sua irmã, sua mãe mal aparentava a gravidez. 

—Eu não vou levar você para Derivamarca. — ele cortou, novamente duro demais para o que era exigido pela situação. _Se soubesse disso antes você nem teria saído de Porto Real_.

—O que você _vai_ fazer?! — Saerella suspirou, já perdendo qualquer ânimo que tivesse antes, exasperada. Ele ainda não a afastara. Esperava que fosse um bom sinal.

Lucerys ponderou por outro longo momento. É. O que ele _iria_ fazer? Baela não era uma opção. Diabo, ele mesmo não queria estar na mesma cidade que a mãe por mais de cinco minutos, e Laena não era muito melhor. Supunha que sempre poderia se casar com ela, mas a ideia não o deixava nem um pouco à vontade. Um casamento poderia piorar ainda mais a situação. 

—Veremos depois que a criança nascer. — concluiu.

Saerella não gostou do som daquilo. O que aquilo significava, para começo de conversa?! “ _Não pretendo dar nenhuma proteção explícita, torça para não morrer_ ”?!

—Luce…-

—Lucerys.

— _Luce_ , eu não quero a bastardia a um filho meu.

—Saerella, eu prefiro um filho bastardo a um filho morto.

Ele virara para ela, incapaz de calcular as palavras antes que lhe abandonassem os lábios, e imediatamente se arrependendo de dizê-las. Tornar aquilo oficial não faria bem a ninguém, e o nervosismo lhe roía o estômago desde o momento em que soubera. Não queria lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Por que os deuses não guardaram aquela criança para depois? Depois que o trono não estivesse mais vago, quando o próximo monarca provavelmente lhe mandaria de volta a Derivamarca, e tudo que tinha de fazer seria dizer “Saerella volta comigo, é isto, adeus”. Mas nãaaao. Precisavam colocar aquilo naquele exato momento, onde tudo estava um caos e ele próprio no olho do furacão.

Desviou o olhar assim que percebeu o brilho do reconhecimento nos olhos dela. Saerella sabia coisas demais para seu próprio bem, incluindo coisas que não queria que ela soubesse. Era incapaz de entender por que ela conseguia arrancar dele reações que nem sua mãe, provocando-o ao último do ódio, conseguia. E Baela era particularmente um pé no saco. Ela virou o rosto dele para ela com ambas as mãos, não encontrando resistência fora aquela dedicada a não olhá-la nos olhos.

—Está sendo infantil dessa maneira. Se me disser que está pensando na segurança de _nosso_ filho, eu vou entender. Mas não minta para mim nem desvie o assunto.

Ele não respondeu, mas fechou os olhos quando ela puxou seu rosto, para que deitasse na curva do pescoço dela. Saerella não sabia se dava graças ou se sentia muito, muito medo. Jamais tinha sido tão fácil amaciá-lo. 

—Bem? — exigiu ela. Ele suspirou, não querendo debater mais sobre o assunto em questão. 

—Se mantenho a criança bastarda é por boa razão. Não ouvirei mais sobre isso. — Ele resmungou.

A dornesa concordou a cabeça, ainda que a contragosto. Talvez devesse desviar o assunto para perspectivas mais felizes. Embora continuar como Princesa Saerella e não Lady Velaryon lhe trouxesse o mais singelo mal estar na boca do estômago. Não parecia bom. Mas ele não estava mentindo, ao menos isso. 

—É um garoto, sabe. 

—Você não sabe. — Lucerys resmungou, ainda com a cabeça deitada nela, enquanto a moça corria os dedos entre seu cabelo.

—Luce, eu sempre sei. — ela suspirou.

—Acato sua palavra então. Prossiga, bruxa. — o tom não era de ofensa, pelo contrário, tinha uma nota de diversão. Parecia um bom sinal.

—Às vezes eu sonho sobre ele. Tomaria seu navio e viajaria pela Baía da Água Negra. — ouviu o riso dele, e levantou a sobrancelha, reprimindo um sorriso próprio. — Isso não é engraçado!

—Ah, vamos, você jamais viu Caraxes. 

—Eu não preciso ver. Sei como se parece, e vejo Rhaegar nele. — ela levantou o queixo, obstinada.

—Rhaegar? Agora ele tem um nome?

Saerella não conseguia compreender a graça que ele via naquilo. Para ela, era natural, uma coisa um pouco óbvia. Se era Velaryon como ele era, tomaria um navio, talvez começasse no navio do pai. A fama deles como almirantes era bem conhecida, o posto pelo qual ele próprio começara no Pequeno Conselho fora como Almirante da frota real. Para ele, no entanto, parecia um pouco como um sonho infantil. Claro que começaria no Caraxes, mas jamais o capitanearia. O navio era seu. O garoto arranjaria o próprio. 

—Em homenagem a meu irmão.

—Rhaegon. — ele completou. Ela assentiu. — Se nascer, seria meu herdeiro.

Saerella mais uma vez não gostou do tom da afirmação. _Se_. A incerteza em si lhe era afrontosa. Claro que não tinha como saber que a falta de confiança não era nela, e sim em tudo ao redor, mas a afrontava da mesma maneira. Era vivo, crescia, e a chutava como se mal pudesse esperar para sair dali.

—Me dê sua mão.

—Para quê?

Ela revirou os olhos para a pergunta. Agarrou a mão dele pelo pulso antes que pudesse protestar mais uma vez. Era insuportavelmente teimoso quando queria ser, quase tanto quanto ela. Não aceitaria uma negativa como resposta. Pôs a mão dele sobre a parte baixa do ventre e bem a tempo. Não se impediu de sorrir quando o viu abrir um olho, com uma movimentação leve, que não teria sentido se ele não estivesse colado a ela, fruto de surpresa. Via que ele não esperava por aquilo, e gostava de pegá-lo desprevenido. Via como uma vitória pessoal. Não era qualquer pessoa que conseguia esse feito.

Lucerys manteve a mão sobre ela, encarando em silêncio a presença como se fosse alienígena. Não de maneira maldosa, ou aversiva, apenas muito estranha e desconhecida. Era uma sensação agradável, estar naquela situação, se desconsiderado todo o resto.

Mas infelizmente para ambos, nada que é bom dura muito. A porta abriu-se, provavelmente por não estar bem fechada, e rangeu como alerta. Foi o suficiente para que ele retomasse a postura rígida de antes, e, com teimosia redobrada, levantasse para ir fechar a porta de madeira clara, deixando a mulher com nada além de uma ausência fria sobre o peito.

Ele apanhou a taça e voltou a seu assento frente à mesa. Com mais um gole de vinho, parecia pronto para enxotá-la dali de novo, e ela concluíra que não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer. 

—Tenho tido um sonho recorrente.

A frase voltou a atrair a atenção de Lucerys, que levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Um daqueles? — indagou. Saerella assentiu. — Prossiga.

—São dois, na verdade. Mas um deles deve ser apenas um pesadelo. — Ela deitou sobre o estofado, acariciando o próprio ventre. — Sonho com crianças. Seus olhos são vermelhos, lilases, rosados, azuis. O mesmo sonho. Mas dessa vez, elas cantam. Eu conheço a letra. Abominavam a cantiga em Asshai da sombra. Nada que viesse de Valíria podia ser bom, não algo assim. Quando o ciclo morre e a lua está alta.

—Instruções. — suspirou, o semblante carregado, a expressão tensa. — O que pensa disso?

—Da última vez que ignorei instruções, nada de bom aconteceu.

—Nada de bom pode acontecer _destas_ instruções, Saerella.

—Bom ou ruim, se não acontecer será pior, porque deve acontecer. Precisa.

—Confio no seu julgamento. Faremos o que for necessário. — ele balançou a cabeça, dispensando as próprias preocupações com um floreio. — E o outro?

—O outro é apenas um terror noturno, Luce. — ela balançou a cabeça, afundando no estofo.

—Tal como eram os dragões mortos, Saerella?

Ele via que ela não queria concordar. Ele não queria pressioná-la tampouco, mas se era algo de igual importância, precisava saber. As coisas precisavam se pôr em curso quer ela quisesse ou não.

—É apenas um sonho estúpido, Luce. Acordo em um quarto pintado de sangue, com um manto matrimonial sobre os ombros e sangue de donzela me mancha a camisola. Um terror noturno. Nem mesmo uma profecia seria capaz de me fazer voltar a ser donzela. — suspirou.

—Pode não ser o que você pensa.

—Não tente me lecionar sobre meus próprios sonhos. — bufou, cansada. — Não há um pingo de profecia neste pesadelo estúpido.

—Vou considerar o que me diz, se assim pensa. — ele suspirou, abandonando seu assento na cadeira logo em seguida. — Tenho outros assuntos a resolver em outro lugar.

Aquilo significava _hora de você ir,_ mas de uma maneira mais gentil. Saerella não sabia se era um compromisso real ou um inadiável criado cinco segundos atrás. Não tinha intenção de ir embora, nenhuma. No lugar de andar para a porta, se pôs diante dele, mais uma vez virando o rosto do homem para encará-la. O fato de procurar outras pessoas a deixava inquieta, ainda mais quando não podia tê-lo.

Esticou-se para ele, tocando os lábios com os seus próprios, de maneira suave, a princípio, e respondida com volúpia pelo outro, que puxou a mulher para si pela cintura. Em pouquíssimo tempo tinham as mãos entre os cabelos um do outro, enquanto Saerella misteriosamente tinha ido parar sobre a mesa, com beijos sendo distribuídos ao longo do pescoço pelo outro.

— _Sugiro que vá agora, antes que eu desista de cumprir com qualquer tarefa esdrúxula que tivesse de dar cabo._ — murmurou, perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir a respiração sobre a pele.

—Eu não tenho a menor intenção de ir embora, Luce. — sorriu ela, afastando os botões da gola da jaqueta dele.

  
  


**Alena**

Tudo que Alena queria fazer era voltar para o Norte. Rickard a designara como acompanhante de Lady Manderly, em sua empreitada para se casar com um lorde sulista, e fora literalmente o encargo mais definitivamente entediante que ela já passara em toda sua vida. Marine não fazia nada que ela considerasse… digno de interesse. Passavam as tardes entre chá, bordados, e fofocas, e a verdade era que Alena jamais quisera esse tipo de destino, muito menos de função.

Naquele dia, almoçavam ela, Marine, o noivo da dita cuja, e seu pai e irmã. E mais uma vez falavam besteiras. Qualquer coisa sobre a corte com a qual ela não se importava. A bem da verdade, Alena torcia para que Maegor também permanecesse indefinidamente no sul, e deixasse a ela e ao resto dos Stark em paz. O rastro de sangue e destruição do filho de Catelyn o seguia por onde passasse, e para ela, era totalmente desnecessário que o trouxesse ao norte. Sua viagem ao sul já era muitíssimo aguardada. Por ela. Que ficaria livre dele. Não tinha nenhum interesse _nele_ tampouco, e estando longe, a aliviava desse tipo de preocupação, consigo mesma e sua segurança. Homens tendiam a se portar do mesmo jeito sempre, e ela não era particularmente afeita daquilo.

—Oh, dizem que Larra de Lys queria dedicar seus filhos aos seus deuses hereges. — deu de ombros Cassana Baratheon, rindo baixinho. — Mas é claro que não deixariam. Ouvi de uma senhora na corte que foi esta a razão de darem Aenara Targaryen à fé, uma conversão a seus deuses. Mas jamais permitiriam, oh não. Ela foi purificada. 

—E agora ela não está mais suja, certo? Purificamos as coisas quando estão manchadas. — declarou Davos, recebendo de seu pai, um olhar incisivo para que calasse a boca.

—Nem um pouco, servindo à Fé por tantos anos… — ela novamente deu de ombros. — Era escolha do rei, apesar disso, e ele a fez sabiamente. Me diga, o que teria escolhido, se fosse rei, Davos?

Ele sorriu, e começou a responder animadamente, mas foi prontamente cortado por Alena. Que espécie de pergunta era aquela? O rei podia ser um grande bufão, mas ainda era o rei, e insinuar algo como aquilo era passível de traição. E ela não tinha, mais uma constatação, nenhum interesse em ser tida como traidora. Se desejavam falar daquele tipo de besteira, que o fizessem enquanto ela já não estivesse ali. Alena tinha certeza de que podiam aguentar pelo tempo necessário.

—Lady Baratheon, não considero apropriado que falemos de coisas assim. Não desejo ser espectadora nesse caso, e agradeceria se o assunto não fosse tocado em minha presença.

E com um gole de vinho, a Stark voltou-se novamente para a comida, desejando que literalmente qualquer outra pessoa tivesse ido junto à Manderly. Alena não compreendia como as conversas naquele lugar conseguiam ser tão insípidas, ou como, definitivamente, Davos era uma porta. Ela jamais tivera como perceber aquilo antes, porque não tivera a chance de vê-lo achar que um pássaro morto estava dormindo. Era como lidar com uma criança muito, muito alta.

—Ele fala qualquer palhaçada sobre pureza, toda vez. — lhe confessara Marine, entre sussurros. — Alguma coisa sobre uma septã dizer que homem e mulher só deveriam dormir no mesmo quarto se casados. — Balançou a cabeça. — Já lhe disse que não há diferença porque estaremos casados em breve, mas ele não cede.

Àquilo, Alena só tinha risadas. Bem feito. Marine arranjara um oponente à altura.

  
  
  


**Balerion**

Balerion podia dizer com plena certeza que toda sua estadia junto à nobreza westerosi era insanamente entediante. Entretanto, de todas as chatas comemorações, nenhuma conseguia comparar-se ao baile de comemoração à virada da roda do ano em matéria de enfado.

Já lhe esgotava a paciência o desprazer diário de navegar entre o ninho de cobras, não melhorando a situação os sussurros que perseguiam suas costas como um irritante mosquito — já que aparentemente nenhuma das criaturas naquele desprezível pedaço de terra haviam visto em suas miseráveis vidas alguma cor em pele invés do pastoso tom de leite apodrecido. Ao menos tinham a cortesia, na maioria das vezes, de manterem-se silenciosos em frente ao assunto da fofoca, normalmente pela presença de Aegon. Não que o rei fosse importar-se. O porco seria capaz de juntar-se à chacota. Todavia, era um bom toque à sua auto-estima, a corte pensar que o energúmeno que compartilhava sangue com ele talvez se importasse consigo o suficiente para seu silêncio momentâneo servir de qualquer coisa.

Mal passara metade da infernal noite e seus "companheiros" nas mesas mais baixas pareciam não mais importarem-se com discrição, falando em alto e bom tom suas "preocupações" sobre o estado devido aos herdeiros. A primeira a ser mencionada foi obviamente a das Ilhas de Ferro, porém o nome dele próprio foi logo mencionado — afinal, um pirata de Essos, herdeiro do trono, parecia mais o início de uma piada ruim contada por um bobo sem uma gota de humor em suas veias. Apesar de todos os nomes cruzarem a boca dos infelizes, Daemon nenhuma vez foi mencionado, a bela criança de ouro. Balerion ponderava se os Lordes pensariam o mesmo caso soubessem que ele pensava com a cabeça errada e por fim aceitou que não. Se estabilidade fora algo quase ausente nos reis dragões, por que isso pararia Daemon se não parou sua versão mais velha e duzentos quilos mais gorda?

Cansado das fofocas sem sentido, retirou-se educadamente da mesa o Essosi, deixando apenas Maegor e suas bebidas ocuparem o local como Targaryen. Partiu então para a área do salão distinta para a arte da dança. Fofocas corriqueiras eram irrelevantes, mas tudo de valoroso que passava por seus ouvidos era ouro, e não havia local melhor do que entre os braços de uma dama entre uma canção para isso.

A primeira moça que passou por suas mãos na dança fora Daenerys, feliz em o proporcionar a primeira dança entre sorrisos e olhares cintilantes. Às vezes Balerion se perguntava como a moça continuava sorridente morando na fortaleza vermelha sua vida inteira, cercada por víboras, mas então lembrava que a mesma sempre esteve abaixo das asas de Naerys — nunca acima, nunca tendo a necessidade de voar sozinha, talvez nem mesmo note que a mulher já não é a criança que um dia a amou.

—Sabe por que sua majestade não nos acompanhou hoje na virada do ano? — girando a moça pelo salão, Balerion sorriu pequeno ao perguntar, fazendo sua pergunta parecer mais uma preocupação que uma acusação.

—Oh, não ouviu que nosso pai está acamado há dias? Os meistres dizem que seu estado pode estar piorando. Temo o que acontecerá quando o tempo em que o Estranho decidir por fim levá-lo chegar, acendo uma vela por ele todas as noites. — Abençoada fosse a alma de Daenerys, que provavelmente era a única bastarda - infernos, talvez a única Targaryen - que não venderia a alma do atual patriarca aos sete infernos por uma cerveja vencida e um queijo mofado.

—Pobre alma — forçando a preocupação para fora de sua garganta, o bastardo fez outra meia lua em volta do salão com sua acompanhante, que seguia seus comandos na dança como em um sonho — Já sabe o que há com ele?

—Alguns dizem que é gota, outros dizem que é por causa… — a menina torceu o nariz — ...das mulheres que dividiu os lençóis. Eu tenho algo para lhe dizer… Não posso falar com Naerys agora, seria suspeito e foi totalmente sem querer, além de-

—Fale logo Daenerys — já lhe esgotava a pouca paciência o falatório infernal da jovem.

—Juro por tudo que é sagrado que foi por acidente, mas pela manhã, acabei por ouvir a confirmação de que a criança de Saerella é, sim, o fruto do amor proibido entre ela e Lucerys. Ele parece não querer fazer dela uma mulher digna, pelo casamento, entretanto...

A imaginação tola do "amor proibido" o fez torcer o nariz. Também não era nenhuma novidade o relacionamento de Lucerys e Saerella, afinal. Qualquer desgraçado com dois olhos saberia que o relacionamento alheio era mais que uma simples "amizade", mas era bom ter uma certeza entre o mar de suposições. O que mais lhe intrigou, no entanto, era que a Mão não faria de Saerella Lady Velaryon apesar dos apelos da mulher. Talvez estivesse com uma aliança resguardada para ela? Era impossível saber os planos dele em relação à sua companhia, e muito menos se a criança iria durar com a sombra de Baela Targaryen em suas costas.

Continuou a dança com apenas um aceno de cabeça para as acusações aparentemente fundadas da morena, ansiando pela logo ocorrida troca de pares, Daenerys alegremente seguindo para as mãos de Samwell Tarly enquanto Shaera encontrava as suas.

—Ouvi que já fez suas alianças claras, lady Targaryen.

—Da maneira que os sussurros parecem carregar as palavras nesse castelo, seria estranho que não tivesse. — A mulher era direta tal qual firme, talvez por ser uma das únicas almas pensantes em todo castelo — Não parece ter feito as suas ainda. O relógio bate, Balerion.

—Prefiro manter meu pensamento junto a meu peito — onde nenhum westerosi infeliz poderia espalhar para os seus deuses e o mundo —, mas voltando para a senhorita, por que escolheu uma alma sem pensamentos para seguir?

—A quem mais eu seguiria? Uma mulher histérica e seu exército de meninas fofoqueiras? Um louco viciado por sangue ou uma louca ainda mais viciada em sanguinolência? — Shaera se endireitou em defesa, cerrando os olhos — ou você, um estrangeiro, pirata, com nenhum direito a mais que o sangue de bastardia? Eu sou uma mulher e valho mas que você na hierarquia.

—Vale porque será vendida por ele como uma vaca pra o abate para o maior comprador, mais cedo ou mas tarde, e para quê? — com mais um giro Balerion completou a frase — Sabe que ele não é construído para a paz. Deuses sabem como seria o reinado do palerma, talvez pior que o do pai, isto é certo.

—E o que sabe sobre meu irmão? Não está nessa terra por mais de quatro luas. Que direito tem de falar da política westerosi um estrangeiro?

—O mesmo que você, visto que é, tal qual eu, uma das poucas pessoas que realmente pensa neste buraco infernal que chama de terra.

Faíscas saindo entre ambos após o argumento dito em baixos tons já faziam a partida de caminhos mais desejada que o normal, e enquanto Shaera partia para os braços de seu irmão — certamente para contar o ocorrido entre uma dança — Avalon parou entre seus dedos com um sorriso venenoso, colocando seu rosto entre a dobra de seu pescoço apenas para a conversa ficar apenas entre os dois. Balerion teve de ignorar o olhar distante que queimava sua nuca.

—Já soube das notícias? Um passarinho me contou notícias sobre o falecido filho de Naerys.

Bem vindas foram as notícias em seus ouvidos. Ouvira a história mais vezes que pode contar, mas no fim nunca ela inteira: o pobre filho de Naerys e Aegon em um laço fora do matrimônio seria legitimado, porém quando a mãe adentrou o recinto apenas sangue e vísceras a encontraram. Não devia dizer que estava indiferente, e até um pouco aliviado, pela morte do infante. Por que estaria em busca de seu lugar ao sol nessa terra se não por tal morte?

—Foi dito que a Mão tirou a vida do bebê — eram palavras simples, talvez as mais simples ditas o baile inteiro, não havia tempo a perder quando falando cortesias.

—Tem certeza?

—A mesma certeza de que Daemon herdará o reino. É provável, informação não mente, mas os deuses resguardem o que ocorreu naquele quarto. — os olhos da loira divagaram, sem foco — e os deuses resguardem aquele que invoque a fúria de Naerys.

Em silêncio ambos dançaram pelo salão, mas diferente da marcha graciosa de Daenerys ou a arisca de Shaera, nada era resguardado entre eles, apenas um segredo.

—Com sua licença, lady Avalon, poderia eu ter o prazer da última dança,?

Naerys sorria como uma dama, mas parecia lhe corroer por dentro o ódio. Balerion daria todo o dinheiro do mundo para saber o que se passava pela cabeça loira da princesa.

—Que seja feita sua vontade, vossa alteza.

Avalon saíra como se o pedido não fosse uma ordem, e dependendo da paciência da princesa até uma ameaça velada. Levando em conta a afirmação anterior de Avalon, a princesa deveria estar no pior de seus dias. O casal se colocou mais perto, ouvindo a melodia graciosa encher o ar.

—Me conte, Balerion. O que lhe agradou os ouvidos nessa noite majestosa? — indagou, aconchegando-se contra o peito do Essosi, piscando delicadamente. Apenas as divindades sabiam o que olhos inocentes de corça e um par bonito de cílios faziam com um homem, e Balerion havia caído em seu feitiço como um coelho.

—Ouvi que a saúde do dragão se deteriora a cada dia, em poucas luas estará junto a seus ancestrais no outro mundo. — Naerys soltou uma risada adorável com tal depoimento — E Shaera é leal como um cão de caça, nem todas as forças do mundo seriam capazes de a tirar do lado dele. E vossa alteza? Quais palavras lhe abençoaram os ouvidos?

—Viserys não possui uma gota de astúcia no corpo, mas aparentemente está do lado de Daemon tal qual Aegor, outro que é uma pedra, mas ao menos este sabe brandir uma espada. Porém, não foi com tais assuntos que venho o importunar.

—Não é infortúnio algum, seus desejos são minhas ordens.

—Quando encontrar um navio vindo do outro lado do mar me traga um presente, sim? — Entre as últimas cordas do alaúde, que abençoavam a virada do ano, ou ao menos a do baile, Naerys encostou os lábios em sua têmpora — Me traga um veneno, um veneno para matar dragão.


	17. 1.7 - The gods flip a coin

**Maegor**

O silêncio se estendia pela sacada iluminada pelas luzes coloridas do banquete no pátio abaixo. Tudo estivera tão normal quanto poderia ser entre ele e a irmã mais nova, pelo incrível tempo de vinte minutos. Isso é, até a coroa ser mencionada.

Ele quase não tinha mais passado tempo com Daenerys nas últimas semanas, tudo parecia sempre um furacão. Primeiro a esdrúxula e longa viagem até o palácio de verão, com todos os infelizes acontecimentos que se desenrolaram, porque nada de bom tinha acontecido em Ponta Tempestade. Depois, tudo aquilo que o mantera ocupado em Solarestival, uma vez que ser um príncipe trazia mais responsabilidades do que gostaria. Tinham estado felizes por finalmente poder passar algum tempo juntos.

—Podemos não falar sobre esse tipo de assunto? Estamos em uma festa, Maegor, pelos sete.

Daenerys balançou a cabeça de maneira reprovadora. Maegor podia ver por que não era um bom assunto, mas ao mesmo tempo, achava uma estupidez sem tamanho não falar daquilo. Precisavam, o quanto antes, saber em que lado o outro estava, porque a cada dia, aumentava a probabilidade de que Aegon morresse, e de que tudo fosse ao caos. Todos pareciam muito bem informados do fato de que Maegor não pretendia deixar que Daemon tivesse uma subida fácil à coroa, ou que concluísse essa ascensão como todo.

—Precisamos falar sobre esse tipo de assunto, Dany. O velhote está bem próximo da morte. — Ele virou a cabeça para ela, o cenho franzido. 

As reações da irmã, que tinha aprendido a escondê-las desde a infância, lhe disseram muito pouco. Daenerys não parecia feliz com o assunto, isso era claro, mas o motivo da infelicidade lhe fugia. Ela jamais lhe confidenciara muito, embora deixasse sua afeição explícita. Não uma afeição que fosse de ordem romântica, mas afeição de todo modo. Ter Daenerys a seu lado e disposta a cimentar alianças era um longo caminho andado frente a uma melhor consolidação de um reinado seu, e sabia ser mais próximo dela do que Daemon o era. Sabia que jamais a perdoaria caso ela tivesse aceitado uma proposta dele antes, mas não queria ter de chegar ao extremo de fazer dela sua inimiga. 

—Maegor, eu não quero falar sobre isso hoje.

—E quando vamos falar sobre isso? — insistiu o Targaryen, seus ânimos já em subida. Os deuses sabiam o quanto ele sempre fora rápido para a a ira. — Você não quis conversar na viagem, ou antes dela, e quando chegamos aqui, voltou correndo para o lado de Naerys. — balançou a cabeça. Ela precisava entender que Naerys não era sua amiga, Naerys não era sua irmã, e se dependesse de Naerys, Daenerys seria atirada no fosso da Fortaleza de Maegor. 

—Naerys sempre esteve ao meu lado, desde que éramos crianças. — retrucou a princesa, o rosto torcido em raiva. — Naerys, e não você, que sempre esteve ocupado e competindo com Daemon.

Ela se arrependera das palavras assim que as disse, ele teve certeza, pelo retraimento dela. Era incrível como até ela tinha medo dele. Não que isso fosse algo incomum. Às vezes, mesmo o próprio Maegor sentia medo de si mesmo. Fez o possível para controlar qualquer impulso violento. Com qualquer outra pessoa, a ousadia já teria rendido ao menos um tapa. De todas as pessoas, queria no mínimo ser capaz de não machucar Daenerys.

—Naerys nem gosta de você. Ela te usa para o próprio ego. — resmungou.

—Naerys ao menos respeita quando digo que não quero falar sobre algo. — ela rebateu, em tom firme, sua própria irritação crescendo visivelmente.

—Você não pode querer comparar as conspirações dela a alianças reais. Vai estourar uma guerra em breve, e você precisa escolher um lado. — ele insistiu, de braços cruzados.

Pareceu o suficiente para que ela desistisse de parecer uma dama recatada, e por uma fração de segundo, ele temeu o que ela pudesse querer fazer a partir daquele momento. Daenerys sempre calculara bem seus movimentos e suas ações, e vê-la impulsiva era um mau sinal, não só para a situação individual do momento, mas também para o todo. Er o insicativo de que as coisas estavam se tornando cada vez piores.

—E se eu não quiser escolher o lado de nenhum de vocês, Maegor?

—Você não tem escolha.

—E que escolha eu terei se escolher seu lado? Me convença! — ela balançou a cabeça. — De todo modo continuo sendo apenas uma peça nos jogos entre vocês dois, e me recuso a tomar parte nessa disputa ridícula. Antes preferiria eu mesma me tornar rainha!

Ambos pareceram surpresos com a afirmação, mas por motivos diferentes. Daenerys parecia ter estado remoendo aquilo por muito tempo. A ideia de sentar a si mesma no Trono de Ferro, e governar dele como fizeram seus antecessores. Maegor, por outro lado, não esperava aquilo dela, justamente ela que sempre fora devota, e que pregava os deveres das mulheres. Pelas próprias crenças dela, jamais pensou que tivesse qualquer ambição quanto ao trono. Reinar exigia fazer escolhas que não condiziam com o que dizia acreditar. A guerra não era do âmbito da Donzela, jamais fora, jamais seria. E Daenerys não era versada o suficiente na guerra para mudar de deus. 

—Não quer repetir a história de Rhaenyra, anote o que lhe digo. — ele balançou a cabeça, encarando a garota com decepção. Esperava mais dela do que aquilo. O poder era doce, e talvez fosse hipócrita por pensar aquilo dela, mas ela estava se pondo em um lugar onde não poderia ganhar.

—Rhaenyra venceu no final.

—Aegon terceiro sentou-se no trono. Rhaenyra o fez uma vez, se muito. E Rhaenyra morreu antes de ver a paz. Você não pode ganhar uma guerra como essa sozinha, irmã.

—E com quem ganharia, com você? — ela desdenhou. — Eu não quero ser a rainha de alguém, Maegor. Eu sou meu próprio ser humano.

—Um ser humano que não sentaria sobre o trono sem estar casada com um rei. Os lordes jamais apoiariam seu direito, Daenerys. O precedente de 101 não deixa falhas. 

—Então quem sabe mate a você, Daemon, e Balerion, como isso me impediria de sentar no trono? — apoiou-se no batente da janela. Ele sabia que ela não falava sério, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir minimamente ofendido pela demonstração.

—Você não estudou a linhagem, estudou? Existem outras pessoas. — suspirou. — Você faria melhor em escolher um lado, Dany. 

—Não vou escolher lados. Se você e Daemon desejam tanto assim matarem um ao outro, vão em frente. Mas não tente me envolver nisso. Essa é minha resposta final, Maegor, não vou tomar partido de nenhum dos dois.

—Suas esperanças de que vá sair incólume dessa guerra são totalmente sem fundamento. Você _precisa_ de um lado.

—Você não tem nada a me oferecer. Não vai casar comigo, primeiro porque nenhum de nós quer isso, e segundo porque precisa de alianças.

Por um longo momento, Maegor cogitou possivelmente atirar a irmã pela sacada. Não por qualquer desejo particular de matá-la, mas pela frustração que sua discordância lhe trazia. Não escolher um lado a fazia apenas mais um espólio para quem quer que ganhasse a disputa, e seria muito mais fácil que ela participasse das decisões acerca de seu futuro e casamento do que simplesmente impor a ela.

—E se eu te desse Dorne? — sugeriu.

Daenerys achou graça da sugestão, sua opinião evidenciada a ele por um riso alto de escárnio. Talvez a honestidade dela em responder naquele momento fosse a única prova de que confiava nele em algum ponto. Mas o desgosto era claro, somado a um olhar afiado da moça. Ele próprio lamentou não quer se casar com ela. Daenerys seria uma boa rainha caso tivesse a oportunidade, e ele sabia bem que não teria.

—Dorne jamais foi sua para me dar. Logo você, do Norte, me falar de Dorne? É muita…

Maegor jamais soube o que era muita. Daenerys foi interrompida por um som alto, da ala leste do palácio de verão. Teriam ignorado, prevendo problemas técnicos junto aos fogos de artifício, e jamais teriam pensado muito sobre o assunto, não fosse a ala leste a ala na qual estava Aegon, delirante demais naquela noite para fazer qualquer coisa além de ser supervisionado enquanto permanecia em seu quarto.

Ignorando suas desavenças, de apenas segundos antes, ambos se entreolharam, o choque e a preocupação nos olhos. Maegor, mais rápido naquele quesito, se apressou pelo corredor, e logo, Daenerys tratou de fazer o mesmo. O que quer que tivesse acontecido era digno de inspeção imediata.

  
  


**Corianne**

—As coisas parecem bem ruins, do lado de dentro. — a Santagar balançou a cabeça para os lados, a expressão consternada.

A bolsa de Rohanne de Tyrosh havia estourado. Já faziam algumas horas que se tinha chamado a parteira, e o trabalho de parto real não começara havia muito tempo. Ela já tinha, entretanto, suas preocupações ínfimas sobre os resultados daquela situação. Da última vez, fora rápido. Duas crianças que apenas escorregaram para fora, sem muita cerimônia. Tivera sido um parto fácil, o dos pequenos herdeiros de Daemon.

O padrão não se mantivera. Daquela vez, os urros de dor da mulher ecoavam pelo corredor, assustando os infinitos gatos que pairavam como sombras sobre a Fortaleza. E embora muitas mulheres sobrevivessem sem maiores problemas a partos difíceis, nada do gênero podia ser um bom sinal naquele lugar amaldiçoado pelos deuses, não depois do decreto do Indigno. Corianne temia que o resultado daquilo fosse não ser bom, possivelmente resultando em ambos mãe e filho mortos. Mas o que sabia? Não era uma parteira.

Alheios a tudo, no andar de baixo, no banquete modesto oferecido àqueles que tinham ficado para trás na Fortaleza, estavam os dois garotos, acompanhados pelas respectivas amas de leite. Mariah também estaria no andar de baixo, bebendo até o esquecimento, não fosse Corianne tê-la chamado. E parecia bastante infeliz com o fato, o vestido laranja desperdiçado com os corredores de pedra embebida em sangue. Ela embalava a taça cheia, não fazendo o menor esforço para parecer interessada. Não estava. Não podia se importar menos com Rohanne ou com seu novo pirralho. Que os Outros levassem a ambos.

—No momento em que um dos dois inevitavelmente perecer, me avise. — A dornesa levantou uma sobrancelha, e virou para voltar ao andar inferior. Corianne franziu o cenho.

—Não se importa com o estado de ambos? São reféns úteis, moedas de troca valiosas.

Mariah sufocou uma risada.

—Antes eu preferiria toda a prole Targaryen morta para tomar o trono para mim. Enquanto isso não acontece, o nascimento saudável de mais um deles não me interessa.

E com aquilo, deu a ela as costas e se pôs a descer.

Ela decidiu voltar para o lado de dentro. Preferia se manter com algum crédito futuro. A maioria tinha como certo que o trono seria dado prontamente a Daemon, e nesse caso, Rohanne, influência a ele ou não, seria rainha. O apoio de uma rainha jamais fora coisa pouca, especialmente não as rainhas que se punham como consortes Targaryen.

Horas se passaram dali, quando o sol ainda estava alto, até o momento em que a criança finalmente coroou. A mulher estava fraca, sua voz rouca de gritar, mas bastante viva, obstinada. Corianne pensava que as parteiras mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam, e mais ainda as septãs entoando suas preces dentro do quarto. A bem da verdade o lugar estava uma bagunça. Agradecia profundamente de o parto não ser seu, pois provavelmente enxotaria a todas aquelas mulheres dali. E não tendo escolha, provavelmente se esconderia em algum lugar afastado. Pelos sons emitidos como todo dentro do local, o desastre era iminente.

A lua estava em seu ponto mais alto no céu quando o choro de uma criança preencheu o cômodo. Rohanne parecia pronta para cair em um sono de mil anos, mas exigiu a criança sobre ela antes que pudesse pensar em fazê-lo. Por tudo que sabia, podia ser morta assim que a levassem para que a mãe pudesse descansar. Era um garoto, mais um. Fora uma decepção para a mulher, mas uma para a qual ela já estivera preparada. Aegon, como ordenara Daemon. Talvez o quinto Aegon. O reino esperava que não, tendo dois irmãos mais velhos. O quarto Aegon já gerara problemas demais quanto à sucessão. Se estivesse garantida com o primeiro Daemon já seria um alívio.

Em seu canto, Corianne esperava que tudo acontecesse bem. Apenas isso. Um bom desfecho. Que Aegon nomeasse um sucessor e morresse, que alianças fossem feitas, e que casamentos acontecessem. Que crianças nascessem sem maiores problemas, e que a primavera trouxesse mais do que apenas uma guerra na qual todos perderiam algo. Que o novo rei colocasse ordem onde não havia e que os Sete Reinos prosperassem. Corianne esperava um monte de coisas que, inevitavelmente, provavelmente apenas lhe trariam decepção, como costumavam fazer. Nunca fora uma boa ideia confiar nos Targaryen para a paz, não eram feitos para ela. E ainda assim, era o que precisava fazer. Embora tivesse sua astúcia para guiá-la na corte, não tinha exércitos, não era capaz de maquinar um fim àquilo antes que começasse.

Não lhe cabia pensar nisso de todo modo. Aquele dever pertencia aos descendentes da Valíria de outrora, e não a ela.

  
  


**Naerys**

Naerys queria, acima de tudo naquele momento, que aquela insípida festa acabasse. A ausência de Aegon a tornava menos desprezível, mas ela jamais quisera estar ali para começo de conversa. Ele postergava a nomeação de um herdeiro, e para ela, isso era um incômodo. Naerys queria o poder, e queria saber a quem tinha de enganar para conseguí-lo. A esposa de quem tinha de empurrar da escada. Ela tinha Balerion na palma da mão, aquele tanto era certo, mas não lhe servia de muito sabendo que ele não sentaria no trono em momento algum se dependesse tanto da política de Westeros quanto da vontade de Aegon.

Aquela, entretanto, não era a única coisa que lhe perturbava os pensamentos. Tinha algo em mente para o infeliz que pusera suas mãos em seu filho. E depois de tantos e incrivelmente agradáveis boatos, ela apenas confirmava a si mesma sua posição. Não lhe importavam muito as consequências. 

Distribuiu seu tempo entre taças de vinho e as atenções das moças que sempre a rodeavam, sem prestar muita atenção na música a seu redor ou às ausências. E haviam algumas ausências. Não era, afinal, um grande festejo, considerando que poucas pessoas da corte haviam viajado com eles. Menos gente para lhe torrar a paciência, mas menos para fazer. Tinha de suportar a bajulação das bastardas, e infelizmente tivera de realocar Raya, pelo bem de tudo que queria fazer. Raya, entretanto, tinha sido dispensada naquela noite por Saerella, qualquer coisa sobre respirar ar puro do lado de fora, então ao menos a ela tinha.

Naerys não achava que nenhum ar podia ser puro enquanto ambos Aegon e o assassino de seu filho vivessem, mas não estava muito disposta a discutir sobre o assunto. Quer dizer, naquele momento o ar parecia bastante impuro. Não, sério. Alguma coisa queimando. Ela não teria se importado muito, tomando o cheiro por mais um desastre culinário ou coisa do gênero, não fosse os sons que ouviu logo em seguida, alguma coisa estourando.

Mais uma vez não teria dado a mínima atenção a isso, mas a direção de que vinham era particularmente importante. O quarto de seu infeliz irmão. Um número de pessoas começou a se afastar, os sons da multidão crescentemente em pânico e histeria, mas outras faziam o exato oposto. Entre elas, criados e guardas, tanto guardas comuns como alguns mantos brancos, todos carregando água, e os bastardos que podia avistar. Não eram tolos — ela esperava na verdade que fossem, provando-a errada com felicidade — de crer que o fogo não os engoliria por inteiro, mas era imprescindível que soubessem em primeira mão os resultados do que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Ela seguiu para a mesma direção apressadamente, seus sapatos ecoando junto aos dos outros no corredor de teto amplo e chão polido.

Não era possível ir muito longe no corredor, entretanto, por causa do calor. O fogo, ainda alto, diminuía gradualmente com os esforços da equipe do palácio. Os bastardos, até onde podia ver, se reuniam junto a ela, todos em expectativa. Por um bom tempo, foi impossível ver o que acontecia dentro do quarto, tamanha era a fumaça e luz provenientes do fogo. O cheiro era insuportável, mas parecia que nenhum deles queria ir embora dali com algo tão sério em curso, nem tampouco seriam capazes de fazê-lo. Uma parte de Naerys implorava para que ele apenas morresse de uma vez, e a outra estava em pânico, porque a morte dele significava que aquilo tudo teria um início mais conturbado do que queria. Ah, a ironia. Aegon IV, carregado de doenças e morbidamente obeso, morrera em um incêndio suspeito. Seria uma anedota digna em algum livro de história.

O fogo não cedia. Perdurou por tempo demais, tudo isso enquanto o corredor se tornava lentamente sufocante com os restos do fogo. Atrasados, vieram Daemon e Erae, que, pelo estado parcamente vestido de ambos, estiveram em outros lugares com tarefas pouco palatáveis ao pensamento de Naerys. Levou muito tempo até que fosse possível adentrar a ruína que agora era o quarto de Aegon.

A carcaça do rei estava completamente carbonizada. Não gritara ou fizera qualquer alarde, então ficava a pergunta, havia alguém posto fogo no quarto, ou ele próprio desmaiado e derrubado alguma das velas perto de sua cabeceira? Trouxeram criados para coletar e preparar os ossos de Aegon para que fossem enviados prontamente a Pedra do Dragão, para repousar, ainda que ele não merecesse, junto aos ossos dos outros Targaryen. Apenas então, enquanto os restos do homem eram retirados frente aos remanescentes de sua família, se pode ouvir outro som, advindo de dentro do quarto. Coisas se movendo, grunhidos e guinchos. Daemon foi a pessoa a se pôr à frente e afastar violentamente os remanescentes da cama de Aegon, sem muita paciência.

Era possível ver algo brilhar em meio às cinzas, a única luz disponível sendo aquela de velas no corredor. Daemon retirou do entulho um animal, e sua descrença, constatada enquanto limpava a cinza das escamas de um tom brilhante de vermelho, levou Naerys a se aproximar e fazer o mesmo. Depois que ela o fizera, outros se juntaram a ela. O animal — o _dragão_ — que retirara dentre a madeira queimada e restos de lençóis tinha escamas turquesa e lilases, junto a garras e chifres dourados. Era a coisa mais bonita na qual Naerys já pusera os olhos.

O animal encarava o ambiente com olhos confusos, e a ela com mais confusão ainda. Mordeu-lhe a mão no que ela considerou um gesto carinhoso, tendo ele dentes que provavelmente ainda não seriam capazes de causar tanto dano. Limpou com a barra do vestido as escamas de seu novo companheiro, que a encarava com ferocidade, até que brilhassem como deveriam brilhar desde o começo. Naerys agradecia por aquele momento aos deuses. A única coisa boa a lhe acontecer desde o momento em que seu filho se fora.

Verdes, laranjas, até mesmo um com escamas que eram como madrepérola raiada de ouro. O cômodo permanecia em um silêncio chocado, os criados parados junto à entrada, e mesmo os mantos brancos incapazes de permanecer sem virar o pescoço para a cena. Haviam décadas que o mundo não via um dragão, e lá estavam, em número, logo embaixo de um dragão moribundo. Em momentos mais tarde, o boato correria pelo reino de que Aegon os estivera chocando como uma galinha fazia com os seus. Eram dez deles, e aproveitaram a atenção para rugir em uníssono, o som ressoando pelas paredes amplas do lugar. Naerys sorriu para a criatura em suas mãos.

—Elaryen. — declarou. Aquele era seu filho, renascido na besta.

  
  
  


**Saerella**

De seu lugar em meio às árvores, Saerella se perguntava por que não tinha funcionado. Nada parecia diferente, e era bem verdade que nem todo tipo de magia provocava uma sensação imediata, ou como todo, de que algo havia mudado. Ela ainda se sentia a mesma. Rhaegar lhe deu um pequeno chute. Ele também parecia sentir-se o mesmo.

Sua companheira improvável não lhe provera uma única palavra de explicação. Se perguntava se o voto de silêncio de Aenara Targaryen era apenas uma conveniência. A voz que cantara com ela momentos atrás não era a de alguém que a guardara por anos.

A presença dela, inesperada, e parecendo a última chave naquele ritual estranho, era irreal. A Dayne jamais estivera no mesmo cômodo em que a outra, apenas vislumbres aleatórios pela Fortaleza e por Solarestival. Não compreendera por que ela viera junto. Agora sabia. Aenara sabia de muito mais coisas do que dizia em voz alta, concluiu, e esperou que não contasse a ninguém, em voz baixa, sobre sua presença naquela clareira. Seu envolvimento com a magia era bem conhecido, mas não precisava da Fé como inimiga também.

O fogo aceso entre elas dentro de um circulo de pedras escolhidas com afinco apagara quando a canção chegara ao fim, a lua no céu em seu ponto mais alto. Bem à meia noite. Ela admitia que aquilo parecia um sinal bem forte de que havia funcionado, o que quer que verdadeiramente estivesse para acontecer, mas não sentia o arrepio familiar. Talvez pela interferência externa. O círculo não era verdadeiramente seu. Ela o havia montado, ela o havia aberto, e no entanto, quando Aenara pisara nele, se tornara a líder. Temia por Rhaegar, era bem verdade, magia de sangue tendia a cobrar seu preço, mas ele parecia tão vivo quanto sempre estivera. A falta de respostas era estarrecedora, e ainda assim, tudo parecia estar em seu lugar. Lucerys escondera os ovos no quarto do monarca mais cedo, como ela havia pedido, e a lua atingira um ponto que não costumava atingir no céu, um evento bastante incomum.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, entretanto, Aenara virou-se de costas, e se pôs a andar na direção do palácio, os pés descalços sob a túnica escura das irmãs silenciosas fazendo pouco ou nenhum som contra as folhas e a grama espalhadas pelo chão da clareira. Foi também neste momento em que verdadeiramente virou-se na direção do palácio, e teve certeza de que tinha funcionado. Saerella quis correr naquela direção também, mas teve apenas tempo de apoiar a barriga com a mão antes da tontura tomá-la por completo e sua visão escurecer.

Não havia se passado muito tempo quando afinal despertou. E então ela ouviu. Um urro que era como o lamento de mil almas. Não estava em mais um de seus sonhos, sabia disso pela dor que sentia nas costas ao levantar. Queria não estar certa, e queria não saber quem era o responsável pelo som. Mas sabia. A fumaça que subia do leste de Solarestival deixava muito claro. O som era o de não um, mas _vários_ dragões famintos.

Com esforço, ela escondeu o melhor que pôde os traços de sua fogueira, e se pôs a caminho, o vestido escuro e esvoaçante agarrando em sua pele com suavidade, ainda que um pouco molhado pelo orvalho. O cheiro da fumaça entupia suas narinas, mais forte quanto mais se aproximava. Podia ver, quando perto, por entre as árvores, que o incêndio atingira apenas uma pequena, pequena parte do palácio. Saerella franziu o cenho. Pelo que podia calcular, aquela área específica era em torno do quarto do rei. Ela precisava se apressar o máximo que conseguisse. A tontura ainda nublava seus pensamentos, mesmo que apenas um pouco.

A entrada estava virtualmente vazia. Os guardas em serviço não hesitaram ao deixá-la passar, todos mais ocupados em sussurrar sobre o acidente no quarto do monarca. Saerella apertou o passo. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido. Subiu apressada os degraus de pedra, seus pés soando de maneira oca no chão. Quando chegou, afinal, no andar, quase caiu da escada.

Foi agarrada bem a tempo por Viserys, e aquela foi uma visão que jamais pensou que temeria. Era a primeira vez que o via, ainda que sorrisse, perfeitamente sério. Sobre seu ombro, estava um animal que teria confundido com um furão, que ela teria considerado um mascote plausível para ele. Mas no momento em que este virou a cabeça, ela viu o brilho das escamas cerúleas e ouviu os sons produzidos pelo espécime.

—Saerella? — ele virou um pouco a cabeça, sua voz tomando o tom bobo de sempre. — Tome mais cuidado com as escadas. Você não iria querer machucar o bebê. Vai que ele congela você de novo. 

Ainda que agradecida pelo resgate, ela viu algo de ameaçador no sorriso dele enquanto passava por ela. O dragão a cheirou quando aquilo aconteceu, guinchando alegremente em sua direção. Ela não foi capaz de achar palavras para o momento, então apenas encarou, aparvalhada, a boca aberta. Haviam três décadas que o mundo não via um dragão, e ela apenas queria continuar olhando, hipnotizada pelos olhos do animal, que a encaravam do ombro de Viserys, que se afastava, com igual interesse.

Havia uma comoção em torno dos restos do quarto de Aegon, que, tendo Saerella visto os dragões, não restava dúvida de que estava morto. Ela decidiu por não permanecer ali. Não iria descobrir nada daquela maneira. Viserys era o último dos Targaryen que permanecera ali depois de tudo. Decidiu voltar a descer os degraus. Talvez assim encontrasse sentido em algo. Mas sentia-se terrivelmente cansada. Queria apenas ir para seu quarto e deixar os dragões no passado. 

Agradeceu mais uma vez a interrupção quando encontrou no corredor do andar abaixo, a pessoa que mais desejava ver, e foi imediatamente cumprimentada sendo empurrada contra a parede mais próxima, com um longo beijo que a deixou sem fôlego, os dedos entre os fios quase brancos do Velaryon. Não queria pensar naquele momento, porque tudo que desejava era _sempre_ ser cumprimentada assim por ele, mas foi obrigada a fazê-lo, com um suspiro suave.

—Você sabe que eu odeio quando me procura com o cheiro de outra pessoa. — ela resmungou, sem afastar muito os lábios dos dele, o rosto torcido em desgosto. Ele concordou com a cabeça, em silêncio, tão sem fôlego quanto ela estava. — Então por que o fez? Eu estou cansada, e vou dormir.

Ela o empurrou, delicadamente, e ainda que tivesse se afastado, ele não soltou a cintura dela. Era possível, com uma porção de atenção e duas de conhecimento, ver que o olhar dele não era totalmente sóbrio, e que por esta exata razão, deixava escapar a preocupação. E aquilo, por conseguinte, a preocupou.

—Saerella, você precisa ir embora. — ele balançou a cabeça, por fim, depois de alguns momentos.

—Eu não vou embora. Achei que tivesse deixado claro. — ela franziu o cenho.

—Para qualquer lugar. — ele continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido. — Tyrosh, Volantis, qualquer lugar.

—Eu não vou voltar às cidades livres, Luce. O que você quer dizer? Apenas diga. — ela pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina, sua irritação crescendo tanto quanto sua apreensão.

—Saerella, Daemon e Maegor têm dragões. Você sabe o que farão com Westeros uma vez que cresçam? — Lucerys balançou a cabeça. — Não quero você no cerne de outra Dança. Seu filho… _Meu_ filho não pode estar em Porto Real.

—Sua resposta é simples. — ela afastou os cabelos dele do rosto. — Case comigo e me leve a Derivamarca.

—Você quer ir das garras de um dragão para as de outro? Derivamarca não é seguro, Saerella. — Lucerys se afastou bruscamente, o desespero fundido com irritação no rosto dele. Ela não entendia. Não conseguia entender. Mas mais uma vez, se via obrigada a confiar na palavra dele. Se ele, ébrio, lhe dizia que Derivamarca, seu lar por boa parte da vida, não era um porto seguro, no mínimo algum crédito tinha de dar àquilo.

—Então me acompanhe até meu quarto. Não há como saber quem vai estar pelos corredores nesta noite. — ela suspirou, melancolicamente, pondo uma mão no ombro do outro. Aquilo pareceu acalmá-lo.

—Posso fazer melhor que isso. — resmungou em resposta.

Ela certamente não previa o que ele fizera em seguida, e o tamanho do choque, visível em seu rosto, trouxera ao dele um sorriso divertido. Não esperava ser carregada. Ele nunca fizera algo assim, o que a levava a pensar o quão grave era a situação — ou o quanto ele tinha realmente bebido naquela noite.

Começara a apontar que estavam indo na direção errada, mas foi silenciada por um olhar. Ele sabia bem onde estava indo. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar se era pesada sobre ele, mas não parecia lhe render qualquer esforço. Não encontraram qualquer alma viva no espaço decorrido entre aquele lugar e o destino, entretanto.

No final do caminho, o quarto onde pararam era o dele. Desnecessário dizer que não houve qualquer pensamento subsequente dedicado aos dragões, ao perigo iminente a que ambos estavam expostos, ou mesmo ao fato de que, na ausência de um monarca, o regente podia apontar o próximo herdeiro. Não houveram muitos pensamentos envolvidos na situação como todo. 

Lucerys não fora embora depois que ela adormeceu. Uma pequena felicidade, constatada antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ao sentir a respiração suave, lenta, dele em sua nuca, e os braços em torno de sua cintura por debaixo dos lençóis. Aninhou-se contra o abraço, sentindo sobre o rosto os primeiros raios do sol da manhã. Era um momento agradável. Queria sempre acordar assim, pensou, antes de lembrar o que acontecera para que ele temesse o suficiente para ainda estar ali e permiti-la acordar primeiro. Apenas então, Saerella abriu os olhos, e se pôs a encarar o próprio reflexo na cristaleira do outro lado do quarto, o sol iluminando seus olhos na imagem refletida. Foi apenas então que ela percebeu. Algo não estava certo.

Levantou-se, com alguma pressa, lhe rendendo um olhar sonolento do homem recém desperto. Encarou a própria imagem no espelho, sabendo que não fora uma miragem. Ela não sabia o que aquilo poderia significar, não depois do que fizera.

Seu olho, o que não era lilás, e sim de um tom rosado, tinha se tornado vermelho vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> kkkkk agora o pau vai come


	18. 1.8 - To dance on a dead king's grave

**Daenerys**

Nem mesmo o peso reconfortante de Starfall em seu colo, enrolado, era suficiente para diminuir a sensação de injustiça de Daenerys. A mesa comprida geralmente utilizada para reuniões do monarca com múltiplas pessoas estava repleta com a descendência dos Targaryen. Ou o que restava dela. Na cabeceira, estava Lucerys Velaryon, na condição de regente, em suposto comandando a pequena assembléia. Na outra ponta, Daemon Blackfyre, com Syrax deitado sobre os ombros. E de ambos os lados da mesa, sentavam-se, além dela, Erae, Avalon, Saerella, Naerys, Shaera, Aegor, Viserys, Maegor, e Balerion. Salvo por Saerella e Lucerys, todos os presentes tinham pequenos répteis em seu entorno, alguns com mais prazer do que outros - o dragão escolhido por Naerys, nomeado Elaryen, era um tipo agressivo, e as mãos da princesa já estavam cobertas por arranhões. 

E em cada um dos dragões, Daenerys via familiaridades nas cores. Desde as das escamas de Starfall às do Coweater de Shaera, cada um deles batia com os padrões de sua coleção particular de ovos, cedida ao longo de sua vida pelo Indigno. Ela se reservava o direito de sentir-se lesada pela situação. As tentativas sem resultado de Naerys de flertar com o regente a faziam querer revirar os olhos mais ainda.

—Não estamos aqui para discutir os ritos funerários de Aegon IV, como espero que já saibam. — começou ele, massageando a ponte do nariz. Ficava implícito na fala _“já que ninguém liga para ele, mesmo.”_

—Acho que fica bastante claro que a mesma pessoa que ateou fogo ao quarto de Aegon foi o ladrão de meus ovos. — ela declarou, uma sobrancelha levantada. — Imagino que seja do interesse de todos capturar o assassino.

Daenerys quis mais ainda estapear a cada um dos presentes quando o cômodo inteiro pareceu segurar o riso em conjunto. Quem se manifestou, com um suspiro, foi novamente o Velaryon.

—Com todo respeito, eu creio que nenhuma pessoa além de vossa alteza se importe ao mínimo com quem, afinal, deu cabo do homem. Qualquer um de nós tem razões para querê-lo extremamente morto. Além do mais, os ovos eram propriedade da coroa Targaryen, estavam, se muito, sob sua tutela, então o crime cometido, para começo de conversa, seria a negligência de sua parte. Ainda deseja insistir nesse assunto? — ele concluiu, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ela não conseguia crer no que ouvia. Era certo que Aegon era detestável, mas entre eles havia um assassino e um ladrão, e parecia que ninguém ali se importava ao mínimo com aquilo. Talvez tivesse esperado muito da parte valiriana da família. Pareciam pensar que ainda estavam em Valíria, longe de qualquer bom senso e razão e comportando-se como selvagens sem lei.

—Partindo da mesma lógica, os dragões estariam também sob minha tutela. — ela anunciou, enfim.

A reação coletiva foi o riso. E ao riso, seguiu o som de metal raspando enquanto ambas Blackfyre, em posse de Daemon, e Irmã Negra, em posse de Maegor, foram postas sobre a mesa, junto a punhais e espadas diversos dos outros Targaryen em posse de dragões. Ela se arrependeu de dizer aquilo imediatamente, mas não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Os ovos eram seus. Os dragões, por direito, também seriam. 

—Eu gostaria de vê-la tentar tomá-lo. — Daemon levantou a sobrancelha, uma mão sobre o cabo da espada e a outra sobre Syrax. 

—Odeio concordar com ele, mas terá de passar por cima de cada um de nós se quiser fazer isso, irmã. — Maegor virou a cabeça, seguido por um grunhido de assentimento da parte de Aegor, e Erae apontava sua faca incisivamente a ela.

—Põe essa tua mão na Sirena pra tu não ver se eu corto ela fora. — rosnou a mulher.

—Interrompendo suas incomparáveis expressões — cortou o regente, com um tom que explicitava o quão curta estava sua paciência naquele momento — fica comunicado que estaremos retornando a Porto Real o quanto antes, para que possa haver uma assembléia decente, uma vez que nenhum de vocês conseguiu ser nomeado Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão. Parabéns. — _Otários_ , ficava implícito no tom de voz — Nesse maravilhoso agouro a que estamos imersos, nenhuma decisão será de boa-fé. Qualquer ausência futura será equivalente a uma desistência do direito ao trono.

—E quem você acha que é pra decidir quem vai ficar com aquela porcaria retorcida? — Levantou-se Maegor. Daenerys temia que a qualquer momento o cômodo fosse se tornar uma luta armada.

—Eu sou o regente, vossa alteza. — ele encarou, com uma dureza fria, enquanto se levantava para sair da sala. — Estão dispensados. Não me incomodem com seus assuntos. — e, com uma delicadeza _incrível_ , fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.

Alguém, ela não conseguia ter certeza se Erae ou Maegor, comentou algo sobre o homem ter tido certos momentos interrompidos. Desnecessário dizer quais, e nem tampouco desejava Daenerys pensar sobre o assunto. Não era algo próprio a alguém de seu status.

O clima naquela manhã era mórbido, não sem razão, afinal, um homem morrera, no momento em que o ano acabou. Ela se perguntava se era um bom ou mau sinal, e se os deuses estariam olhando por ela e pelos outros em um momento como aquele. A única deles que não estava em posse de um dragão era Saerella, que parecia muito, muito cansada com aquela situação. Imaginava se a razão para não estar ali no momento em que tudo acontecera seria por estar passando mal. Não seria uma primeira vez, levando em conta o trajeto tortuoso. Ainda se perguntava o que ela teria guardado no baú. Jamais obtivera uma boa resposta. A mulher foi a próxima a se retirar, tão rápido quanto era possível sem chamar atenção. Um véu escuro a cobria da cabeça até o quadril, o que somava às suas perguntas o propósito da escolha de trajes — de todos eles, talvez Saerella tivesse mais razões para odiar Aegon, então certamente não era em luto a ele.

Ela tratou de seguir o exemplo, aninhando o pequeno dragão púrpura entre os braços. Se perguntava qual seria o preço de subir em status, no final. Se tornar princesa lhe arrancara todos os companheiros que tinha, ganhar a presença de Starfall significara perder a todas as outras. Se lembrava com clareza da discussão que tivera na noite anterior, e não pretendia mudar de ideia. Quanto menos a importunassem sobre o assunto, melhor. Teriam em breve uma assembleia verdadeira, e queria ao menos ter alguma chance real, o que não aconteceria se se permitisse ser diminuída por seus meio-irmãos homens.

Jamais quisera concordar com Maegor naquele quesito, mas ela precisava de um lado, ou seria, em breve, mais uma fatalidade na guerra pela coroa. Tinha tanta certeza quanto era possível ter, mesmo antes de ter sido procurada por ambos os irmãos mais tarde naquele dia. E a ambos repetiu as mesmas palavras.

—Me recuso a tomar partido entre qualquer um dos dois. Não participarei de assassínio de parentes. — e a isso, em ambas as vezes, Starfall guinchara em acordo.

Ambos possuíam a mesma oferta. Junte-se a mim, diziam. Buscaremos aliados em outras partes, e traremos um exército a qualquer assembleia que se monte. Deixe que vejam nosso poder. E Daenerys não acreditava em uma palavra daquilo. Por que tipo de tola a tomavam? Com exércitos, destruiriam-se todos, um a um. E, ela pensava, se eram ambiciosos a esse ponto, a ponto de queimar até a última cidade de Westeros para reinar sobre cinzas, o que a faria diferente, no final? Apenas assinava o próprio destino se aliando a um dos homens. Não. Era melhor prezar pela segurança a longo prazo.

Além do mais, sorriu consigo mesma, atirando um pedaço de carne tostada para Starfall, se se ausentassem em qualquer assembleia, estariam desistindo de seu direito ao trono. O que Daenerys poderia desejar mais do que um passe livre para declarar a própria intenção de usar a coroa?

**Daemon**

Era uma aposta arriscada, mas precisava tentar antes que fosse tarde demais. Shaera o encarava com uma carranca do lado de seu cavalo. Ele sabia que ela confiava em quaisquer instruções que lhe desse, que seguiria sua liderança por acreditar que governaria melhor do que o pai de ambos. Ela não vivera na corte durante a vida inteira, mas sabia tanto quanto ele que quando o Velaryon anunciara que ausências seriam comparáveis a uma desistência, ele não estava blefando, e tomaria a decisão que se sentisse inclinado a tomar, sem eles. De nada valeria sua retirada se não voltasse depois com maior força, e com esperança, a tempo de impedir alguma estupidez.

O maior risco que corria ali, entretanto, não era depender da aceitação de Dorne de um tratado. O risco teria sido sanado se tivesse havido um aceite por acompanhá-los da parte de Saerella. Não era um caso famoso, era verdade, mas alguém que mantivesse os ouvidos atentos poderia ver nela uma saída para os negócios com Dorne. Era vantajoso para ela também, mas apenas pareceu irritada quando sugeriu que ela se tornasse Princesa de Dorne. Mulher estranha.

Viserys brincava com uma fivela na sela de seu cavalo com o dragão, a quem nomeara Zuko, empoleirado no ombro, enquanto os animais dos três bebiam água. Ele, desde que ficasse de boca fechada, era uma boa adição a seu time. Números eram bons. A bem da verdade, Daemon tinha um enorme receio quanto às demandas de Dorne. Aquelas não eram apenas as suas promessas a fazer, eram as promessas da coroa. O que quer que estivesse para acontecer entre ele e Maron Martell poderia muito bem definir o resto do jogo entre todos eles.

—O que você pretende fazer, Daemon? — ela suspirou, por fim. Parecia exausta, e se voltou para alimentar também o próprio dragão, uma criaturinha de escamas laranja e vermelho. 

—Daemon vai mostrar ao príncipe que nós temos bichinhos novos! Não foi para isso que viemos? — Viserys virou a cabeça, confuso. O dragão o imitou.

Foi a vez de Daemon de suspirar, encarando o próprio animal, tomando sol por cima da sela. Não tinha uma resposta concreta para aquela pergunta.

—O que for preciso.

**Aegor**

Se havia uma coisa que Aegor não desejava fazer novamente era fazer qualquer visita ao Senhor das Terras Fluviais, e o fato de que estava seguindo caminho para fazê-lo era prova do quanto a situação era séria. O homem não era especialmente temido por quaisquer peripécias, apenas extremamente desgostado, porque era um tipo irritante até onde se tinha notícia. Não que suas esposas, com mortes estranhas e silenciosas, não fossem algo digno de ao menos alguma preocupação.

Não era como se as Terras Fluviais não fossem seu lar de infância, acima de tudo, ansiava por rever sua mãe após o tumulto que se instalara sobre a linhagem Targaryen. Se houvesse tempo, talvez pedisse a ela por conselhos. Barreira de Pedra era, afinal, no caminho até Correrio. Esperava não ter de cruzar com nenhum tipo desagradável, apenas seguir viagem e rezar aos deuses que Meraxes ficasse escondido quando cruzassem com algum cidadão na estrada. A última coisa que precisava naquele momento era que soubessem que era um Targaryen. O silêncio naquele momento era crucial, e embora não tivesse o desejo de sentar no trono, e por conseguinte uma desistência não lhe importasse muito, colocar Daemon com seu traseiro bem plantado na feia coisa que era o Trono de Ferro requeria uma certa discrição.

  
**Maegor**

Maegor não queria estar sozinho naquele momento. Quer dizer, não que não particularmente apreciasse a presença da prostituta em questão sobre sua perna enquanto comia, mas teria sido uma viagem mais fácil se não tivesse apenas Frostbite para dividí-la. Não entenda errado, o dragão era um ótimo ouvinte, mas parecia mais interessado em ser um dragão do que manter uma conversa. Remoía o que fazer assim que chegasse ao Norte. Sabia que ainda teria pessoas a seu lado, pessoas _leais_ , mas não seria o suficiente. Precisava do exército que Winterfell poderia chamar caso quisesse tomar para si mesmo o trono. E ele _queria_. 

Teria sido mais fácil se Daenerys tivesse vindo com ele. Mas ela se recusara.

—Vá, desista de seu direito ao trono. Faça o que quer fazer. Eu não tomarei parte na guerra, é minha resposta final. — ela lhe dissera, alimentando a pequena fera de escamas púrpura que lhe tinha escolhido.

Então, afinal, ele supunha que teria de tomar a tudo sozinho, assim que tudo se pusesse nos eixos adequados. Aegon, o Conquistador, não tomara Westeros distribuindo doces e flores, afinal.

  
  


**Balerion**

Balerion pressentiu o desastre no ar quando, ao amanhecer, com todos prontos para partir, cinco dos dez bastardos não apareceram. O aviso havia sido bastante claro, ausências seriam consideradas desistências. Ainda que houvesse tempo até que chegassem lá, que tudo se desdobrasse, a verdade era que ninguém sabia que assembléia seria feita, ou o que realmente aconteceria. O precedente não seria ignorado, mas na ausência de herdeiros homens, talvez ele não fosse necessário. Ele sabia o suficiente para entender que o continente inteiro segurava o fôlego, esperando o que realmente aconteceria.

O cenário estava um pouco diferente do que estivera na ida. Embora certamente não feliz e amigável, o fato era que Aegon IV era um peso a ser carregado, e sem este peso, as coisas pareciam muito mais leves do que poderiam ter sido antes. Naerys cavalgava à frente da comitiva, parecendo feliz como uma criança enquanto tinha o dragão empoleirado na sela. Balerion tinha suas dúvidas. O animal apenas parecia estar ali por conveniência, pois não permitia que ela o tocasse, repelindo o contato com mordidas. Aquilo seria um problema quando crescesse, e ele imaginava se ela algum dia o montaria. Pensava que não. Sua conexão com ele era frágil, diferente da que os outros, da que ele próprio tinha com seu espécime.

Aegon decidira por aproveitar o sol de início de primavera no topo da carruagem que levava Saerella. Achara digno fazer a troca. Se Aegon montara Balerion, Balerion montaria Aegon. E isso não deveria ser dito em voz alta, porque seria estranho demais. Mas a ironia fazia sentido para ele.

Fora uma viagem muito mais curta, a de retorno, e tinha apenas à carcaça de Aegon IV para agradecer por isso. Seus números, entretanto, diminuíam ainda mais a cada momento. Na noite que se passou em Ponta Tempestade, no caminho de volta, Erae fora a próxima a simplesmente desaparecer na calada da noite. Ele jamais apreciara a presença dela, entretanto, e se fora embora, não era problema seu.

A chegada a Porto Real fora um tumulto. Não pela recepção a eles, mas pelo clima agitado que se estabeleceu sobre todos eles. E agora? Ainda que fosse imperativo fazê-lo, ele não queria descobrir. Os rostos de espanto da guarnição desde antes de passarem pelo portão o agradaram. Mais uma vez os Targaryen eram deuses entre os homens, e ainda que todo o resto não lhe agradasse, o poder era um bom substituto para o amor falso dos cidadãos.


	19. 1.9 - Dead monsters - End of year one.

**Aenara**

O palácio de Solarestival não a interessava. Não voltaria àquele lugar pelo resto da noite, não enquanto sangrasse. Seus pés descalços contra a grama macia eram apenas mais um dos inúmeros incômodos que sentia naquele momento. Aenara queria apenas algum descanso. Soubera que precisava se retirar no momento em que sentiu o sangue escorrer por suas pernas. Saerella era uma moça gentil, mas jamais entenderia o que quer que tivesse a lhe dizer.

Sentou-se em meio às árvores, erguendo a barra de seu vestido para que não manchasse, e apenas esperou. As dores foram intensas, mas não havia o que fazer sobre aquilo. Sabia que aquela criança jamais teria durado se nascesse viva, e não nasceria. Ela tinha preços a pagar, contas para acertar, e apenas seu sangue pagaria por aquilo. Às vezes isso a levava a se perguntar qual seria a maneira de sua morte, pela certeza de que seus pecados amontariam em número suficiente para sua vida ser cobrada como preço final. Seus votos jamais valeram nada, e esperava que os deuses estivessem cientes daquilo. Apenas se juntara àquela ordem maldita por culpa de Aegon, e fora com o maior prazer que ateara fogo a seu quarto.

O processo completo levou mais tempo do que gostaria, mas não se moveu, a dor paralisante. O céu já clareava quando ela, pálida e cansada, por fim expeliu aquilo que precisava. Não dirigiu ao produto de seu próprio corpo um mísero olhar. Sabia o que encontraria, uma criatura mal formada e amaldiçoada. Que a floresta se desfizesse dela. Os Targaryen possuíam monstros piores com quem lidar.


	20. 2.1 - The sun and the spear

**Shaera**

_A lança e o sol, as armas favoritas dos dorneses_ , alguém lhe dissera uma vez. _Mas das duas, o sol é a mais letal_. Shaera não soubera o quanto aquilo estava certo até o fim daquela viagem. O sol de Dorne era uma coisa implacável, capaz de cozinhar um homem vivo em sua própria armadura. Mesmo os dragões apreciavam a sombra durante a viagem, e cresciam com vigor e graça. Coweater era um palerma, mas crescia com graça de qualquer jeito.

Os dias pareceram muito mais intermináveis sobre a sela e sob o sol. Não era suficiente para deixá-la debilitada, o calor, e por tanto agradecia a seus genes de Valíria, mas era demasiado para que a jornada se tornasse sufocante. Entre o sol e as cantigas infantis de Viserys, Shaera queria apenas que Lançassolar se fizesse presente, e quando finalmente avistou as torres à distância, quis beijá-las. Havia um limite mesmo para até onde ela estava disposta a ir para pôr Daemon no trono, e suportar Viserys era algo que podia fazê-la atingir esse limite com uma boa cota de rapidez.

A visão dos répteis escamados que traziam consigo era bela, mas trouxe aos dorneses apenas o silêncio chocado do escárnio. Os dragões não eram bem vindos ali, fossem eles animais ou Targaryen. Enquanto Daemon tivesse avisado sobre sua chegada, e estivessem esperando-os, não esperavam ser recebidos por Maron Martell, em toda a austeridade pela qual era famoso. Foram devidamente julgados da cabeça aos pés pelo Príncipe de Dorne, sem nenhum ponto dos resultados obtidos por ele evidentes em sua expressão ou olhar. A própria Shaera não sabia o que pensar dele. Era um homem bem constituído, com traços típicos aos dorneses, e era tão difícil de ler quanto seria uma esfinge. Não soube se confiava nele ou não, mas não tinha escolha quanto a isso. Eram seus hóspedes.

O único momento em que algo além de calma fria foi possível enxergar no rosto do Martell foi quando se apresentou os dragões. 

—O mundo cria que os dragões estavam mortos. — declarou, permitindo a si mesmo demonstrar surpresa em meio à curiosidade frente aos répteis.

—O que está morto não pode morrer, dizem os homens de ferro. — retrucou Shaera.

—Quão afortunado, então, que hajam renascido em um tempo onde estão mortos. — ele esboçou um sorriso. Ela sentiu a mais pura vontade de montar novamente seu cavalo e partir a galope dali. Havia algo naquela expressão que fazia com que se lembrasse: Maron Martell não era apenas um príncipe, era uma víbora, e merecia tanto cuidado quanto os dentes afiados de Coweater. — Desejo uma palavra com Daemon Blackfyre. Apenas. Os criados indicarão os quartos que os aguardam.

E simples assim, ele lhes deu as costas, seguido por Daemon e Syrax. Ao menos, ela supunha que podia fazer bom uso de descanso e um banho, coisas estas que faria sem a presença de Viserys. Agradabilíssimo.

Por horas, entretanto, não ouviu nada de ninguém. Foi agradável, a princípio, enquanto relaxava em sua banheira. Toda a poeira da viagem se desprendeu de seu corpo com a água escaldante, e foi ótimo finalmente poder lavar os cabelos. Terminando de limpar-se, vestiu sedas leves, apropriadas para o calor da região. Explorou o quarto que lhe fora cedido, e decidiu por ler um dos livros que trouxera consigo.

Seu jantar foi trazido por uma criada, que disse algo sobre permitirem a ela e os outros príncipes descansar da viagem. Ela suspirou, mas dispensou a criada com um aceno de cabeça. Ao menos sua refeição foi pacífica. A mesma coisa aconteceu com seu desjejum, que foi feito no quarto. Sua manhã foi passada jogando cyvasse com Viserys, que incrivelmente não tinha nada de estúpido para dizer naquela manhã. Ele fez jogadas bastante pertinentes, na verdade, e ela supôs que talvez o ar de Dorne tivesse feito algum bem a seu intelecto. 

O almoço, servido no salão de jantar mais próximo a eles, não teve a presença de Daemon e muito menos do Príncipe. Aquilo estava começando a cansá-la. Ele lhe devia respostas quanto à reunião, e ser deixada esperando não a agradava. Coweater se banhava no sol da tarde em seu quarto quando voltou a ele, escamas reluzindo na luz do sol.

Mais tarde, uma pequena equipe de criadas veio prepará-la para o que ela imaginou que fosse o jantar com a presença do Príncipe de Dorne. Lhe banharam, prenderam seu cabelo em um penteado, e a adornaram com jóias, além de lhe trazerem um belíssimo vestido que não era um dos seus. Alguma coisa não parecia certa para Shaera.

—Jantaremos com o Príncipe? — ela indagou à criada mais próxima. A moça apenas piscou, sem parecer entender. Ela repetiu-se. — Jantaremos com ele?

—Se supõe que sim, vossa alteza. — ela respondeu, um pouco atordoada. — Em um casamento, os noivos sentam-se juntos no estrado.

Ah. _Ah_. Nem a infeliz decência de avisá-la ele tinha. Shaera decidiu que Daemon era tão ruim quanto o resto dos homens, naquele momento. Segurando-se para não depositar sobre as criadas a raiva que deveria se direcionar apenas a ele, ela respirou fundo. Seu dragão se empoleirou sobre seu ombro, quando virou a cabeça novamente.

—Onde se encontra meu irmão? É imperativo que eu lhe dirija uma seleção de palavras.

—Sua… sua alteza ordenou que não o perturbássemos. — ela encolheu-se, engolindo em seco. Shaera jamais havia se sentido tão poderosa quanto naquele momento.

— _Sua_ alteza no momento sou eu. E eu verei meu irmão. Lidere o caminho. — ela anunciou, e um único olhar para Coweater lhe fez abaixar a cabeça e se virar em passos apressados que a Targaryen seguiu.

Daemon estava em outra parte do palácio, belamente vestido de vermelho e adornado com ônix. Era tão bonito como sempre fora, e Shaera queria arrancar seus dentes um por um. Ele esboçou um sorriso de aprovação ao vê-la se aproximando.

—Shaera. Vejo que o traje lhe cai de maneira-

Nunca saberemos de que maneira o traje caía a Shaera, pois ele foi interrompido por um socão no nariz. Não chegou a quebrá-lo, mas sangrava. 

—Eu tinha o direito do saber.

—Mas você sabe. Não sabe? — ele virou a cabeça para cima, segurando o nariz no lugar. — Foi o preço. Se Rohanne morrer, eu também estarei atado a uma dornesa.

—Você é inacreditável. Primeiro vende a mim, e depois barganha com a morte da mãe de seus filhos. — ela balançou a cabeça, a expressão carregada. 

—Você sabe tanto quanto eu que ela não foi feita para Porto Real. Seguirá com isso? Ou será esse nosso banquete de despedida de Dorne? — ele virou para ela, o olhar duro. Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma ordem. Shaera fizera mal em esquecer que acima de qualquer coisa, Daemon era um comandante, e esperava que suas ordens fossem seguidas.

Não aceitaria por ele, decidiu, com pouquíssimo tempo para processar seu novo status. Daemon era melhor do que qualquer dos outros. Não deixaria o reino nas mãos de outro homem, não podia fazê-lo.

—Você me deve por isso, e eu cobrarei em algum momento. — ela lhe deu as costas, o dragão silvando para o outro enquanto o fazia.

Em seu quarto, um manto de donzela com as cores Targaryen a aguardava. Ela odiou. Jamais quis se casar, estar atada a um homem qualquer por poder. Mas a coroa cobraria seu preço, mesmo dela. Que Maron Martell não tentasse nada com ela, decidiu, ou provaria do mesmo veneno que se usava nas cidades livres.

A cerimônia, no septo do castelo, não parecia ter fim, e ainda assim, era um borrão. Quando se viu obrigada a recitar as palavras, e tomar as mãos de seu - ainda não era capaz de pensar nisso com clareza - seu noivo, também não era depois de se lembrar com clareza de algo além da temperatura da pele dele contra a sua. Quase fria. Shaera nunca tinha encontrado alguém que não um Targaryen que tivesse a mesma temperatura, e achou aquilo curioso. Tentou não pensar muito no assunto, mas o desconforto foi quase demais para suportar quando o manto sobre seus ombros foi trocado.

Para ela, a cerimônia toda foi muito simples, simples demais para um casamento Martell. Mas a verdade fora que ela apenas não estava prestando atenção na suntuosidade da decoração ou dos arranjos.

No banquete, os pratos servidos tinham um ótimo sabor a ela, e Shaera acompanhou a todos eles com taças inteiras de vinho forte. Às tentativas do Príncipe de falar com ela, apenas concordou com a cabeça ou respondeu monossilabicamente. Não estava interessada. Iria beber até o esquecimento naquela noite.

Dançou, depois disso, até seus pés doerem. Alegre e extremamente bêbada, Shaera dançou com seu noivo, com Viserys, e talvez até com Daemon e metade da criadagem. Ela não lembrava bem e nem se importava. Que os Outros carregassem seu noivo para o inferno. Naquele momento ela era apenas uma pessoa muito, muito feliz.

Por fim, pareceu ser a hora de ir dormir. Ela não entendeu muito bem por que as pessoas estavam removendo suas roupas, mas achou incrível, porque certamente não conseguiria fazê-lo sozinha. E se achou em um quarto com o Príncipe de Dorne, ambos com o mesmo nível de nudez.

Shaera ainda carregava uma garrafa de vinho entre os dedos, e depois de esvaziá-la, apontou para ele com ela, se dirigindo para a cama.

—Você enfia isso aí em mim e eu enfio isso aqui em você. — e atirou-se de cara, atravessada, no colchão, tomando=o todo para si e adormecendo em segundos.

O Martell não soube o que dizer por alguns segundos, mas decidiu por fim que a situação era engraçada. Balançando a cabeça e abafando uma risada, cobriu a mulher, sobre a cama. Deitou-se sobre o sofá mais próximo, sem se importar muito. Não estava exatamente sóbrio, também.

Quando Shaera acordou na manhã seguinte, com uma dor de cabeça sem par, ele não estava mais lá.

  
  
  


**Saerella**

O caos dos últimos dias parecia um pouco surreal. Aguardavam por uma coroação, e entretanto, não parecia que esta viria em nenhum momento próximo, a começar pelos desaparecimentos de todos os herdeiros homens. Ela sabia que isso era um mau sinal. Pouco tempo após chegarem a Porto Real, Balerion também evadira, embora não se soubesse para onde. E acima de tudo, Saerella sabia que a coroa não era algo que Lucerys desejava. Se desejasse, a primeira coisa que teria feito com a evasão do braavosi teria sido pô-la na cabeça.

A espera era em parte por isso. Como descobrir alguém que o povo, e mais importante, os lordes de Westeros, aprovassem? Os sussurros que ele reunira punham a cada um deles em uma ponta do continente, e o fato de não terem notícias de Balerion significava que ainda estava no mar. Em outra parte, entretanto era pelo conflito crescente entre a Campina e os outros territórios. Como escolher um novo rei sem apaziguar aquilo primeiro? Talvez ele aguardasse pelo retorno de algum deles, mas era impossível dizer, de fato, por que ele ainda não pusera a coroa sobre alguma cabeça a fim de se livrar dela. 

Daenerys desejava ser rainha, e Saerella não a culpava. Como poderia alguém crescer perto do Trono de Ferro e não desejá-lo? Emanava poder puro, depositado por séculos de conflito. Tratara logo de procurar por aliados entre a corte presente na Fortaleza Vermelha, mas ambas sabiam, aquilo não seria suficiente para uma decisão definitiva. Era melhor do que nada, mas não bastava. De Avalon, não ouvira meia palavra, nem de apoio a alguém, nem de repúdio. Parecia agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Naerys, por outro lado, se encontrava em um patamar diferente. A Campina a apoiava abertamente, e aquilo era preocupante para todos os envolvidos, em especial para o ego da princesa. Ela não precisava de nenhuma massagem neste, mas ainda assim, era o que acontecia. 

Saerella considerou verdadeiramente se retirar do local, por local constando Porto Real, quando Daena Targaryen fora apanhada enviando um corvo para o filho. Não porque a corte jamais deixasse estar, não porque segredos jamais permanecessem secretos ali, mas porque Naerys, já egocêntrica, decidira que tinha poder suficiente para ordenar que um manto branco segurasse a mulher enquanto um executor, também ordenado por ela, cortasse sua mão por aquilo. Daemon, por mais enervante que fosse, não era considerado um traidor ou foragido à coroa, e enviar cartas a ele, ainda que mal visto naquele momento, não era um ato criminoso. Mas ela decidira que era. A carta, entretanto, fora enviada antes que pudesse ser apreendida, então Naerys jamais soubera onde estava o Blackfyre de fato. Saerella achava adorável que se tivesse mantido o paradeiro dos herdeiros em sigilo, assim Naerys não poderia encontrar uma maneira de fazer ainda mais aliados, onde quer que estivessem eles.

Ela fora repreendida audivelmente, e audivelmente gritara de volta. Mas a ameaça anunciada ao fim da repreensão pelo regente permaneceu como realidade. Da próxima vez em que fizesse algo assim por conta própria, ela seria presa como criminosa. Não impedia Naerys de agir como desejasse, entretanto, um mal que infelizmente se estabelecera ali. 

Apesar de o local estar o mais absoluto caos, não havia muito acontecendo por ali, não de maneira explícita. Os dias, as semanas, se desenrolavam pacificamente para ela, enquanto ambos a criança e sua atividade em seu ventre cresciam. A paz era bem-vinda, ela não negava esse tanto, mas não parecia um bom sinal. Nada de bom acontecia depois de paz demais. Ela aprendera da maneira difícil.

Era daquela maneira que se encontrava naquele fim de tarde de sol frio em seu quarto. Em paz, sentada no sofá próximo à janela com um livro. Tão em paz que nada de bom poderia acontecer quando seu quarto foi praticamente invadido por uma pessoa que não se anunciara. Não podia enxergá-la bem, a luz favorecia à recém-chegada. 

—Retire-se de meu quarto, não provi permissão para que entrasse. — ela anunciou, escondendo o nervosismo. Quem garantia que não fosse qualquer coisa de Naerys? Ela se tornava cada vez mais ambiciosa em suas presunções de permissão para as coisas.

—Antes este palácio me pertenceria do que a você. Irônico que ele a tenha posto no mesmo quarto que uma vez pertenceu a Larra de Lys. — riu a estranha. Saerella apertou os olhos, sua irritação crescente enquanto tentava obter dela uma imagem mais precisa.

—Já ordenei que se retirasse.

A contestação foi recebida com uma gargalhada com pouco humor. A Dayne engoliu, fechando seu livro.

—Você? Ordenar a mim? Sua cabeça está no lugar errado, mocinha.

—Já ordenei que se retirasse de meu quarto. — Saerella repetiu, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade. — Qualquer que seja o assunto que lhe traz aqui certamente pode esperar por um momento em que eu me importe.

—Queria uma medida da tão falada Lady Saerella. Já a tomei. — a mulher voltou a rir com escárnio, cruzando os braços. — É muito mais altiva do que esperava. Não faz o tipo dele.

—Não sei quem é, mas se acha que pode invadir meus aposentos privados e me insultar no centro de minha…- —Saerella aproximou-se a passos duros, e foi interrompida tanto pela imagem à frente quanto pela outra mulher.

—Digo o que desejo dentro do lar de meus ancestrais. Antes você faria melhor em aprender algum tipo de respeito. — os olhos violeta faiscaram junto às palavras, mas ela não se moveu. O cabelo quase branco era mantido na altura dos ombros, e mesmo como uma senhora, a rigidez em sua postura se mantinha como uma declaração de status. Ela sabia exatamente de quem se tratava, e não queria mais estar ali. — Oh, os gatos da fortaleza levaram à sua língua como a algum tipo de parasita? Que essa criança não herde seus maus modos. Odiaria ter de incutí-los eu mesma nele. Agora imagine minha surpresa ao ser recebida com uma única frase em uma carta. — ela balançou a cabeça. — “Fique longe do meu filho.” Seria estúpida em achar que ele casaria com você.

Àquele ponto, a raiva de Saerella já quase superava seu choque. Tanto pelas ofensas pessoais quanto pelas declarações. Haviam coisas que pensara e empurrara para o fundo da mente. Ela as trazia à tona como um turbilhão de excremento, pronta para simplesmente ir embora depois de causar seu estrago. Não fosse sua condição física, provavelmente já teria descontado o sentimento nela.

—Nada a dizer? Você sabe que eu estou certa. Mas você é uma novidade. Ele sempre preferiu as moças submissas. Desafio pouco. Sem muito a perder. Você é bonita, Lady Saerella, eu lhe concedo este tanto. É uma Dayne de Tombastela, afinal. Faria filhos belíssimos, eu tenho certeza, mas vamos primeiro ver se este seu broto sobrevive à virada da lua. — ela riu baixinho. — Ele provavelmente está mais interessado na criança do que em você. Mas suponho que deva agradecê-la por trazer os dragões de volta a este mundo. Não era mais o mesmo depois que se foram. O que são senhores de dragões sem dragões, afinal?

Aquilo se tornava cada vez mais confuso. Saerella se tornava cada vez mais confusa. Ela não deveria saber de tanta coisa. E ainda assim, não podia se encontrar nem um pouco surpresa por aquele fato. Ela era uma versão de mundos de distância dele. 

—Como pode insinuar que eu tenho algo-

—Oh, você pode enganar Naerys, pode enganar o resto da fortaleza, mas não a mim, Lady Saerella. Eu vivi com eles durante minha vida inteira. Eu montei o _verdadeiro_ Caraxes quando bebê, eu fui à guerra sobre o lombo de um dragão. Eu conheço o cheiro da magia. Não a chamam Bruxa de Lys à toa, eu espero. Por que outra razão deixaria Naerys tomar o animal que era seu por direito?

—Lady Baela, eu sou incapaz de ver como alguma dessas coisas seja de sua conta. — ela declarou, maxilar cerrado, bem com seus braços cruzados. Ela ousava vir a seu espaço privado e invadí-lo com ofensas.

—Oh, tente com mais força, querida. Seu cérebro com certeza está aí em algum lugar. — ela riu alto, dando as costas para se retirar. — Seu filho é um Velaryon. Laena e Lucerys são _inteiramente_ de minha conta, queiram ou não. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho a um filho muitíssimo malcriado para assombrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> Montei uma linha do tempo do arco anterior, porque percebi que muitas coisas não acontecem em ordem cronológica. Ao final desse arco, também liberarei a linha do tempo dele. Segue o link:  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xr4xooum7HAA6SsF-N6L4AB0igXMfaQ8


	21. 2.2 - Sand to sand, ash to ash, and bone to bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> Por um longo momento, eu considerei chamar esse capítulo de "Toss a coin to your witcher". Não tem nenhuma razão. Eu só tava sem ideia. E agora você tá cantando. Ha.

**Corianne**

Bem, ao menos, Corianne podia dizer que não estava fazendo nada ilegal. Mesmo que estivesse meio que contrabandeando pessoas para Dorne. O fato de que os gêmeos tinham mantido o silêncio enquanto eram levados da Fortaleza Vermelha pela dornesa e pela tyroshi, junto ao bebê, já com alguns meses de idade, era o suficiente para dizer que pelo menos naquela noite, os deuses tinham lhes concedido a sorte. O navio esperava por eles no porto, enquanto uma pequena carruagem o fazia perto do rio. Em seus anos ali, aprender uma saída de emergência da Fortaleza fora sua prioridade, e agora, via que tinha sido bastante diligente em fazê-lo. Tinham ao longo da última semana deixado seus pertences, ao menos os que desejavam levar, perto da saída, e Corianne contratara homens de sua confiança para levá-los até a carroça em que fariam a transição dentro de Porto Real, até o Portão da Lama. Não poderiam levar a bagagem quando estivessem com três crianças a tiracolo, seria praticamente impossível. Deixaram para trás pertences irrelevantes o suficiente para que demorassem um pouco para perceber a ausência. Mesmo Duna, sua corcel de areia, fora tirada da fortaleza. Ela levava a carruagem junto a outro cavalo, e seria posta no navio também. Esperava que tivessem ventos favoráveis na viagem, pois levá-la no navio fora uma das decisões mais difíceis que já tomara. A viagem por navio era relativamente perigosa para um cavalo, mas não podia abandoná-la na fortaleza. Passaria todos os minutos possíveis com o animal, a fim de tranquilizá-lo, e rezava para que funcionasse.

O estado do lugar se tornava cada vez mais perigoso. Depois de Naerys decidir que era por bem punir Daena por contatar o filho, Rohanne tivera se tornado mais reclusa do que já o era. Tinha aceitado imediatamente quando ela e Mariah lhe ofereceram passagem para Dorne. A ausência de uma coroação fazia com que tudo se tornasse difícil. Mas era claro que não planejavam retornar tão cedo, os herdeiros, o que empurrava a decisão para alguma das mulheres. Agora, os dorneses jamais tiveram algo contra ver mulheres no poder, o problema era a seleção de mulheres disponíveis. Naerys mostrara suas cores, Avalon não tinha coisas a seu favor naquela história, Saerella não parecia interessada, e Daenerys, interessada demais. Melhor não correr riscos. Era melhor estarem em outro lugar, longe da disputa pela sucessão e de possíveis golpes que as atingissem. Corianne tivera implorado de Mariah que fosse junto, mas ela estivera decidida quanto a ficar lá. Era melhor que não fosse embora, aquilo já seria ruim o suficiente.

Quando Mariah recebera a mínima confirmação de que Daemon Blackfyre e os irmãos que lhe eram aliados estavam, de fato, em Dorne, e de maneira relativamente permanente, ela fora informada. Era melhor que tivessem seus próprios reféns para garantir o cumprimento dos acordos feitos com ele, por menos inconstante que fosse o homem, ambições tornavam diferentes as mais variadas pessoas. Era mais seguro tirá-los dali, ainda mais naquele contexto. Tudo sobre a situação era uma aposta, tanto as alianças feitas quanto a fuga de ambas as mulheres. Esperava que fosse suficiente para que não fossem atiradas na linha de fogo, como costumava acontecer quando mulheres eram submetidas à guerra. A verdade era que a guerra era uma ocupação masculina. Não porque mulheres não fossem combatentes dignas, mas a mesquinhez com que eram travadas só podia ser advinda de princípios criados por homens, que hoje desejavam um reino, e amanhã, outro. Nada é infinito, salvo o universo e a ambição dos homens. Todos os maiores problemas daquele continente até o momento tinham sido causados por homens, e Corianne tinha certeza total e absoluta de que isso continuaria assim. Aegon I? Homem. Maegor I? Homem. Harren, o negro? Homem. Viserys I? Homem. Aegon IV? Homem. Parecia a ela que nascer com um membro viril entre as pernas era um preditor para a causa de problemas. Sua única insatisfação quanto a ter nascido mulher era o fato de o poder não lhe ser concedido com aquela facilidade. Se o mundo fosse governado por mulheres, talvez não fosse daquela maneira. Muito fácil para eles se considerarem racionais quando dificilmente precisavam lidar com os frutos de suas decisões. Deixavam-nos, afinal, às mulheres.

A viagem curta até o Portão da Lama foi silenciosa, preenchida apenas pelo ocasional choro do pequeno Aegon. Os cabelos dos gêmeos tinham sido cortados curtos, e suas cabeças, cobertas por toucas de tecido comum. Os cinco ocupantes do vagão utilizavam roupas que poderiam ser confundidas com as de plebeus cuja vida estivesse em um nível razoável. Os pertences que não condizessem com essa imagem foram guardados nos baús que levavam. Tudo funcionaria melhor se os pessoas que os vissem no porto pensassem que não passavam de pessoas simples, que apenas queriam sair da cidade com a ameaça intermitente que representava não terem um rei. Não seriam os primeiros. O mundo temia o estrago dos dragões, um medo incutido a duras penas sobre o povo de Porto Real. 

A entrada nos navios foi fácil, e em sua cabine, ambas puderam finalmente relaxar enquanto a galé se movia em direção ao mar. Corianne ajudara antes disso a colocar Duna em seu respectivo espaço, e ficara com ela até que se acalmasse. O mar estava calmo naquela noite, e o vento, a favor delas.

—Conte-me sobre Dorne. — Pedira a mulher, recostada em sua cama com o infante junto ao peito. 

O caminho até Dorne fora tão calmo quanto a partida, sem tempestades de primavera, e mais rápido do que o esperado. Fora difícil entreter os gêmeos, mais difícil ainda manter Duna calma. O navio seguiu pela Baía da Água Negra, e, por fora, seguiram até o Braço Partido. Dali, seguiram por terra até Lançassolar, com uma parada breve por Matamalhada, seu lar de infância. Foi agradável reencontrar sua família, mas não permaneceram ali mais do que alguns dias. Com a companhia de seu irmão, rumaram a Lançassolar, com a maior rapidez encontrada. Corianne era dornesa, podia suportar o calor, mas não se podia dizer o mesmo de Rohanne de Tyrosh. Considerando o que conhecia dos Targaryen, entretanto, imaginou que as crianças ficariam bem. Era bom estar de volta. Jamais pensou que se sentiria tão em casa do que quando avistou as torres de seu castelo. Não imaginava que fosse o caso de Rohanne, mas isso não estava em sua alçada. Ela teria de aprender a sentir Lançassolar como sua casa, ou morrer tentando.

  
  


**Davos**

Davos não era a moedinha mais brilhante da carteira, mas ele tinha uma vaga noção de que, o que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer, não era nada bom. Quer dizer. É claro, tinha bolo. Ele ficava bastante feliz com esse fato. Mas… O bolo não compensaria. As coisas estavam bonitas, e o salão principal do castelo, de onde seu pai costumava conceder audiências, estava sendo minuciosamente preparado para os eventos subsequentes sugeridos por Cassana e acatados por ele.

Certo. Talvez precisemos voltar um pouco. Nos últimos quinze dias, ambos Stella e Stefan Baratheon haviam perecido. Qualquer homem comum suspeitaria da sequência de acontecimentos que se seguira, mas como a falecida Ellyn Trant, mãe de ambos Davos e Cassana, costumava lhe dizer, ele não era todo mundo. Segundo o meistre de Ponta Tempestade, a causa do falecimento de Stefan fora seu coração ter explodido. Ou algo assim. Davos realmente não compreendia as minúcias médicas com que seria deparado ao pedir pela causa da morte de alguém, então o fato de que esta fora a melhor maneira que o meistre encontrara de lhe explicar significava que teria simplesmente de ficar sem saber. Pois bem. Stefan já era. Depois dos ritos funerários, Davos tomou o posto do pai, e as terras da tempestade, por completo, riam de nervosismo.

Então veio a questão com Stella. A mulher era mãe de uma Targaryen, e exigia que o sobrinho apoiasse o direito de sua filha ao trono. Mesmo que literalmente toda alma do reino soubesse que Shaera Storm jamais sentaria seu belo traseiro no Trono de Ferro. Embora Stella Baratheon estivesse delirando com aquela insistência, uma vez que Shaera não tinha qualquer ambição pela coroa, seria um movimento racional, razoável, e sugerido pelo meistre apoiar Daemon Blackfyre. Cassana apoiava uma ideia completamente diferente. _Coroe-se Rei da Tempestade e tome de volta seu reino enquanto estão enfraquecidos_ , ela dizia. Davos teria ouvido ao meistre, não tivesse Stella, segundo sua carta de suicídio, se atirado da torre mais alta do lugar por desgosto puro. O problema é que ela tinha. Ou ao menos Davos acreditava que tinha. O negócio estava meio suspeito para aqueles lados.

Não tendo nenhuma outra voz para falar mais alto do que a de Cassana depois da morte de Stella, ele passou a lhe dar ouvidos, e infelizmente, o que quer que ela quisesse que acontecesse estava se pondo em curso. Davos seria rei. Ele até já tinha uma noiva lhe esperando. Se casaria assim que sua coroação acontecesse, e ela seria uma coroação incrível, porque lhe tinham dito que poderia usar uma coroa brilhante e dourada, feita de ouro de verdade. Aquele era um péssimo motivo para querer a coroação, mas não era como se o mundo tivesse muita escolha frente à ordem do novo Lorde Baratheon. 

Lhe tinham dito algo sobre testemunhar a legitimidade da coisa, e que para aquilo, precisavam de Lady Stark ainda ali. Para ele, isso apenas significava que teriam mais companhia, e ele a apreciava. Davos sabia que não era exatamente muito inteligente, isso lhe fora incutido ao longo dos anos, quando era incapaz de fazer contas com precisão ou compreender a fundo o funcionamento das leis. Isso tinha significado ser, ainda que difícil, uma criança pouco complicada de lidar. Sempre dera ouvidos a seus familiares, que compreendiam melhor do que ele o que precisava ser feito em cada situação. Ele não se ressentia do fato de que outras pessoas sabiam melhor do que ele o que deveria acontecer e o que ele deveria fazer. Era como funcionava. Seu pai costumava lhe dizer, se não for ajudar, não atrapalhe, e atrapalhar, quando alguém estava fazendo algo importante, não era de seu feitio. Confiava que Cassana apenas sugerira o melhor curso de ação frente à morte de ambos seu pai e do rei.

Marine lhe implorara para desistir daquela farsa. E ele quase lhe dera ouvidos. Comunicara aquilo a Cassana, que lhe dissera que um homem deveria ouvir sua esposa, sim, mas ela ainda não o era. Então, apenas prosseguiu com o processo. Usualmente também consultaria Argell, mas o homem tinha seus próprios assuntos para resolver longe dali. Talvez ele fosse também a pessoa mais adequada para qualquer conselho naquele momento, mas supunha que teria de vê-lo depois, quando inevitavelmente tivesse de vir lhe dobrar o joelho junto aos outros lordes. Cassana estivera prometida ao casamento com ele, era um dos últimos acordos que Lorde Stefan fizera antes de inevitavelmente perecer.

A maioria das pessoas na guarnição parecia achar uma boa ideia, saudavam-no como rei quando passase, mesmo que ainda não tivesse sido coroado. Quando seu caminho cruzava a cozinha, era sempre capaz de ver o tamanho das delícias que o aguardavam quando o dia acabasse. A verdade era que aos poucos, Davos estava começando a gostar da ideia. Ser rei não parecia tão ruim, em especial quando podia ajudar ao povo, que diziam estar passando por maus bocados depois da morte do Targaryen no trono. É claro que isso apenas funcionava na cabeça dele, pois aquela situação toda apenas causaria mais caos, mas o que era mais uma guerra em um tempo onde milhares delas pareciam prestes a irromper? Para Davos, não parecia muita coisa, então simplesmente seguiria com o curso ordenado. Cassana sabia melhor do que ele o que fazia. Teria simplesmente de confiar nela, era, afinal, sua irmã. Ele se perguntava se as pessoas poderiam resolver guerras com torta. Seria um mundo ideal. Por agora, apenas iria se vestir na bela roupa feita para a ocasião, em tons de preto e dourado. Já estava atrasado, e se tinha algo de que as pessoas desgostavam ali dentro, eram atrasos. 

  
  


**Marine**

—Não conte a ninguém uma única palavra do que viu. Se lhe perguntarem, briguei com você e lhe mandei embora antes da coisa toda.

Marine balançava a cabeça enquanto atirava as roupas de Alena na bolsa de viagem, enquanto a música ainda tocava alto nos andares de baixo. A festa pós coroação de Davos ainda deveria durar por muitas horas a fio, e por aquela distração, ambas eram gratas. Nenhuma delas podia se importar menos com o estado das roupas. Alena trocava as suas próprias por calças de montaria, botas, uma camisa, e um capote com capuz. Minutos antes, a Manderly cortara os cabelos da Stark pela altura do ombro, para que passasse por um garoto com maior facilidade. Se ela ficasse ali, seria pega em qualquer cerco a Ponta Tempestade que se fizesse, e isso não podia acontecer. Davos era louco, e Cassana, mais louca ainda. Cabelo crescia, mas ninguém era capaz de ressucitar os mortos. Ao menos não eles. 

—Que os deuses lhe protejam nesta terra de imbecis. — Alena suspirou, enrolando seus outros pertences para que ocupassem o menor espaço possível na segunda bolsa. Agradecia por ter trazido o punhal que era seu, e prendeu-o à cintura.

—Os deuses nada podem fazer contra essa gente. — ela resmungou.

A Manderly tinha jurado seu serviço a um rei, um que deveria subir ao trono em breve. Não romperia suas promessas, por piores que fossem as coisas. A primeira tarefa a ser feita era mandar Alena Stark de volta ao Norte. Fosse qualquer outra dama, teria receio de enviá-la sozinha, mas Alena tinha capacidade de se defender, o que era, já, um alívio nesse quesito. E isso teria de servir. Não era possível deixá-la se embrenhar ainda mais naquele antro, e ela mesma quisera ir embora, mas pelo momento presente era melhor ficar ali.

Com os pertences da Stark arrumados dentro das duas bolsas, elas as agarraram, o tecido grosseiro contra seus dedos enquanto tentavam não fazer som. Àquele horário, o castelo costumava estar vazio salvo pelos fantasmas e gatos caçadores de ratos que espreitavam na escuridão. A porta foi aberta com cuidado, e fechada com o mesmo cuidado. O caminho até os estábulos foi longo e tenso, mas felizmente, sem interrupções. Selaram, ainda que não com a agilidade e rapidez que aquele momento exigia, um cavalo, e prenderam a bagagem de Alena junto à sela.

A garota saiu por um dos portões secundários, menos vigiados e que não exigiam tantas respostas. A princípio, Alena passaria por um emissário que estava retornando. Não precisou dar nem esta resposta, entretanto. Simplesmente a deixaram sair. Não se culparia ninguém que quisesse deixar o lugar frente às decisões recentemente tomadas por aqueles que o governavam. Além do mais, nenhum dos guardas estava interessado em guardar, antes prefeririam entornar o vinho. Foi com alívio que a observou se afastar a galope pela Estrada do Rei. A passos cuidadosos, Marine voltou a seu quarto. 

A próxima hora foi passada escrevendo. Dificilmente, em qualquer outra ocasião, ela seria vista com as mãos manchadas de tinta em alvoroço. Escreveu e reescreveu as cartas, e copiou-as cinco vezes. Era melhor enviar cartas repetidas do que arriscar nenhuma delas ser lida, concluiu. Duas delas eram para Porto Branco, três, para Porto Real. Não havia um suserano a Ponta Tempestade, exceto a coroa. Aquilo precisava parar. O quanto antes alguém acima deles interferisse, melhor seria. Marine não queria ter nada a ver com alta traição. Fazia mal para a saúde, especialmente para seu pescoço, e ela gostava do seu próprio. Felizmente a festa no andar de baixo era uma distração forte o suficiente para que pudesse fazer tudo.

Mais uma vez, com as cartas escondidas nas dobras do vestido, ela se pôs para fora do quarto. Quis matar seu pai por ter escolhido aquele antro para seu casamento. Ele poderia ter feito o acordo com qualquer lorde no continente, diabo, talvez até um príncipe, mas não, fizera a escolha errada, como sempre. Porque homens faziam escolhas erradas. Ela queria fazer suas próprias escolhas erradas, como Saera Targaryen fizera até chegar a Volantis, não navegar nas escolhas erradas dos outros até o inferno.

Teve sorte de o meistre também estar bêbado no andar de baixo. Os corvos estavam sem companhia, e escolheu aqueles deles que lhe pareceram mais fortes. Esperou em intervalos relativamente grandes para soltar cada um deles. Não queria correr o risco de ser pega, não naquele momento, então os primeiros que soltou foram todos para Porto Real. Antes eles, eram a prioridade, aqueles que realmente dariam um jeito nas coisas, sua família estava recebendo cartas apenas por questão de informação. Caso acabasse morta ou coisa pior, queria que seu pai soubesse que era culpa dele.

Esperava que Alena estivesse bem em seu caminho de volta, tinha de estar. Seria pior se também ela acabasse envolvida em coisas além de seu controle. Fechou a gaiola dos corvos com a maior rapidez que pôde ao soltar o último, e apressou-se de volta a seu quarto, na esperança de que aquilo resolvesse alguma coisa. Tinha de resolver. Ela sabia muito bem que o Norte não pretendia se envolver nas disputas do Sul, e ela seria um efeito colateral nessa história, quisesse ou não. Era melhor estar sob a proteção da coroa quando tudo inevitavelmente desabasse sobre as cabeças de todos. Tudo por ali podia estar calmo no momento, mas não duraria, qualquer um com meio neurônio sabia disso.

Voltando a seu quarto, trancou a porta. Trocou as roupas por suas vestes de dormir, e lavou a tinta dos dedos. Ninguém deveria suspeitar dela se permaneceria ali. E Marine não tinha muita escolha nesse respeito. Fugir, como a outra, não lhe seria útil, não tinha como esconder o corpo e viajar na estrada, e seus modos lhe denunciavam. Mas era como diziam, se a vida te dá limões, faça limonada. Ou torta. No momento, talvez uma margarita fosse o mais apropriado.


	22. 2.3 - Catchfire

**Viserys**

Não havia nada que Viserys adorasse mais do que entregar pessoas ao fogo. Dorne não era adepta da prática, e a pira era encarada com horror por aqueles presentes. Seu dragão, agora do tamanho de um cão de porte médio, dormia preguiçosamente em seu colo, a cabeça deitada em seu braço. Não fora ele que acendera o fogo, e sim Syrax. Não importava, o fogo era seu, bem como as preces endereçadas a ele. Talvez ninguém tivesse temido o bastardo do Vale antes daquele dia. Todos criam em uma falta de inteligência de sua parte, mas depois disso, apenas tomavam-no por um louco perigoso. E Viserys tinha de admitir que gostava mais desse título.

O horrível espetáculo era acentuado pelos gritos da mulher na pira, uma execução extremamente cruel, e, na visão de muitos, se não a maioria, desnecessária. A única razão de ser permitida fora o Príncipe de Dorne considerar que o crime fora cometido contra sangue do sangue de Daemon Blackfyre, e portanto, era direito dele escolher a punição. Os meios dos senhores de dragões jamais foram bem vindos em meio aos dorneses, e talvez agora mais ainda, tendo seus dragões retornado das cinzas, mas aquele tinha sido um caso especial.

Duas semanas antes, Rohanne de Tyrosh chegara a Lançassolar, acompanhada de Corianne Santagar e dos três filhos do príncipe. Foram definitivamente… notícias. Nem boas nem más. Ainda que fosse bom ver que as crianças e a mulher não poderiam mais ser utilizadas contra ele como reféns, sua presença era um lembrete constante de acordos feitos. A verdade era que todos esperavam que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Rohanne de Tyrosh perecesse em meio à luta pelo trono. Maron Martell passara horas dentro do escritório com a moça Santagar depois da chegada. Supunha que ele tinha coisas o suficiente para tratar com ela, afinal, as noticías mais verídicas possíveis eram as trazidas em pessoa, mas não deixaria de usar disso para cutucar quaisquer inseguranças que Shaera pudesse ter. Apesar de dormirem na mesma cama, não eram um apaixonado casal de recém-casados, e a probabilidade maior era que a união não tivesse sido consumada, por escolha de Shaera. Viserys não sabia se era pelo prazer de deixá-lo na espera, ou se porque desejava que fosse anulado o casamento na primeira oportunidade. Se era a primeira opção, estava sendo estúpida. Não estavam em Porto Real, estavam em Dorne, e antes um homem procuraria uma amante do que ficaria insatisfeito. Se era a segunda, também estava sendo estúpida. Quanto antes ela arranjasse ao Príncipe um pivete ou dois de cabelo claro, melhor seria para todos os envolvidos na barganha. Ficava claro que, quando Maron olhava para as crianças de Daemon, ao menos lhe aprazia a ideia de tê-los correndo por ali com suas mãozinhas melequentas.

Rohanne, recebida calorosamente por seu marido na capital dornesa, tinha sido imediatamente movida para o quarto que dividiria com ele, junto de Aegon. Os outros dois foram colocados em seus próprios quartos. Viserys achou justo que lhe tivessem recebido bem. Tinha a corda no pescoço fazia semanas, e nem sabia.

Por alguns dias, tudo correu regularmente. Houve, é claro, algum choque por parte da Santagar, ainda que não tanto de Rohanne, quanto ao casamento, e por que ninguém sabia disso. Haviam tido ordens para que não se espalhasse a notícia sobre o casamento para ninguém que não tivesse necessidade de saber, e qualquer um que a lançasse ao vento seria passado pela espada. Se qualquer coisa, o Martell estava satisfeito com a falta de notícias sobre aquilo no resto do continente. Que ficassem com suas especulações.

Parecia, entretanto, que a esposa do Blackfyre tinha se tornado paranóica. _Pobre mulher_ , disse alguma criada, em algum momento. _Nem todos são capazes de suportar o sol_. Viserys, por falta do que fazer, tinha se tornado companhia frequente junto à moça. Os “adultos” não o queriam por perto por razões óbvias, e era o que lhe restava, bordar junto à esposa dele. Viserys era incrivelmente habilidoso na arte, considerada erroneamente uma “arte feminina”. Era uma arte, ponto. Seus trabalhos eram de muito mais qualidade do que o da maioria das damas que conhecia, um pequeno encanto, talvez uma compensação por ser tão parvo, como pensava seu avô. As agulhas eram favoritos pessoais, e sempre as tinha nas mangas longas e repletas de bolsos ocultos de suas túnicas, sempre ao estilo de Yi Ti. Por sua convivência com ela, foi o primeiro a alertar Daemon, que não o ouviu, como sabia que não ouviria. _Pior para ele_ , pensou.

 _Eu deveria ter lhe ouvido_ , foi a primeira coisa que escutou quando saiu de seu quarto para verificar o alvoroço que acontecia na madrugada. Observou com expressões de choque enquanto a tyroshi era detida por tentar sufocar o bebê Aegon com uma almofada. Adorável, realmente. A mulher estava tão louca que tentara fazê-lo ao lado de seu marido adormecido. 

Fora uma longa noite, passada com Shaera sentada em um lado, Maron do outro, Viserys atirado sobre uma poltrona, e Daemon andando de um lado a outro na sala, todos parcamente vestidos e com taças de vinho. Ele lembrava de como o Blackfyre bebera duas de uma vez. Esperava que a mulher morresse, era claro, mas não esperava ter de condená-la ele mesmo.

—Não vou interferir. — anunciou Maron Martell, em seu lugar. — O julgamento cabe a você.

—Ela não seria a primeira mulher a ficar louca depois do parto. Foi bastante recente, a troca de ambiente lhe deve ter feito mal. — Shaera deu de ombros.

—Não importa se está louca, ela tentou assassinar meu filho. — ele virou para ela, olhos faiscando. Daemon não era lá o pai mais qualificado do mundo, mas tinha razão em estar possesso por aquilo.

—Entregue ela ao fogo. — Viserys deu de ombros. Os presentes no cômodo o encararam como se tivesse sido o sofá falando e não ele. Era aquilo, mesmo? Viserys estava dando sugestões de execução coerentes? Daemon, apesar da estranheza, pareceu apreciar a ideia, como Viserys sabia que apreciaria. O homem tinha sido feito para a guerra, e não cometia nenhum ato violento por algum tempo já. 

Foi cedo de manhã, e os quatro não tinham dormido desde o acontecido. Daemon, com olheiras debaixo dos olhos, observava enquanto a pira era montada, e as crianças, junto a suas amas de leite, foram confinadas ao quarto. Ele odiava com facilidade, mas nenhuma criança deveria observar enquanto a mãe era queimada viva, nem mesmo as crianças que precisavam se acostumar ao fogo. Fora um momento que se arrastara, como se tivessem levado eras para que a peça fosse construída. A mulher, entre súplicas, berros, e toda sorte de coisas a serem gritadas, foi praticamente arrastada até a pira. _Dizem que fogo de dragão queima mais quente do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo_. Bem, Rohanne, por uma, iria descobrir se era verdade. 

Aquilo perdurou por horas, e nem ele nem Daemon pareciam ser capazes de tirar os olhos do fogo, embora por razões diferentes. Shaera permanecia ali, mas o evento lhe parecia ser perturbador. O mesmo podia ser dito de seu marido. Qualquer que fosse o resultado, o reinado de Daemon seria sempre marcado por se iniciar junto a uma execução. Shaera pensava neste como um péssimo agouro, mas Viserys, que via naquilo uma oferenda aos deuses, diferia dela. A noite era, afinal, escura e cheia de terrores.

Uma semana foi o tempo que Daemon permaneceu ali, e ninguém se atreveu a dar qualquer ajuda explicando às crianças o que tinha ocorrido com a mãe. Ele tinha tomado a decisão, e agora, que lidasse com as consequências dela. Depois disso, decidiu que era suficiente e se pôs em movimento. O acordo feito foi estendido para incluir as três crianças - era ainda mais valioso assegurar a lealdade dele com reféns, e Daemon confiava mais em Shaera para supervisionar a segurança deles do que qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse disponível no momento.

O navio tomado por ambos Daemon e Viserys saiu do Braço Partido rumo à Baía dos Naufrágios, onde pararia, perto de Ponta Tempestade, para suprimentos, e dali, partiria para Vila Gaivota, no Vale. Os Arryn costumavam se mostrar imparciais na maioria dos conflitos, mas ter a declaração de apoio destes, mesmo que não real suporte, era já uma boa parte do caminho percorrido para forçar a coroação do Blackfyre.

Antes que saíssem, Daemon mandou um corvo a Ponta Tempestade. Como pararia no local, desejava saber de sua aliada quais eram as condições naquele local, e não foi surpresa encontrá-la no aguardo e pronta para recebê-los em um discreto estabelecimento local. Entretanto, as notícias que tinha a trazer não eram as melhores. Marine tinha liberdade de circular por onde desejasse desde que não deixasse o local, o casamento, afinal, aconteceria em breve. Foi com decepção que ela lhe informou que não havia recebido qualquer resposta da coroa, e com desconfiança que eles responderam à notícia. Não era do feitio do Regente ignorar algo daquela magnitude. A estadia deles no local não foi de mais de um dia e uma noite, noite esta que Daemon passara dividindo a cama da Manderly. Viserys quis revirar os olhos para fora do crânio. Ele aproveitou aquele tempo para repor o veneno que usara com Rohanne. Ora, não pareça tão surpreso. Você realmente acreditou que Viserys não faria algo assim?

Foi ótimo poder rever sua mãe em Vila Gaivota, e a simples visão dos dragões que traziam consigo fora suficiente para que seu avô concordasse em ceder seu apoio no conflito que inevitavelmente se seguiria. Dali, seguiram por terra para o Ninho da Águia, onde a mesma cena se repetiu. Os Arryn podiam não desejar se envolver na guerra, mas a memória dos dragões sobre o reino jamais se apagaria das memórias dos senhores de Westeros. Era preferível concordar e receber ambos os príncipes do que fazer o contrário e arriscar a retaliação. Os dragões eram ainda pequenos para os animais de grande porte que eventualmente seriam, mas eram bastante capazes de se tornar problemas mesmo naquele tamanho diminuto. Permaneceriam ali por algum tempo, até que o conflito no oeste se tornasse mais brando, e então, e apenas então, Daemon seguiria para encontrar Aegor em Barreira de Pedra.

  
  
  


**Mia**

Era uma decepção saber que planejavam sempre mantê-la no escuro sobre o que acontecia no Oeste, em termos bélicos e políticos. Justamente esse tipo específico de ofensa era o que a deixava tão tentada a cometer assassinatos. Não que Mia fosse fazer de fato isso. Sabia que o povo não era leniente com aqueles que assassinavam sangue de seu próprio sangue, isso se não acreditasse no que a Fé tinha a dizer sobre o assunto. A Fé tinha muita coisa a dizer sobre o assunto. Qualquer praga que viesse ao Oeste seria então punição divina sobre as ações de Mia Lannister. Mia odiava a eles também. Ela ouvira os boatos sobre dragões, e estava nada menos do que encantada com eles. Se pudesse ser tão ousada, sonhava em ver um, tocar um, talvez montar no lombo de um e ver o mundo do céu. E diabos, Mia desejava mais ainda casar-se com um. Seu direito era ser uma grande senhora, e qualquer coisa diferente disso a deixaria extremamente insatisfeita. Se dá a alguém o que é de direito seu. A coisa que mais desejava era ter nascido homem, e não o irmão, não porque visse uma grande maravilha na masculinidade, mas porque as coisas que lhes eram cabidas superavam às mulheres em muitos pontos.

Às vezes, Loreon lhe mandava cartas. De todos os primos que possuía, apenas ele se importava o suficiente para querer informá-la das coisas que via, talvez por ser mais próximo a ela em idade. Avalon era uma companhia costumeira, mas era uma bastarda, dificilmente companhia digna a uma Lannister legítima do Rochedo. Loreon, servindo como escudeiro em Porto Real, tinha sido, quando criança, uma companhia aprovada por seus pais. Alguns imaginavam se veriam-na casada com ele no futuro. O que recebeu, entretanto, na carta breve escrita por ele, serviu apenas para deixá-la confusa. “O que quer que faça, não venha a Porto Real. Não se envolva com os Targaryen. Não permita que tio Arthur o faça. As coisas vão piorar muito antes que vejamos paz de novo.” Mia encarara a carta por horas pensando em como abordá-la. Enviar aquilo era um ato perigoso, especialmente a ele, que servia a um manto branco específico e especialmente odiado pelo povo dos Sete Reinos. Mas sobre esse fato, não havia muito que poderia ser dito. Elmo Tully, a ver dela, se corrompera assim como seu rei, junto a seu rei. Como se poderia esperar qualquer coisa diferente disso do homem? A surpresa dos outros nesse respeito lhe era completamente entediante. Não sabia se podia dizer ou não o mesmo sobre Loreon, que jamais ganhou o nome estampado nas anedotas infames do cavaleiro a quem servia, e portanto, residia aí a raíz do questionamento quanto à curta e alarmante carta. Estaria ele fazendo isso a mando de alguém, ou era um aviso sincero, fruto de preocupação quanto à segurança de seus familiares? Mia não sabia dizer ao certo, e decidiu por manter a carta guardada. Em algum momento voltaria a isso.

Naquela tarde ensolarada de primavera, ela decidiu cavalgar. Precisava ser vista, precisava ser mais amada do que seu irmão ou seu pai. Era verdade, os homens detinham o poder, mas mulheres amadas pelo povo ganhavam menções nos livros de história. Ao menos aquilo teria para dizer por si mesma caso fosse sujeita a destinos insignificantes. _Leoa dourada e amada pelo povo do Oeste_. Remoía, em meio a sorrisos, em cima de seu cavalo, tanto as palavras da carta quanto as da reunião que testemunhara em segredo. Algo ali havia, e os tempos eram difíceis. Ficariam piores, ainda, muitíssimo piores, se as coisas se pusessem em movimento da maneira em que enveredavam no momento. E, apesar de tudo aquilo, a melhor parte da reunião fora observar enquanto Peter era repreendido. Mesquinho da sua parte, ela sabia, mas apenas demonstrava o quão despreparado ele estava para assumir aquilo quando Arthur Lannister morresse.

—Os relatórios são alarmantes. — O homem tinha balançado a cabeça, encarando os documentos espalhados sobre a mesa de reuniões. Estava aflito, a expressão tensa e uma mão sobre a boca, apoiando o rosto.

Seus oficiais e funcionários de alto posto concordavam, cada um trazendo notícias piores. O Rochedo tinha ouro, isso era certo, e ouro pagava por espadas, mas elas estavam em falta frente àquilo. Os vilarejos por onde os ataques passavam eram deixados em ruínas, com maior parte de sua força útil passada na espada. Era carnificina pura e ação rápida. Quando alguém que pudesse fazer algo chegava ao local, sempre era tarde demais para fazer algo além de apagar o fogo ou resgatar os feridos que ainda pudessem ser salvos. Eram coisas de uma crueldade feroz, que apesar de parecerem bastante aleatórias, não o eram. Os locais certamente foram mapeados, em rotas importantes ou paradas que importassem por alguma razão. Eram ataques coordenados, estruturados, e muito bem planejados. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, era fácil ver que eram propositais.

A tudo isto, ela observara em silêncio pelo vão da porta entreaberta. Não podia interferir, mas era difícil se manter calada frente à situação. Difícil ouvir sobre aquilo e não manifestar opinião. Os ataques ocorriam na fronteira perto ao ramo vermelho do Tridente, e mesmo, mais ao norte, junto ao curso do Pedregoso. Tudo naquilo insinuava que os ataques vinham das terras fluviais, embora os soldados jamais tivessem sido reportados portando qualquer estandarte. 

—Devemos também enviar um ataque às Terras Fluviais. — insistira Peter. — Se nos estão atacando, nada mais justo do que atacarmos de volta, é nosso dever proteger a estas pessoas retaliando contra aqueles que nos ferem.

Por aquele tanto, ele tinha sido repreendido, e Mia segurara o riso. O negócio inteiro tinha cara de sabotagem. Provavelmente o ataque não vinha das Terras Fluviais, e a única coisa sábia, naquele momento, era fortalecer as fronteiras entre o Oeste e as outras regiões, mas aparentemente, seu irmão estava ansioso demais para ir à guerra para se importar com pensamento racional, e nesses momentos, ela apreciava o fato de que ele ainda não era Senhor do Rochedo. Se dependesse dela, jamais o seria. 

  
  
  


**Rickard**

A bem da verdade, Rickard não podia se importar menos com a disputa pelo trono. Era verdade que os Stark tinham lutado ao lado e pelos Targaryen em momentos passados, mas por tudo que ele se importava, podiam todos matar uns aos outros se o deixassem em paz. Não era como seu pai ou como seu avô. Nos tempos da Dança dos dragões, tinham-se posto ao lado dos direitos de Rhaenyra como filha de seu pai, na assembléia de 101, a favor do filho de Rhaenys. Eram, apesar de muitos esquecerem do fato, parte daquele reino, e sempre exigiriam sua parte. Quer dizer, a menos que esse alguém fosse o jovem Senhor do Norte. Não era que ele não se importasse em ser ouvido no sul, ou não tivesse quaisquer pretensões quanto a ter seu poderio reconhecido, mas estava melhor sem ter de ocupar-se com um bando de lordes sulistas incrivelmente incômodos. Até o momento, o Norte estava tendo um período extremamente produtivo, pois os locais de plantio dali finalmente estavam começando a ser cultivados, e com o ar mais quente da primavera, cresciam bem. Era imperativo que isso permanecesse dessa maneira — as palavras dos Stark eram um ciclo infinito, “o inverno está chegando” era apenas substituído por “nós avisamos”. As outras estações eram sempre uma pausa bem vinda do frio interminável do inverno, mas inevitavelmente, apenas seriam para que pudessem se preparar para ele, sobretudo o Norte, que sofria mais com o clima do que qualquer das outras regiões. A vida ali era apenas um ciclo, e ainda que gostassem de estar onde estavam, era simplesmente inescapável, independente das circunstâncias.

Rickard fazia alianças apenas por conveniência. Naquele momento, era imperativo tê-las, e ele, como não era estúpido, as tinha. A mais direta no momento era aquela praticamente exigida pelo Senhor das Terras Fluviais. O homem fora até o Norte apenas para pressioná-lo a aceitar sua aliança, e aquilo era terrível. Não porque uma aliança com ele fosse terrível, mas porque o Stark odiasse ter seu espaço pessoal invadido por simples capricho do Tully. Definitivamente não confiava nele, e qualquer um que confiasse sinceramente precisava de cuidados médicos. A situação no Sul apenas o preocupava por uma razão bastante específica: todos os caminhos rumavam para o envolvimento de Robyn Tully em conflitos com outras regiões, em especial o Oeste, e isso poderia requerir dele recursos que não estava disposto a ceder. A maior probabilidade envolvia outros estarem incitando o conflito citado, mas uma vez que se iniciasse, seria difícil colocar um fim nele de fato. Os Lannister eram muito mais orgulhosos do que os Tully, e caso aquilo não se solucionasse, retaliariam em resposta, mas Rickard não duvidava que a vaidade do Tully fosse suficiente para engolí-los a todos.

Não bastasse os possíveis problemas provenientes de ter sua mão forçada frente a formar uma aliança, lhe restava um problema pessoal, e que no momento poderia trazer muito mais perigo do que leões ou trutas. Leões e trutas, afinal, jamais representariam metade do terror do qual era capaz um dragão. Maegor era tão significado de dificuldades quanto o era Frostbite, o dragão que trouxera consigo de Solarestival. Ouvira rumores inúmeros muito antes que escutasse o menor murmúrio sobre o paradeiro de seu primo bastardo. Ouvira sobre incêndios e sobre ovos de dragão eclodidos, sobre feiticeiras imunes ao fogo, e sobre um palácio em ruínas, mas nenhum boato concordava em nada, exceto em respeito aos dragões. Bem, nisso, e no fato de que o rei estava morto. Fui uma surpresa, até, o fato de não ter morrido graças a suas enfermidades autoinfligidas por indulgência. O monarca era gordo demais e enfermo demais, sua saúde, frangalhos, e não tardaria a morrer. A parte que mais o divertia era que ninguém se importava em descobrir quem tinha afinal ateado fogo ao moribundo homem. Havia-se declarado um acidente, e o resto dos Targaryen apenas dera de ombros. Talvez Aegon IV tivesse feito por merecer, toda a falta de consideração ao ato criminoso que tirara sua vida.

Após a morte de seu decrépito pai, Maegor subira a Estrada do Rei para o Norte. Rickard ainda não o tinha visto em Winterfell, e não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Naquela manhã, lia as cartas a ele endereçadas, e a que tinha em mãos falava de Maegor. Sentiu vontade de atirar algo pela janela enquanto a lia. Mais uma vez, estava acompanhado de Gollan Whitehill, e angariava mais seguidores do que seria saudável a qualquer um que desejasse manter a cabeça no lugar. Aquilo ainda era problema de Maegor, e esperava sinceramente que não chegasse a ponto de ser problema seu.

Sua leitura foi interrompida, entretanto, pela metade. A comoção no pátio era audível de sua janela, e tendo sido interrompido, se aproximou para ver de que se tratava. Chegou à janela a tempo de ver sua irmã passando a cavalo pelo portão principal, e apeando no pátio, a capa e as botas empoeirados da viagem. Ela estava sozinha, e não era difícil adivinhar o porquê. O alívio recaiu sobre ele como um balde de água fria. Ela deveria retornar a Winterfell após o casamento de Marine Manderly, mas esperava que retornaria da mesma maneira que tinha partido, acompanhada de dez guardas. Não que não fosse capaz de compreender a razão de voltar sozinha. Provavelmente tinha, tendo permanecido em Winterfell, mais informações do que ela, que deveria ter apeado apenas quando necessário, dormido o mínimo possível, e exaurido seu cavalo para chegar até ali em segurança. Foi informado, poucos minutos depois, de que Alena viria ter com ele assim que lavasse a poeira do corpo e pudesse vestir algo limpo. Lhe trariam comida no escritório, e os deixariam sozinhos, fato ao qual Rickard assentiu, antes de pedir que lhe trouxessem uma jarra de um vinho específico junto à comida, seu favorito.

Depois de um tempo extenso, embora fosse compreensível dado a extensão da jornada que tivera sua irmã, ela bateu, afinal, em sua porta. Alena entrou em silêncio e sentou-se junto à janela. A criada que lhes trouxera uma bandeja contendo pão, queijo, frutas, manteiga, e mel, além do vinho pedido, chegou pouco depois. Embora tivesse questões, nenhum dos dois Stark disse nada por um longo período no qual ela lambuzou de mel uma fatia de pão.

—É bom saber que está bem. — suspirou, antes de servir-se do vinho. — Quando deixou Ponta Tempestade?

—Na noite anterior à coroação. Marine enxotou-me como a moça malcriada que é. — não havia rodeios entre eles. Eram diretos, como apenas nortenhos sabiam ser. — É um antro de loucos e estúpidos, Rickard. A última pessoa sensata a pisar lá foi Lady Stella, ainda que sua sensatez possa ser extremamente questionada.

—Alena, é bastante possível que eu tenha de dar sua mão em casamento em breve. — ele declarou, mais uma vez sem hesitar ou desviar o assunto. Ela mordeu a fatia de pão que tinha em mãos, esperando o resto. — O Oeste e as Terras Fluviais podem entrar em conflito a qualquer momento, e Davos Baratheon decidiu nomear-se Rei da Tempestade. Não é estúpida. Sabe tanto quanto eu que coisas muito ruins vêm aí.

—Não me case com alguém estúpido. Se necessário, aceitaria um Blackwood. Não me apetece fazer preces em um septo. — ela respondeu, com um suspiro irritado. Seu casamento era inevitável, e sabia disso, conquanto não a agradasse. Não desejava Robyn Tully, embora fosse de poderio muito maior do que Corvarbor poderia oferecer, mas talvez ainda servisse como um selo suficiente caso fosse necessário casar-se no Sul.

—Alena, é muito pior do que isso. — ele franziu o cenho. — Enquanto você estava fora, Davos Baratheon casou-se com Marine, sim, mas foi também tida uma segunda assembléia, a portas fechadas.

—Então foi decidido com quem ficará a coroa? — ela deu outra mordida no pão, despreocupada.

—Uma bagunça se deu, para dizer o mínimo. Davos Baratheon foi preso por alta traição no dia seguinte a seu casamento, e o Regente casou-se com Naerys Targaryen.


End file.
